


Con este anillo...

by Snow_White_9999



Category: MIB - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Español de España, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Incest more or less, Jealousy, Loki se convierte en mujer, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mpreg, Pero solo por un rato, Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Soft Love, Stony - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Wedding, updates weekly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: Agentes del MIB se presentan en Nueva Asgard después de los eventos de Vengadores: Endgame. Pretenden hacer un censo de la población asgardiana ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero descubren que Loki sigue, una vez más, con vida. Ya huyó de la justicia humana una vez, así que pretenden llevarlo a juicio, y seguramente exiliarlo, pero Thor no lo piensa permitir.¿Cómo? Como en aquel programa en el que una persona se casaba con un inmigrante para darle la nacionalidad a este. Nada puede salir mal, ¿no? Pues el MIB no opina igual. Les seguirán cámaras 24/7, y deberán ser convincentes si no quieren ser acusados de estafa los dos.---Actualizaciones puntuales cada domingo :)---
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 73
Kudos: 75





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Con todos los problemas mentales que servidora tiene más la cuarentena, publicar esto me ha supuesto muchos resoplidos y mucho, pero que muchísimo esfuerzo.
> 
> Aparte de eso, si hay alguna aclaración extra que deba hacerse de cada episodio, estará al PRINCIPIO de este.
> 
> Por favor, no olvides que este español es de ESPAÑA, lo que significa que algunos verbos no tienen el mismo SIGNIFICADO, y que hay frases hechas que tal vez también te suenen EXTRAÑAS si lees desde Latinoamérica. 
> 
> Ten eso en cuenta si sigues leyendo, y si sigues sin entender algo, por favor, pregúntame en comentarios. Recibiré el aviso y responderé lo más rápido que pueda. Todo lo que sea por facilitar que nos entendamos :)

Val se rascó la mejilla con indiferencia. Los humanos que se habían plantado allí sin avisar le traían sin cuidado si de verdad iban a ser inofensivos, aunque la _orden_ que le estaban presentando ya no le gustaba tanto.

“A ver, que me quede claro”. Comentó, leyendo el papel que le habían dado. “Entonces sois una organización que controla a los… ¿Inmigrantes espaciales de la tierra o algo así?”

“En realidad podríamos decir que gestionamos el tráfico de refugiados, que es lo que sois vosotros, majestad.” El agente, con traje negro y gafas de sol a la par asintió, enseñándole su acreditación. Su compañera, vestida igual que él, asintió y lo imitó. “Nosotros somos un planeta neutral, o eso se supone, y con el censo que tenemos es más fácil saber quién entra y sale de ese terreno. No somos policías ni mucho menos,” Explicó. “simplemente protegemos a los humanos y aquellos seres que quieren usar este planeta como su hogar. Somos los…”

“Men in Black, os he oído la primera vez.” Suspiró ella. “Llevamos aquí casi seis años, ¿cómo es que no habéis venido antes?” El hombre asintió. Tras ellos y frente a la casa de la mujer, varias furgonetas cargadas de agentes con cámaras de fotos y tablets se estaban preparando para, según la orden que le habían dado a ella, censar, registrar, y otorgar un pasaporte y documentación oficial a los asgardianos.

“Bueno, piense que hace años, justo cuando ustedes llegaron, medio universo desapareció. Tuvimos que hacer frente a miles de desapariciones de alienígenas.”

“Pero luego la cosa se calmó.”

“Sí, pero era… Complicado pedir una audiencia al rey anterior para explicarle quiénes éramos y lo que veníamos a hacer.” Val asintió. Cierto, Thor no había salido de su agujero hasta que todo se arregló, y solo para darle el puesto de reina y pirarse al espacio. Había vuelto hacía como seis meses con un hermano en coma que había despertado dos semanas atrás, pero ella seguía siendo reina. Tal vez los humanos habían decidido esperar a comprobar que tenían posibilidades de actuar antes de pisar Nueva Asgard. ella miró a los agentes: Iban todos iguales, de negro, y solo aquellos que no soportaban el frío de Noruega llevaban chaquetones negros, todos en apariencia parte del uniforme. Le recordaba a sus tiempos de guerrera, más o menos, y acabó asintiendo. Dobló el papel y salió de casa, cruzando el umbral y cerrando tras de sí.

“Está bien, yo, la reina de Nueva Asgard, os doy permiso para censar a mi gente. Nosotros ya tenemos un censo,” explicó “pero imagino que querréis tomarnos fotos y esas cosas.” Dijo, señalando algunas de las cámaras de fotos grandes que llevaban.

“Sí. También catalogamos la tecnología que tengáis, y solemos quedarnos la patente de su uso en la tierra.” Al ver la mirada de la asgardiana, el agente se recolocó la corbata. “Es así como nos financiamos. No os obligaremos a pagarnos a nosotros, solo nos quedaremos con la copia de la tecnología para nuestro propio uso y beneficio.”

“Nada de armas.”

“Las armas nos protegen.”

“Pues sacad vuestro culo vestido de negro de mi reino.” Negó ella. Los dos agentes se miraron antes de fijarse en ella de nuevo.

“Tengo entendido que tienen tecnología médica. Nos conformamos con eso si firmamos un contrato de paz. No queremos que esas armas sean nuestra perdición.”

“No nos quedan armas chulas al uso, pringaos.” Sonrió ella. “Pero vale. Os encantará nuestro hospital. Haced una ronda, yo daré el aviso. Ah, y si vais a la casa de lo alto de la colina… No molestéis al moreno, o el rubio os comerá.” Los agentes se miraron y ella se dirigió al templo a los dioses que había en el centro del pueblo para avisar de lo que iba a pasar.


	2. MIB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor fue al espacio a buscarse a sí mismo, y lo que encontró fue a Loki con vida. Casi nadie sabía este hecho, así que la presencia del MIB en la puerta de su casa es algo más que una noticia, es una mala. Loki no se presta colaborador, pero él no piensa permitir que le pase nada.
> 
> NADA.

Mientras, en la casa de la colina, Thor se miró en el espejo del baño tras tirar su cerveza a la papelera de este. Que Loki hubiera vuelto era bueno (no que lo hubiera hecho en coma, sino vivo), pero casi esperaba el momento en el que se metiera con su aspecto. Si bien ya vestía como alguien más pulcro y no vivía con Korg y Mik (por salubridad, se dio cuenta al volver con un hermanito débil y que necesitaba lo mejor de lo mejor), seguía estando _rellenito_.

Seboso según Rhodey, pero bueno. No le importaba; había pasado por muchas cosas esos años, pero maldita sea, no le gustaba que Loki tuviera acceso a ese aspecto para mofarse.

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Un hombre vestido de negro, con gafas de sol, tablet y su cara se lo quedó mirando. Él abrió y cerró la boca, y se mesó la barba trenzada. El agente pareció examinar que, efectivamente, eran iguales de cara, porque también lo miró de arriba abajo.

“Reconozco que aunque me habían hablado de esto no… No lo esperaba.” Reconoció, carraspeando y sacando su placa. “Soy el agente H, de la agencia Men in Black. La reina Val le ha dado permiso a mi organización para realizar un censo de la población asgardiana para teneros en un registro. Sois parte de la gran familia terrestre de alienígenas refugiados, bienvenido.” Sonrió. Thor se dio cuenta de que había estado con la boca abierta y la cerró con un parpadeo confuso.

“Soy Thor, hijo de Odín. Antiguo, eh, rey de Asgard y ¡Loki!” Gritó de pronto hacia la casa. H aguantó un respingo, si bien era cierto que su compañero, dos pasos tras él, sí que lo había dado. Él lo miró de reojo y se centró de nuevo en el dios. “¡No tiene gracia! Ya estabas tardando pero esto es cruel. Además, yo antes estaba más… Fuerte. Y me has hecho como si fuera un fideo.” Comentó, apretando los brazos del otro rubio. Pero cuando este resultó ser tangible, lo soltó como si quemara. “¿Y cuando has aprendido a hacer hechizos que se tocan?”

“Señor, eh, Thor, no soy una ilusión, este es el agente B.” Explicó él, señalando a su compañero. Este también sacó su acreditación. “Esto es raro pero no soy una ilusión de su hermano. Me habían hablado de nuestro parecido pero… Estoy tan sorprendido como usted.” Thor se apartó cuando se quitó las gafas, resaltando que sus ojos también se parecían bastante, y se metió en la casa. El tal B lo siguió, cámara en mano. “Me han mandado a mí a esta casa precisamente porque aquí hay dos especies distintas, ¿no es así?”

“¿Especies? ¿Pero de qué puñetas estás hablando?” Preguntó, confuso. Loki apareció entonces por la puerta de su dormitorio. Cada uno tenía una cama, pero lo compartían porque el rubio no se fiaba de que a su hermano le pasara algo si no miraba (ya confiaba en él, pero a sus ojos ahora era un niño pequeño que necesitaba de su cuidado constante), así que el moreno sufría sus ronquidos y tenía que dormir durante parte del día.

Salió con una túnica verde oscuro, pantalones negros holgados y pantuflas verdes. “Estaba durmiendo, qué pasa.” Masculló peinándose con pereza. Al ver a H parpadeó varias veces, espabilándose, y miró después a Thor. “¿Qué es esto?”

“Este, no esto, si no te importa. Soy el agente H, y este es el agente B.” Una vez más, él y su compañero enseñaron sus acreditaciones. “Hechicero Loki, tú no eres de Asgard, ¿verdad? Es decir, lo eres, pero no nacido ahí.” El aludido levantó la barbilla con ofensa, y Thor cerró la puerta con cuidado. De sus dedos enguantados salieron chispas, y ambos agentes se giraron para mirarle.

“Mi hermano es un héroe de guerra. Dio su vida por la mía para que yo os salvara el culo. Así que mucho cuidado.” Advirtió con mucha seriedad. H sonrió.

“Así que a esto se refería la reina. Mis disculpas, bien,” Girándose, miró a Loki e incluso reverenció educadamente. “sigamos. Loki, eres de… Jotunheim, ¿verdad? Y el aspecto que tienes ahora no es el que tenías cuando naciste.” El aludido se lo quedó mirando, evaluando la situación. El rubio tenía la cara de Thor pero era claramente humano; llevaba una tablet en la mano y su compañero llevaba una cámara de fotos de apariencia alienígena. Había oído hablar de esa organización, pero no la había visto, aunque era consciente de su escasa peligrosidad. Asintió quedamente.

“Así es. ¿Qué os trae exactamente a nuestra morada?” Thor se cruzó de brazos y los flanqueó por la espalda de B. Este lo miró de reojo, pero H no perdió la sonrisa ni la calma.

“Estamos haciendo un censo, se lo he dicho a tu hermano.” Tras él, el dios asintió quedamente. “Necesito tomaros huellas, apuntar vuestros nombres, edad, estado civil, especie y…”

“¿Y?” Thor sacó pecho (y también algo de barriga). Se olía la trampa, pero no podía llamar a Stark con ellos delante. Había visto suficiente la televisión humana para saber cuándo pedir a un abogado, y estaba esperando a saber primero a lo que se enfrentaba para ello.

“Bueno, mucho me temo que Loki aquí presente es un criminal de guerra en términos de la tierra.”

“Eso ya se solucionó. Loki es un héroe ahora.” Los ojos del de pelo largo se iluminaron. Loki solo evaluó la situación, era más su estilo. B se encogió sobre sí mismo y se puso discretamente al lado de H, lo más lejos posible de los dos hermanos. Con suerte, atacarían a este y le haría de parapeto.

“No, me temo que no. Según mis datos,” Explicó, mirando su tablet. “Nunca se llegó a celebrar un juicio justo, no se enfrentó a las leyes humanas. Y casi nos invade y mató a bastantes personas.” Sonrió, mirando al moreno. este no se movió, solo siguió evaluando, asustando con su mirada atenta a B y desatando más la ira de Thor.

“En ese caso habla con Tony Stark. Él responde por nosotros.”

“Bueno, con todos mis respetos, los humanos no saben que nuestra organización existe. Y menos el señor Stark.” Metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo, H recorrió el salón. La casa tenía un estilo moderno pero rústico, era la típica cabaña de montaña de una pareja de hermanos que no se tiraban cosas a la cabeza. Pasó sus dedos por un libro cerrado y movió el joystick de un mando de consola que había justo al lado. “Imagine cómo le sentaría a alguien como él saber que, durante años, ha habido refugiados alienígenas en este planeta. Y tecnología, gran parte de ella armamentística. Sería todo un quebradero de cabeza para alguien con un trastorno de estrés postraumático tan remarcado.”

“¿Nos está amenazando?” Preguntó Loki, para sorpresa de los dos rubios. Descruzando los brazos, con un ademán se vistió pulcramente, con jersey de cuello de cisne verde musgo de punto y pantalón negro de piel. Su calzado consistía en unas elegantes botas de cuero negro, y el conjunto lo cerraban un chaleco negro y un par de muñequeras de oro. “Porque permítame decirle que con un solo chasquido, Thor podría matar a todo humano en un radio de cien kilómetros. Pero él no está alardeando de ello, como hace usted con su tecnología robada y su palabrería barata.”

“¿No es eso más amenaza que mi comentario?”

Loki sonrió amablemente. “No. Si quiere nuestros datos adelante, pero como mi hermano bien ha apuntado, si quiere detenerme, primero necesitaría una orden de arresto. Y segundo, hablar con nuestro abogado.”

“Eso.” Perdiendo los rayos de sus ojos, Thor relajó la postura. H no pareció para nada ofendido; al contrario, sonrió a Loki una vez más.

“Está bien. Entonces empecemos por los datos y vamos viendo. ¿Quién se ofrece voluntario?” B cogió una silla de las que estaban en la mesa de comedor y la apartó para que uno de ellos se sentara. Thor se sentó en ella casi al momento, estirándose de la camiseta para taparse la barriga. H asintió y se sentó delante de él. “Estupendo. Vale, empecemos por lo sencillo. Nombre, apellidos, edad.”

“Thor, Hijo de Odín. 1500 años.” Dijo, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa. H tecleó la información en el tablet y fue rellenando campos. B esperó en pie junto a la mesa, pero su mirada siguió a Loki, que rodeó la misma sin perder de vista lo que pasaba.

“Estado civil, marcas de nacimiento, cicatrices, tatuajes, en general, algo que pueda hacer que te reconozcamos si te… pasa algo que te desfigure la cara.” El rubio se mesó la barba.

“Me falta un ojo, ¿no es eso suficiente?”

“Me temo que no.” Sonrió H. Loki apoyó una mano en la mesa y respondió por su hermano con una retorcida pero a la vez amable sonrisa.

“Soltero, tiene un lunar en la ingle con forma de flecha, pequeñito. Dos cicatrices de puñaladas en el costado derecho y entre los omóplatos, y un tatuaje con las runas de su nombre en una de sus nalgas. ¿Suficiente para reconocerlo si le comen la cara?” Los humanos se lo quedaron mirando con la sorpresa pintada en la cara. No porque fuera raro que su hermano menor supiera eso (que también), sino porque eso les había hecho visualizar al rechoncho hombre como Dios le trajo al mundo y eso no se podía imaginar tan fácilmente.

“Eh… Sí, aunque hay que, Dios, duele decir esto. B tiene que comprobarlo.” Sonrió, señalándole. El aludido le miró mal, aunque cogió su cámara, pero fue Thor quien miró a Loki con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?” Farfulló.

“Nunca te tiras a pelandruscas que sepan tener el pico cerrado hermano.” Murmuró el moreno con orgullo. “Y he estado en las guerras en las que te hiciste esas heridas.”

Thor tuvo que asentir, subiendo de nuevo el tono. “Vale, ¿quién me hace las fotos?” B miró la cámara, y por fin habló.

“Puede, eh… ¿quitarse la ropa? Tengo que hacerle una foto de cuerpo entero.”

H y Loki le vieron quitarse la ropa mientras el segundo respondía sus propias preguntas y el agente B le daba una vuelta a Thor con la cámara delante de la cara. H tenía los brazos cruzados pero se había puesto las gafas para no mirar, y tenía una mano sobre la boca de manera relajada pero era para no reírse. Loki estaba apoyado en la mesa y se ajustaba las muñequeras de forma desinteresada.

“Entre tu y yo,” Murmuró H. “no nos has hecho nada, pero estás en un lío. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de dejarte detener?”

“¿Me preguntas porque quieres no pensar en las carnes blandas de mi hermano o porque eres idiota? Porque está claro que no te voy a responder a eso.”

“Es como ver a una versión de mí fracasada.” Reconoció. “Pero mis jefes no quieren que me vaya de aquí sin ti detenido, y todo apunta a que van a deportarte, así que cuanto menos pelees mejor.” Loki pareció pensarlo.

“No hay sitio al que deportarme. Mi planeta ya no existe. Ni Asgard ni el otro.”

“No es mi problema. Pero te seré franco, no puedes quedarte en este planeta.”

“En ese caso quiero un abogado.” Respondió Loki. Thor se vistió y B se frotó los ojos con las manos para resetear su cerebro.

+++

“¡Esto es un ultraje!” Gritó Thor al borde de los rayos en la casa de la morena. Esta estaba leyendo más papeles; además del censo detallado prometido, había tenido que firmar un pacto y entregado una copia de las notas de su tecnología de sanación que le habían pasado las sanadoras. Se le había hecho medianoche, y para colmo, los hermanos habían aparecido con una noticia bastante mala y pocas intenciones de irse.

“Ya imagino.” Reconoció con un suspiro. Cuando acabó de leer la orden de arresto contra Loki, miró a este. El Dios de las Mentiras estaba apoyado contra la pared de la casa de la reina de brazos cruzados (le daba asco esa casa; la mujer no era nada pulcra y él se juró no sentarse jamás en nada de ella. Las paredes eran lo más limpio, por eso estaba apoyado contra una). “¿Y tú qué opinas?”

“Si me mandan al espacio exiliado, no duraré ni dos días. Thanos fue el pez más gordo al que pude agarrarme, y tú sabes bien cómo llegué a sentarme al lado del Gran Maestro.”

“Ya, las zorras listas siempre se ganan malos enemigos.” Asintió. Thor perdió sus chispas por la sorpresa que generó su comentario, pero decidió no dar más importancia a las fechorías de su hermano; ahora era distinto, era bueno, y no merecía ese destino.

“No pueden extraditarlo. He visto muchos juicios por la tele, y sé que no tienen base suficiente para echarlo.”

“Tienen las grabaciones de Stutt… Como se llame, esa ciudad alemana, y suficientes pruebas de lo loco que estaba la primera vez que vino como para exiliarlo un milenio.”

“Pero eso fue antes, ¡ahora es un héroe!”

“Para ellos ahora no es más que un delincuente indocumentado.” Insistió. “Es un ilegal en la tierra, y para dejar de serlo, tiene que enfrentarse a un juicio y una condena.”

“No hay cárceles aquí para lo que yo necesito según esa orden.” Comentó Loki, apartándose de la pared para leer la orden una vez más. “No veo vacíos legales, aunque es cierto que no conozco suficiente de Midgard como para saberlos todos.”

“Pues eres el más listo de los tres, así que estamos jodidos. Bueno, tú, yo no.” Sonrió Val. A ella no le caía nada bien Loki; por ella, como si lo ataban al culo mohoso de un golem espacial y lo echaban a correr con una zanahoria delante por toda la eternidad. De hecho, rio un poco al imaginar al moreno siendo arrastrado por todo el espacio conocido.

Thor chasqueó los dedos con una idea en mente. “Lo tengo.” Sonrió. Los otros dos se lo quedaron mirando, y él señaló la televisión apagada de la morena. “Yo he visto programas legales y”

“Eso ya lo has dicho.”

“Calla, Loki.” Gruñó para proseguir. “No recuerdo el nombre del programa, pero un inmigrante se casa con un nativo y pasan 90 días, se le concede la nacionalidad. Nosotros hemos sido registrados automáticamente y el que está a la espera de confirmación, o bueno, de arresto, es Loki, ¿no? pues lo casamos con algún asgardiano y listo.”

“Eso no va a funcionar.” Dijeron los otros dos casi a la vez. Loki mandó a callar a su hermano con una mano en alto. “Piénsalo, habré salvado a nuestra gente, pero somos demasiados pocos como para que alguien acepte casarse conmigo sabiendo el lío en el que puede meterse por ello.”

“Eso es cierto, además, yo he visto ese programa y las cámaras los siguen a todas partes, les hacen preguntas y tienen que estar casados un tiempo.” Añadió Val. “Y si después de ese tiempo se divorcian, el ilegal tiene que irse de vuelta a su país. Es decir, no puede haber divorcio.” Thor frunció el ceño. Nunca solía ver el programa entero; al final o se aburría y se dormía, o se ponía a jugar porque Korg estaba echando una partida online y no quería jugar solo contra humanos de 13 años.

“Pero si no hacemos nada echarán a Loki. Bueno, no se iría solo, porque yo me iría con él, pero me gusta la Tierra, y no quiero dejarla en otro par de siglos.” El moreno volvió a mirar la orden.

“Eso a mí no me importa.” Val se puso en pie, cansada de tanta charla, y miró a Loki. “Lo que aquí nos ocupa es salvar tu culo, que por cierto no me gusta un pelo, para que tu hermano esté contento. Podéis ir por la aldea pidiendo ayuda si queréis, pero dudo que alguien acepte. Además, vives con Thor, no cuela lo mires por donde lo mires.” El rubio se mesó la barba; eso era cierto, ellos vivían juntos; como hermanos, claro, pero no tenía sentido que Loki se fuera a casar con alguien mientras cada uno vivía en su casa. Entonces recordó la impresión que podrían haber dado esa tarde, y chasqueó los dedos con alegría.

“Eso es.” Sonrió. Los morenos se lo quedaron mirando. “Yo me casaré con Loki.”

“¿Perdón?”

“¿Disculpa?” Thor asintió como si fuera lo más evidente.

“Nosotros vivimos juntos, y prácticamente nadie sabe que compartimos una habitación con dos camas como si fuéramos niños.” Explicó. Loki levantó las cejas y la mujer se cruzó de brazos. Ambos estaban muy confusos. “Además, tú te sabías mis cicatrices, y yo las tuyas, y no tiene que ser porque hayamos compartido batalla, eso no lo hemos dicho. Si tú y yo fingimos que salimos y nos vamos a casar, debería bastar para que te den el pasaporte ese y tengamos más margen de acción que entregarte al exilio.”

“Pero Thor, mírate.” El aludido lo hizo. “Apenas nos damos la mano, ni en público ni en privado, y además, no sabes mentir. ¿Cómo vas a fingir que me quieres en ese sentido?” Loki hizo un gesto obsceno con las manos a modo de burla, y Val levantó las manos para pedir tiempo.

“Vale, vale, corten, pausa, que yo me entere. Thor, no es que no vea loca tu idea. Vale, sí, lo veo horriblemente mal, pero no loca. Pero lo que dice Loki es verdad.” El aludido frunció el ceño con ofensa, y se estiró el chaleco para taparse la barriga. “No pegáis ni con cola, y el amor entre hermanos… Bueno, se da, pero no en vosotros, y eso es algo de conocimiento popular.”

“Perdón, representantes de la negatividad del mundo,” masculló con sorna. “pero precisamente por eso colaría más. Si Loki es capaz de amarme sin tener yo nada, ¿qué mejor prueba hay de amor eterno que esa? Y más con lo gordo que estoy.”

“Para mí tu gordura no es nada, estúpido, he fingido que me atraían cosas más feas y nadie se ha dado cuenta.” Se quejó Loki.

“Doy fe.” Sonrió Val.

El moreno la miró mal pero siguió hablando. “Pero es de ti de quien hablamos, ¿cómo _tú_ vas a besarme a _mí_? Además tendríamos que casarnos, ¿recuerdas? Casarnos.” Recalcó. Thor volvió a fruncir el ceño. “Y seguramente esa agencia querrá pruebas, unas pruebas que no podremos ofrecer.”

“Eso haría de Loki un fugitivo asesino y además estafador,” Añadió Val. “y a ti en cómplice. Seguramente os acabarían expulsando a los dos de la tierra.” El Dios del trueno refunfuñó, y Loki suspiró y el rubio se sentó con frustración en una butaca.

“Mira, no es que no te dé las gracias por esto, Thor. De verdad.” Reconoció, agachándose a su lado. “Pero si hay algo que me ha quedado claro de ti en estos últimos años, es que quieres mucho a este planeta. Pero yo no, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Y no quiero que hagas nada que te ponga en la tesitura de dejar este sitio donde, además, vive ahora lo que queda de nuestro pueblo. Nueva Asgard ya no te tendrá como rey, pero te sigue necesitando como hijo de Odín. Yo siempre he sido un caso aparte.”

“Vaya, eso… Ha sido precioso.” Murmuró Val con genuina sorpresa. “Qué bien mientes.”

“Eso no era una mentira.” Comentó Thor, quitándose las gafas de sol (que solía llevar ya por costumbre más que por una resaca) y se pasó la mano por los ojos. Había llegado a un punto en el que al fin distinguía muchas de las mentiras de Loki, y sabía cuándo estaba siendo buena persona, y ese era uno de esos momentos. “Los dos sabemos que si tengo que elegir entre la Tierra y tú, tú vas a ganar, Loki. Pero que me parta un rayo si no hago uso de todas mis armas para intentar no tener que decidir.”

Tras un breve silencio, la mujer se los quedó mirando. “Entonces… ¿lo vais a hacer?” Loki se incorporó y se rindió.

“Eso parece, sí.” Thor se puso en pie, contento, y se guardó las gafas de sol. “Me prometeré con Thor y si cuela, cuela. Y sino, pues ya veremos lo que hacemos.”

“Siempre puedes cambiar de aspecto y hacerte pasar por un aldeano. Elegiríamos a uno recién fallecido para que no te hagan preguntas y lo sustituirías, aunque claro, sería un aspecto de viejo y decrépito y tendrías que vivir una mentira toda tu vida.” Sonrió el mayor. Loki lo miró mal, y él solo le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros. “Como cuando hiciste de Odín mientras él agonizaba en la Tierra como un viejo vagabundo. Buenos tiempos.” Val se lo quedó mirando con cara de asco; no imaginaba qué podía haber de bueno en toda esa explicación.

“Vale… Pues cuando mañana vuelvan los del MIB” Dijo la reina, empujando a los hermanos a la puerta. “yo les diré que vinisteis aquí preocupados porque habíais estado escondiendo lo vuestro, y que esto ha precipitado la situación. Os casáis mañana por la tarde, así que sed convincentes hasta entonces.”

“Espera, no hemos hablado de nada de eso, podríamos estar solo prometidos, tal vez no haga falta que…” Val calló la queja de Loki con un chasquido de lengua.

“Sí, sí que hará falta, estoy convencida. Mucha suerte tortolitos.”

Cuando la morena les cerró la puerta en las narices y los dejó en la calle, Loki se quedó mirándole, a lo que Thor solo sonrió. Iba a salvar a su hermano, no tenía por qué quejarse. El hechicero echó a andar hacia la cima de la colina; tenían muchas mentiras que preparar.

+++

Loki convirtió las dos camas de la habitación en una doble. Dio por sentado que les investigarían, como hacían en esos programas absurdos que veía Thor, así que tenían que pensar en cada detalle. Por su parte, el rubio rebuscaba en los cajones de su cómoda en busca de algo.

“Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es fingir que somos novios, no casarnos, pero creo que la reina iba borracha cuando hemos ido a verla.” Thor sacó algo de un calcetín con un grito de victoria, haciéndole girarse.

“¡Lo tengo! Ven aquí.”

“No me has estado escuchando, ¿a que no?”

“Yo no, sueles aburrirme con tus planes.” Loki lo miró mal, y él frotó algo contra su camiseta. Resultó ser un anillo, uno que el moreno reconoció como de los muchos que pertenecían a los reyes de Asgard; concretamente, a Frigga. Seguramente se habría salvado de milagro de la caída del reino a manos de Surtur y Hela. “Tenemos que ir a por todas, Loki. Sé de buena tinta que para engañar hay que creerse las mentiras, eso dicen siempre en las películas, así que…”

Loki levantó las cejas cuando su hermano se arrodilló delante de él y levantó el anillo. “Estarás de broma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En base a la aceptación de este capítulo, iré subiendo los demás.
> 
> Si has visto algún fallo, por favor, dímelo y lo arreglaré. Soy la primera que quiere que este fanfic esté perfecto, los fallos suelen sacar a uno de la historia y nadie quiere eso :)
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	3. Cásate conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor y Loki van a casarse. Para Thor, es la forma de salvar a su hermano; para Loki, es un desastre pero no le queda otra. H vuelve con preguntas, necesita asegurarse de que los Odinson no le están engañando, y aunque estos pasen la primera prueba, la cosa no va a acabar así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no es lunes, pero pese a lo poca reacción que he visto esta semana, voy a seguir avanzando. Siempre me ha costado encontrar fans del Thorki, y sé que es difícil que este fic se porte como algo digno de leer, pero es así como se consiguen las cosas; si uno quiere aprender a andar y gatear no le gusta, nunca lo conseguirá.
> 
> Recordatorio: Esto es español de España. Si hay alguna expresión que no entiendas, te pido que me preguntes y encantada te lo aclaro, tenemos que sacar la ventaja del idioma común pese a las diferencias para pasar un buen rato leyendo :)
> 
> Un ejemplo de cosas típicas que no se entienden igual en España y Latinoamérica es el verbo COGER: En España, se usa como sinónimo de SUJETAR, AGARRAR, o SOSTENER, dependiendo del contexto. Así que si lees que "Thor cogió la mano de Loki", significa que lo AGARRÓ de la mano.

**Anteriormente, en "Con este anillo"...**

_Loki levantó las cejas cuando su hermano se arrodilló delante de él y levantó el anillo. “Estarás de broma.”_

**Y ahora...**

“No, para nada. Loki, Hijo de Odín y prín… Ex príncipe de Asgard. Heredero legítimo de Jotunheim… eso me recuerda, ¿no deberías ser técnicamente rey de ese sitio? Bueno, da igual, a lo que iba.” Carraspeó. “¿Quieres casarte conmigo?” El aludido se pasó las manos por la cara con un suspiro exasperado.

“No.” Sonrió, con intenciones de salir del dormitorio. El rubio tiró de su pantalón y lo obligó a quedarse quieto si no quería perder los pantalones.

“He sido ceremonioso por educación, Loki, pero no era una pregunta. Dame la mano.” Insistió, poniendo la palma para que se la diera.

“Ni hablar.”

“He dicho que me des la mano.” Gruñó, haciendo brillar sus ojos con el poder de sus rayos. Loki puso la mano con prisa, y él le puso el anillo con una sonrisa. “Yupi, nos casamos.” Sonrió con alegría. Loki se lo quedó mirando con cara neutra.

“Estoy en éxtasis.”

Thor se levantó, ignorando su burla, y miró la cama. “Vale, elige el lado para dormir.”

“Yo siempre duermo en la cama que está a la izquierda, así que me pido el izquierdo.” El rubio asintió. Cuando se dirigió a su lado de la cama, sin embargo, Loki lo paró con una mano. “Pero antes de dormir tenemos que hablar de esto seriamente. Si nos vas a obligar a casarnos, Thor, tenemos que dejar ciertas cosas claras.”

“Si es que perderé peso, puedo estudiarlo.” Para su sorpresa, Loki frunció el ceño.

“Parece que esperes que me meta contigo por eso. Hace tiempo que lo noto.” Thor negó y se encogió de hombros con una pedorreta.

“Qué va, todo el mundo se ha metido conmigo por eso, ¿por qué iba a esperar eso de ti? Es lo que toca, que no lo hayas hecho no significa que lo espere, eso sería como que, no sé, que lo quisiera, pero ese no es el caso.” Loki se lo quedó mirando todo el rato, ceja en alto, y se acabó cruzando de brazos.

“Thor, estás gordo. Pero porque pasaste cinco años completamente rendido a la evidencia de que la habías cagado, y sin nuestra madre no supiste superar la derrota, porque es algo que tú nunca has llevado bien. Esto” Explicó, poniéndole la mano sobre la barriga. Thor se mostró sorprendido; era la primera vez que lo tocaba él voluntariamente en… Bastante más tiempo del que quería reconocer. “solo es la prueba de que hiciste lo que pudiste. No me voy a meter contigo por eso.”

“Vaya, yo… Con eso sí que no contaba, es… Me has recordado a nuestra madre cuando” carraspeó. Sus defensas bajaron y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Loki no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de lástima y cariño por su hermano; al fin y al cabo, una desventaja de ser el hijo favorito era la protección ante ciertas derrotas. “cuando ella…”

“Ya me lo imagino. Échalo, anda.” Con un suspiro, se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Thor le lloriqueó un poco en el hombro hasta que se calmó, y después aceptó el pañuelo que le ofrecieron. “Supongo que esto es bueno si tenemos que fingir que salimos. Y tenemos que hablar de eso. De eso y de muchas otras cosas. Eso lo entiendes, ¿no?”

“Lo entiendo. Vale, hablemos. ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?”

“¿De qué íbamos a hablar? De lo que vamos a ser.”

Thor se resignó a salir de nuevo al salón y sentarse en el sofá. Loki caminó en círculos delante de él y de la tele, por lo que no pudo encenderla. A la cuarta o quinta vuelta, paró de andar y se lo quedó mirando.

“Si esa organización es medio decente, no les bastará con decir que somos pareja y nos vamos a casar.”

“Ya imagino.”

“Querrán pruebas.”

“Lo supongo.”

“Las preguntas de tipo familiar deberíamos saber responderlas, pero no me conoces fuera de ese campo. Color favorito, comida favorita, hobbies, esas cosas.” Para su curiosidad, Thor sonrió con orgullo.

“Te encanta el verde, aunque a veces se pisa con el turquesa y tienes la manía de copiar el color favorito de la persona a la que te arrimas para que te proteja.” Comentó. Loki levantó las cejas sutilmente, pero sorprendido porque eso era verdad. “Te encanta el vino blanco de la tierra, pero no la comida, aunque si tuvieras que verte obligado a comer algo, sería langosta y siempre ya abierta, no sabes manejarte con eso. Y tu principal hobby que no tiene que ver con ver cómo me zurran es leer, leer, y… Leer. Y crear caos, algo que además se te da fenomenal.”

“Eso es bastante impresionante.” Reconoció. “Vale, me toca. Te gusta el color rojo. La cerveza y los burritos para comer, aunque nunca rechazas una pizza. Y ahora mismo estás obsesionado con ese juego absurdo que juega Korg, es… _Fortalgo_.”

“ _Fortnite_. Soy más listo que tú ¿o es impresión mía?” Sonrió con socarronería. Loki se mostró molesto y levantó la barbilla.

“Normalmente cuando juegas no me hablas de lo que haces, no puedes dar por sentado que sé lo que haces todo el tiempo. Ah, cierto, hablando de hacer eso todo el tiempo. Deja de jugar tanto, yo no soy novio de cojines ni de mobiliario.” Ordenó. El rubio asintió.

“Vale, perderé peso.”

“No te he pedido eso.”

“Está implícito, no te veo besando a Papá Noel.” Loki se pidió paciencia con un suspiro.

“¿Te ves tú besándome a mí, _Santa_?” Se quejó, acercándose al asiento de Thor y apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, en el reposabrazos, para mirarlo muy de cerca. “Porque yo soy el primero que no te ve haciéndolo. Creo que no entiendes la magnitud de tu idea, Thor, que es mentir a tus queridos humanos, arriesgándote al exilio por ello, y todo por alguien que los mató como si fueran insectos. Así que esto se resume en hacer todo lo que harías con una novia, y hacerlo _bien_. Eso es lo importante.” El rubio se mostró algo avergonzado y Loki sonrió con orgullo. “Bien” Con las cosas claras, se apartó y pensó un poco. “Yo voto por decir que normalmente, para evitar barreras arquitectónicas, me convierto en mujer para esos menesteres. Si no ves mi cara debería serte más sencillo, así que elige, ¿rubia? ¿morena? ¿Pelirroja? Tengo repertorio para todo.”

Con un ademán, Loki se convirtió en una explosiva rubia. Thor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo mandó callar con la mano. Loki quería primero mostrar las opciones disponibles. Con otro giro, se volvió pelirroja con pecas, con aire irlandés, y después morena y de ojos azules. Cada personalidad había tenido su atuendo de siempre, pero el rubio se peinó la barba de forma pensativa con la última.

“¿Y bien? Siempre puedes elegir más o menos tetas, culo, pelo largo o corto, solo pide. Aprovecha que tienes esa ventaja.”

“Hm. Si insistes vale, a ver.” Levantándose, Thor rodeó al actual aspecto de Loki, que era el de la morena. “Riza un poco el pelo y hazlo un poco más corto.” Su hermano obedeció y él asintió con aprobación. “Déjate tus ojos, me gusta que sean verdes. Piel algo más blanca. Ahora las tetas… algo más pequeñas, que me quepan en las manos.” Pidió, abriéndolas. Loki las miró detenidamente y las sujetó con las suyas, midiéndolas. Thor aprovechó para agarrárselas y mirarlo fijamente. “No cambies más, anda.”

“Pero has dicho…”

Su hermano le sonrió con cariño. “Sé lo que he dicho. Pero si se supone que me voy a casar contigo es porque te quiero por lo que eres, no por aquello en lo que te puedes convertir. Vuelve a ser tú, es a la primera persona que me deben ver besando.” Ocultando lo que ese pequeño gesto le había sorprendido, Loki volvió a ser el que era y soltó sus manos. Fuera había empezado a llover y algunos truenos iluminaron la ventana desde el exterior.

“Creía que hacías caer rayos cuando estabas enfadado.”

“Yo no soy el dueño de la tormenta, solo la uso cuando la necesito. Vale, sigamos hablando de lo que haga falta para que no nos pillen. ¿Qué otra cosa tengo que saber de ti?” Thor se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y Loki lo imitó, pero de lado, para apoyar el codo en el respaldo del mismo. Apoyó su mejilla en la palma y suspiró.

“Pues no sé. Supongo que deberíamos saber más aún, esas cosas íntimas que solo sabe la persona que quieres, pero… No se me antoja hablar de nada de eso ahora. Es bastante tarde y tengo sueño.” Reconoció, cerrando los ojos. Thor estiró los brazos y lo instó a acurrucarse a su lado. Sabía que había estado haciendo a Loki dormir mal, y si iban a fingir que eran algo, lo mejor era practicar. El moreno lo miró sorprendido, pero se apoyó en su hombro. “Qué calor das.”

“Dicen que eso ayuda a dormir. Relájate un poco. Es la hora de dormir pero para la hora que es, casi que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí fuera.”

“Hm. Supongo que tienes razón.” Loki suspiró una vez más y cerró los ojos. Thor pasó una mano por su pelo hasta que supo que se había dormido, y se quedó escuchando la lluvia que caía. Él quería proteger a su hermano, y pensaba llevarlo hasta el final. De todas formas, no esperaba que los Men in Black fueran tan concienzudos, porque seguro que ahora tenían cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

En dos o tres horas, y con agua aun cayendo, llamaron a su puerta. Loki seguía dormido, y él hizo lo que pudo para acostarlo en el sofá sin despertarlo en el proceso. Loki se acurrucó y él se quitó su chaqueta para taparlo con ella. Fue a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con los agentes bajo paraguas negros; esta vez, H iba acompañado de cuatro agentes bastante grandes, dos de ellos alienígenas, y con cadenas y esposas.

“Imagino que no has hablado con la reina.”

“Oh, no, lo he hecho.” Asintió H con una sonrisa cordial. “Lo que pasa es que nos ha costado creerlo. ¿Es cierto que os casáis esta tarde?”

“Lo es. No íbamos a decirlo ni mucho menos hacer esto tan pronto, nuestra gente aún está algo desubicada y no queríamos causar polémica, pero si resulta que queréis echar a Loki de este planeta, estaba claro que iba a tener que impedíroslo.”

“Claro. Chicos, esperad en el coche. Yo voy a hablar con los hermanos, si a ellos no les importa.” Los otros agentes obedecieron, aunque le dejaron a él unas esposas por si las necesitaba. Thor se apartó con un suspiro.

“Loki está en el sofá durmiendo, así que no hagas ruido, por favor.” H entró y se quitó el abrigo, cerrando el paraguas y dejando ambas cosas en la entrada.

“¿Y qué hace en el sofá? Si puedo saberlo.” Thor cerró con cuidado.

“Hemos estado hablando de esto toda la noche. Insisto en que no es algo que hubiéramos planeado decir tan pronto, nuestro pueblo aún es reticente a su presencia. Queríamos que se los ganara antes, pero no nos habéis dado tiempo.” H asintió y él lo instó a ir a la zona de la cocina con un cabeceo.

La casa tenía disposición americana. El salón, la entrada y la cocina eran un solo espacio, y solo estaban separados el dormitorio y el baño. En silencio, el agente se sentó a la mesa y el dios abrió el frigorífico. Cogió la leche, y miró la nevera. Tenían tres baldas para cada uno, y en la mitad que le pertenecía solo había alcohol y comida basura.

Frunció el ceño y cerró, cogiendo los cereales de uno de los armarios. H lo miró atentamente, y de reojo, también al respaldo del sofá en el cual Loki dormía.

“¿Desde cuándo salís?” Thor tragó saliva aprovechando que le daba la espalda. Habían tirado por cosas básicas y no habían pensado en eso. Echó los cereales en un bol y deseó que ese sonido bastase para despertar a su hermano y que oyera sus respuestas. Dio gracias a que ningún humano salvo los vengadores sabía nada de cómo Loki había salvado a Thor tras huir del Ragnarok o lo que había sido de él después, pues eso le daba margen para inventar.

“Si contamos el lapso, seis años. Sin contarlo, algo menos.”

“Así que desapareció.”

“Sí.” Mintió. “Con la mitad de lo que queda de mi gente.”

“Ajá. ¿Cómo es salir con él? Porque ayer no os vi muy cariñosos.”

“Loki no confía en prácticamente nadie.” Reconoció, sentándose a la mesa con su desayuno. “Suele guardar las distancias, y lo mismo pasa con lo nuestro. Imagina lo que pensarían de él de haberlo sabido en mal momento: que se estaba aprovechando de mí.”

“Tiene lógica, sí.” H sacó una libreta de su chaqueta y tomó algunas notas, no sin dejar primero las esposas encima de la mesa. “Pero hablo de vuestra vida privada. Es lógico que yo no os viera cercanos si vine a arrestarlo a él, por eso te pregunto a ti. ¿Cómo es Loki cuando estáis solos?” Preguntó de nuevo, con el bolígrafo sobre la libreta. Thor masticó.

Pensó detenida y rápidamente en cómo contestar, pero acabó fusionando lo que sabía de su hermano con deducciones sobre cómo podría ser si le cayera bien él. “Es tranquilo. Le gusta acurrucarse y dormir calentito.” Sonrió, dándose una palmada en la barriga. “Es de dar besos en la mejilla, y solo cuando sabe que tienen un propósito, no es de esas personas que regalan su cariño. Él da amor en la cantidad justa para que siempre tenga el mismo valor.”

“Muy cursi.” Masculló H, apuntando lo que le habían dicho. “¿Y el sexo?”

“¿Perdón?”

“El sexo. Tenéis sexo como pareja que sois, ¿no? ¿Qué le gusta hacer?”

“No entiendo lo que eso tiene que ver con esto.”

“Que lo conoces. Compartes intimidad con él.” Explicó. “Y eso significa que, si yo te pregunto, sabrás lo que le gusta, y que si le pregunto a él, sus respuestas coincidirán con las tuyas. ¿Y bien?” Sonrió para su disgusto. Thor masticó una vez más para darse tiempo.

Entonces, oyó la voz de Loki en su cabeza.

 _Estoy despierto, no mires hacia el sofá_. Thor obedeció y eructó para ganar tiempo. Casi pudo ver la mueca de Loki acorde con la de asco de H cuando oyó el tono de su voz. _Guarro. Dile lo que yo te diga y procura no reaccionar como si fuera la primera vez que lo oyes._

“Perdón.” Sonrió, limpiándose la boca un poco. “En la cama a Loki le gusta mucho recibir. También se transforma en mujer aunque poco, es un hechicero excelente, “Explicó. H anotó con rapidez los puntos más importantes. “Le gustan los besos antes y después, pero no durante, porque tiene facilidad para quedarse sin aire y necesita respirar o gritar cuando, en fin, ya sabes. Ah, y es multiorgásmico. Es adorable cuando llega al tercero.”

 _No exageres y cíñete a lo que te digo, imbécil_. Thor sonrió con orgullo; había deducido esto último, y algo le decía por la respuesta de su hermano que había acertado.

“Ya imagino.” Thor levantó las cejas con molestia.

“Mejor que no lo imagines.”

“Es un decir, hombre.” Ambos miraron a un lado cuando alguien apareció por el otro lado del sofá. Loki se despertó entonces y bostezó, peinándose y sacudiendo la cabeza con pereza. Entonces se levantó y frunció el ceño al ver al agente.

“Vaya, veo que madrugamos.”

“Claro, el deber es el deber.” Sonrió. Loki se acercó a la cocina e hizo café.

“¿Una taza?”

“Gracias, sí.”

“¿Negro?” Thor rio con su propia broma. H lo ignoró y pasó la página de su libretita.

“Loki, ¿te importa que te haga algunas preguntas? Sobre tu relación con Thor.”

“Adelante.” El aludido abrió el frigorífico y sacó algunas cosas, haciéndose el desayuno como si estuviera solo.

“Bien. ¿Por qué Thor desayuna cereales y tú te estás haciendo tortitas?”

“Porque Thor no sabe hacerse tortitas.” El mayor frunció el ceño, esas preguntas no eran las mismas que le había hecho a él.

“¿Eso es cierto?” Preguntó con curiosidad. Thor asintió.

“No estoy hecho a esas cosas, lo que se me da bien es la barbacoa.”

“Pone el animal en cuestión encima de la rejilla y al rato se lo come.” Aclaró Loki, batiendo los huevos.

“Vale…” Asintió, anotando. “¿Y cuánto hace que salís?” Loki le sirvió café.

“Seis años.”

“¿Y el lapso?”

“Para mí fueron unos segundos de inconsciencia, por eso no puedo contarte nada.” H asintió y Thor se aguantó un suspiro de alivio; seguramente había estado despierto, y su habilidad con la mentira estaba haciendo el resto. H pasó a la siguiente página.

“Ajá. ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta y menos le gusta hacer a Thor como novio?”

“¿Por qué lo que le preguntas a él no tiene nada que ver conmigo? Es raro, e injusto.”

“No es ni lo uno ni lo otro, ciertas preguntas las tengo que hacer por separado, pero si insistes en participar, ¿tenéis papel y boli?” Loki encendió el fuego y se acercó a un escritorio. Él lo usaba para navegar de vez en cuando en el ordenador, mientras que su hermano solía usarlo para jugar. De un cajón sacó varios folios, un bolígrafo, y se los cambió a este por su bol vacío de cereales. Thor frunció el ceño.

“Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?”

“Responde por escrito la pregunta que le he hecho, y luego me das la respuesta. Yo la leeré, y veré si Loki coincide.” El dios asintió y garabateó lo que más y menos le gustaba cuando tenía pareja. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, solo basarse en Jane Foster; eran justo esas cosas las que habían hecho que lo suyo hubiera fracasado.

Cuando terminó, se lo pasó a H, quien sonrió y leyó la respuesta. “Vale, adelante. Loki, cuando quieras.” El moreno había hecho algunas tortitas, y siguió como si nada mientras hablaba.

“Lo que menos le gusta son las citas a museos y similares. En seguida se abstrae, te sigue y asiente con cara de tonto, pero no está prestando atención a nada de lo que a ti te interesa. Lo que más le gusta hacer” dijo, poniendo tres platos con seis, diez, y cuatro tortitas frente a ellos. Él se dejó el de menor cantidad; a H le ofreció el mediano, y el que más tenía era el de su rubio. Añadió a la mesa fruta, nata y sirope. A Thor le echó una floritura de chocolate líquido, haciéndole relamerse. “es el aire libre, aunque no lo parezca. Salir a correr, a tener aventuras, pero como Midgard está muerto y él se ha vuelto sedentario, lo que le gusta es jugar, intentar que yo juegue, y cuando ve que no colaboro” terminó sentándose y cogió su tenedor y su cuchillo. “follar.”

H le dio la vuelta al papel mientras Loki empezaba a desayunar con calma. Bajo el símbolo de resta ponía _Museos_ , y bajo un símbolo de suma, _~~salir por ahí~~ SEXO_.

“Francamente impresionante. Ahora permíteme que te haga la siguiente pregunta con algo de ayuda.” Comentó el humano, sacándose algo de la chaqueta. Ambos hermanos le vieron poner un pequeño dispositivo encima de la mesa, que los escaneó a los tres, y puso dos paneles traslúcidos delante de él. “Esto es, en palabras llanas, un detector de ondas cerebrales y proyecciones astrales.” Loki masticó como siempre, pero Thor lo hizo más despacio.

“¿Y eso qué hace?” Preguntó, relamiéndose el chocolate. H probó sus tortitas y gimió de gusto por su sabor antes de responder.

“Vaya, esto está muy bueno, Loki. Pues a ver, básicamente me informa de lo que pasa en vuestras mentes, porque estas respuestas tan precisas solo suelen darse en parejas que se conocen desde hace mucho, cosa que puede ser real, o de trampas, cosa que también puede ser, teniendo en cuenta quién es Loki.”

El aludido se sirvió un vaso de leche. “Lo que quiere es preguntarme y que yo responda, pero sabiendo que no me he metido en tu cabeza para leer tu respuesta.”

“Ah…” Thor miró a Loki con preocupación velada. ¿Y si los pillaba? ¿Debía preguntar en su cabeza? H apretó alternativamente los paneles, y una serie de láseres se dirigieron a sus cabezas.

“Listo. Bien, Loki.” El moreno lo miró. A cada movimiento, el láser se ajustaba para seguirle. Thor perdió el apetito pero siguió comiendo para fingir naturalidad y una tranquilidad que no sentía. “Te voy a poner una tarea, que me expliques o respondas algo. Quiero que Thor piense en la respuesta, y yo la veré aquí. Y luego tú me dirás la tuya, y de ti veré si has hecho algo, ya sea magia o proyección astral de algún tipo, para sacarle la información a él.”

“¿Y si acierta? ¿Te irás?” Preguntó Thor con curiosidad. H negó, para disgusto de los hermanos.

“Simplemente avisaré en el cuartel de lo sucedido, y veremos qué más hacemos. Loki, dime cómo es Thor en la cama contigo. No con sus otras novias, sino _contigo_.”

El dios del trueno bajó el tenedor. Si tenía que pensar en una respuesta, solo iba a poder pensar en novias, no en su hermano. Trató de acordarse del aspecto de mujer que había tenido la noche anterior para superponerla a Jane, que era la novia más reciente que había tenido, y rezó porque con eso bastara.

Por su parte, Loki dejó el tenedor en su sitio y se puso el pelo tras la oreja con la mano. Bajó la mirada y sonrió con nostalgia. Los dos rubios lo miraron atentamente. “Depende. Si un día está contento, o romántico, va despacio. Los besos son largos” Sonrió. Thor abrió mucho los ojos, y H se mostró muy atento a sus reacciones. “pero no demandantes, es más, se asegura de que duren, de que los saborea. Cuando está cabreado, sea conmigo o no, o si está borracho o cachondo, se pone ególatra y fardón. Entonces muerde más, y me acorrala.” Haciendo una pausa, tocó de manera distraída una servilleta. Thor intentó no reaccionar, aunque estaba sorprendido.

Porque todo lo que decía era verdad, aunque no había sido así con él. “Una cosa que le gusta hacer es poner su mano en mi cuello cuando me besa, eso es una constante.” Subiendo la mirada, sonrió con una felicidad tal a H que este abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló. “Es un gesto que se le ha pegado de nuestro padre. Él hacía eso con nuestra madre, y de tanto verlo, le da seguridad cuando lo hace. De que estoy ahí, con él, y de que no me he ido a ninguna parte. ¿Era eso lo que tenía que responder?”

“¿Eh? Ah, a ver.” H miró a Thor y luego a los paneles. El antaño ojiazul lo miró significativamente, pero Loki solo se recompuso (o tal vez fingió que lo hacía) de la vergüenza por decir en alto algo tan íntimo, y siguió desayunando. “Sí, coincide. Y no has hecho nada.”

“Entonces hemos pasado.” Thor temió que le hiciera la misma pregunta a él y que tuviera que responder igual, pero el agente anotó esas preguntas en una hoja y se las dio a Loki.

“Casi. Loki, le he hecho estas preguntas a Thor antes. Si me las puedes responder para que vea que coinciden con mis notas te estaría… Agradecido.”

“Por supuesto.” El mayor se puso de pie y recogió los platos mientras su hermano respondía a las preguntas con total serenidad. Cuando se las entregó H las comparó, y pareció contento con el resultado, porque asintió y se lo guardó todo.

“Bien, revisaremos esto. Hoy os casáis, ¿no?” Ellos asintieron. “Una compañera de la agencia será testigo de la boda. Mañana volveremos para el seguimiento.”

“¿Qué seguimiento?” Preguntó Thor. H se puso en pie y Loki lo imitó.

“Contemplábamos que pasarais este primer filtro. Necesitamos saber que esto no es una estafa, así que están redactando unos puntos que deberéis cumplir para que os dejemos en paz, por así decirlo. De momento está la boda, pero Loki no perderá su estatus de ilegal solo con eso. Además, va a ir a juicio le encarcelemos o no.”

“Pero eso no es justo, no sabemos nada de lo que estáis haciendo a nuestras espaldas, y un abogado debería…”

“Thor, tranquilo.” Loki le puso una mano en el brazo y lo calmó con un asentimiento. Aprovechó para hacerlo con la mano de su anillo para que H pudiera verlo, solo por si acaso servía de algo. “Estoy seguro de que los señores del MIB saben que hacer algo así es ilegal. Seguramente redactarán las condiciones y nos las harán leer; para entonces es para cuando necesitaremos al abogado. ¿No es así?”

“Nada más y nada menos, nos atenemos a casi todas las leyes intergalácticas que seguro que vosotros ya conocéis. Este es el teléfono del abogado de oficio que prestamos a los alienígenas en el cuartel de Europa.” H le ofreció a Loki una tarjeta iridiscente. Thor la miró; el abogado parecía de un planeta que no era la tierra, aunque no sabría decir si eso era bueno o malo. “Casaos y que venga mañana, a eso de mediodía. Hasta entonces, la agente L se encargará de que vosotros cumpláis con los requisitos lógicos de lo que vais a hacer.”

“Espero que eso no signifique que nos va a acompañar en la noche de bodas.” Gruñó Thor. Para su disgusto, H sonrió.

“Al contrario, no le hace falta. Ve a través de las paredes, es una Caliana.”

Loki se mostró molesto con su última afirmación. “Ven la radiación que emitimos sin importar lo que haya en medio.”

“¡Exacto! Un príncipe listo vale por dos.” Un potente trueno resonó tan cerca de la casa que la decoración de las estanterías tembló un poco, y H dio un respingo. “Bueno, enhorabuena por vuestra boda. Ella debe estar aterrizando, estará aquí en… Unos quince minutos.” Comentó, mirando su reloj y yendo a la puerta de la casa. Los hermanos lo siguieron, uno más furioso que el otro, y el agente se despidió con un cordial _ciao_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría aclarar que me he releído el fic para arreglar fallos como unas cuatro veces (le empiezo a coger asco y todo xD), pero es posible que todavía haya alguno. No tengo beta reader, así que si ves algún fallo, por favor, dímelo y lo arreglo.
> 
> Gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos el día 4 de Mayo en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. La estafa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor y Loki necesitan organizarse entre ellos, y de paso organizar su boda. Ya que van a mentir, tienen que hacerlo bien, pero una boda asgardiana tiene ciertos protocolos que seguir, y ellos están solos en términos de familia que les ayude. ¿Se les ocurrirá algo?

**Anteriormente, en "Con este anillo"...**

_“¡Exacto! Un príncipe listo vale por dos.” Un potente trueno resonó tan cerca de la casa que la decoración de las estanterías tembló un poco, y H dio un respingo. “Bueno, enhorabuena por vuestra boda. Ella debe estar aterrizando, estará aquí en… Unos quince minutos.” Comentó, mirando su reloj y yendo a la puerta de la casa. Los hermanos lo siguieron, uno más furioso que el otro, y el agente se despidió con un cordial ciao._

**Y ahora...**

Loki le tapó la boca con una mano, y con la otra le hizo un gesto para que no hablara mientras H estaba cerca de la casa. Cuando pasó un tiempo prudente y se vio capaz de hablar, soltó todos los insultos que se le ocurrieron sobre la persona de su _otro yo_ humano.

“Cómo demonios se atreve esa rata rastrera, ¿se cree que por tener mi cara puede mandarnos así? Si yo tuviera su cuerpo haría cosas mejores, como no sé, follarme tías, en vez de tocar los cojones a dos buenas personas como tú y como yo. Más como yo, pero ya sabes, es que…”

“Thor, no tenemos tiempo para tus pataletas de niño enfadado, esa Caliana es un obstáculo ahora mismo, porque el otro test lo hemos pasado con nota.”

“Ya, lo he visto, eso me recuerda, ¿cómo has podido saber tú todo eso sobre cómo soy en la cama? Y con esas caras, cómo, cómo, ¿es eso acaso mentir? Lo llevas a otro nivel. Me has dado miedo, Loki.” Rabió, dejándose caer en el sofá con un plof. Su hermano lo siguió y se cruzó de brazos ante él, mirando el reloj de pared que había a su derecha. No tenían tiempo para discutir, necesitaban organizarse ya mismo.

“A lo primero, lo he sacado de ti antes, cuando te daba mi respuesta, porque imaginaba que tendría que responder algo similar. A lo segundo, gracias por el piropo, no me llaman dios de las mentiras por pura galantería, y tres, céntrate. Si esa mujer es de verdad de donde dice ser, es como si tuviera rayos X por ojos y nos verá esta noche. Eso significa que tendremos que acostarnos, porque es como si nos estuviera a los pies de nuestra cama.” Thor lo miró de morros, mientras él cogía el teléfono para llamar al abogado alienígena tarjeta en mano. “Es lo que hace una pareja de recién casados.”

“Eso es más difícil de fingir.” Gruñó, calmándose un poco.

“Con Jika, por favor. Me ha dado su teléfono el agente H del MIB. Sí, espero.” Dijo Loki, mirándole de reojo alejándose el aparato de la oreja. “Vamos a tener que engañar a más gente, como el abogado este. Te dije que esto te iba a sobrepasar y te empeñaste en hacerlo, así que o hacemos las maletas y huimos ya, o te callas y tragas con lo que te toque.”

“Es que pensaba que serían solo besos, pero esto es mucho, ¿cómo vamos a?” Incapaz de decirlo, lo señaló entero. Loki puso los ojos en blanco con hastío.

“Como se ha hecho toda la vida. Tú bebes, yo cambio de aspecto, e intentamos que parezca que llevamos años haciéndolo así. O hacemos las maletas, para mí es una opción que siempre está abierta.” Thor bufó y él se centró en el teléfono de nuevo. “Hola, soy Loki Odinson, de Nueva Asgard. Sí, me alegra saber que le han hablado de mí. Sí, exacto.”

El moreno dio algunas vueltas por el salón mientras concertaba la cita. Prometía mandarle un resumen de su vida (y de sus cargos como delincuente en la tierra) mientras Thor se levantaba del sofá y miraba por la ventana. Esa alienígena debía estar al caer; además, se casaban en unas horas y no sabía nada al respecto. Ni siquiera sabía si Val había seguido con aquello también.

La situación era un desastre, mentiras aparte. Una cosa era mentir sobre el papel; otra más difícil hacerlo ante gente, ¿pero sexo? ¿Amor? En los ojos de Loki veía a Frigga en muchas ocasiones, eran hermanos, por las barbas de Odín. ¿Cómo iban a hacer algo así? Lo miró de reojo. El moreno ni siquiera seguía el canon de belleza de Asgard; era flacucho, taimado, y terriblemente insufrible. Era todo palabrería y cobardía, si bien era un príncipe y un auténtico héroe, pero seguía levantando más el deseo de partirle la cara por bocazas que de hacerle otras cosas.

Loki colgó el teléfono y lo miró. “¿Qué?”

“Nada, solo pensaba. Soy muy fiestero, podría beber hasta la inconsciencia y se entendería que no… Ya sabes.” El hechicero se acercó hasta la ventana por la cual él miraba y miró también. Caía una lluvia torrencial y cargada de rayos, que tenía toda la pinta de ser una tormenta procedente del atlántico norte.

“No será una gran fiesta. Ni siquiera sabemos lo que ha hecho la valquiria, y no hay un lugar sagrado en el que celebrarlo con esta lluvia, ni suficiente alcohol para hacerte a ti eso. Además, seguramente y con este tiempo, nadie quiera celebrar nada tampoco.” Thor miró al cielo. Eso no se lo podía discutir.

“¿Entonces?” Un taxi entró en el pueblo por la base de la colina, aunque les costó verlo por lo densa que era la lluvia.

“Podríamos huir.” Thor suspiró. Él no quería irse. Loki lo imaginó, porque suspiró también. “Lo de anoche te quedó muy bonito, pero estaba claro quién iba a ganar de verdad si te hacían escoger. Iré a hacer las maletas.” El rubio se giró y lo sujetó de la mano.

“Espera. No nos vamos a ir, prometí luchar y hacer todo lo posible para quedarme con las dos opciones, la tierra y contigo.” Dijo con voz firme. “Y lo pienso cumplir.”

“¿Entonces te vas a acostar conmigo?” Preguntó su hermano, levantando las cejas.

“Eso ya lo vamos viendo. Por lo pronto, recibamos a la tal L y hablemos con Val, a ver si ha hecho algo o no. Si ha sido así, tendríamos que cumplir nuestra parte en una boda asgardiana, y no tendremos tiempo.”

Ambos hermanos se pusieron sus chubasqueros y salieron de la casa. El agua venía con viento, así que se cubrieron las caras lo mejor que pudieron y fueron al hogar de la valquiria. Esta hablaba con una mujer calamar, y al verlos, los señaló.

“Ah, mira, por ahí vienen. Tenéis visita, chicos.”

“L, imagino.” Sonrió Loki de forma diplomática. La aludida les tendió un tentáculo a cada uno, y ellos se los estrecharon. El rubio asintió también con una sonrisa; antes que nada, tenían educación de príncipes y tenían que demostrarlo ante una… Dama.

“La misma. Encantada. Thor, Loki. Felicidades por vuestras nupcias”

“Gracias. Justo de eso veníamos a hablar con la reina.” Sonrió el rubio, sin evitar preguntarse cómo hablaba si no le veía la boca. “Val, ¿al final dónde nos vamos a casar? Porque el día está para pocas celebraciones.”

“Íbamos a preparar el círculo de piedra de la plaza, pero no va a poder ser con esta lluvia. El posadero ha ofrecido su posada, es lo que hay. Y yo oficiaré la boda, como es lógico.”

“Menos es nada.” Asintió Loki. Estaban todos en el porche de la mujer, pero aun así se estaban empapando. L parecía contenta por su naturaleza, pero el rubio empezó a tener frío. “¿Y a qué hora es?”

“Al caer el sol, aunque…” Val miró al horizonte. “Eso es difícil de ver ahora mismo. Pero es pronto, si lo dices por la preparación previa de los novios, tenéis tiempo.”

“Es bueno saberlo, aunque tendré que hacer algunas llamadas, porque Loki va a ser la novia.” Loki asintió y Thor sonrió a L. “Qué bien, vas a tener asiento en primera fila.”

“Y tanto, no quiere asistir nadie.” El mayor la miró.

“¿Cómo que nadie? ¿Literalmente?”

“Literalmente. Nadie se cree lo que os… Pasa.”

“Bueno, sabíamos que pasaría esto si lo decíamos tan pronto.” Asintió Loki. “Pero bueno, la oficiante estará, y la agente L como testigo. Deberíamos ser suficientes.”

“Claro. Y seguramente el posadero también, que para eso ha cedido el espacio. Nos vemos entonces.”

“De acuerdo.” Los hermanos se alejaron y ella cerró la puerta. L se despidió con un cabeceo y se dirigió a la posada. “Se la ve educada.”

“Le gusta el agua, pero dudo que le interese estar aquí. Vámonos, estoy calándome hasta los huesos.” Thor asintió; él empezaba a tener frío de verdad. Loki, no obstante, y pese al chaparrón, no parecía tener tanto frío. Recordó que la tarde anterior le había hecho no mirar cuando se cambió para la fotografía que le había hecho el agente B.; foto en la que tenía su aspecto supuestamente real y azul.

La curiosidad le pudo y tuvo que preguntar. “¿Cómo eres en realidad?”

“¿Perdón?”

“Bueno, siempre te he visto como eres ahora. Pero eres hijo de Laufey, así que supongo que tendrás piel azul, ¿no? Padre decía que eras más pequeño que un gigante, pero yo nunca te he visto.”

“Ni me vas a ver.” Loki entró de morros a la casa, y los hermanos se quitaron los chubasqueros para sentarse delante de la chimenea, en una mullida alfombra gris.

“¿Por qué no?” Insistió. “Nos vamos a casar, ¿no? debería poder verte.”

“No, Thor.” Loki se metió en el dormitorio y salió con una manta que le puso por encima. El rubio se mostró extrañado, pero el moreno se sentó a su lado y se tapó también. “Ella no nos oye pero ya podría estar viéndonos, así que aguántate.”

“Hacer esto no es difícil.” Sonrió, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. “Ahora en serio, ¿por qué no puedo verte?”

“Porque no.” Gruñó. “No es nada del otro mundo.”

“¿Cómo no va a ser nada del otro mundo? Mataste a todos los gigantes de hielo que quedan, eres el último. Tu aspecto debería ser lo más guay del universo.”

“Has visto a los gigantes de hielo tan bien como yo, Thor. No tenían nada de bonito, y yo no voy a ser menos por mucho encanto del superviviente que me pongas.”

“Vale, vale, no insisto.” El rubio suspiró. “Qué difícil puedes ser a veces.”

“Si me dejaras fugarme no lo sería tanto.”

“No te estoy reteniendo, Loki. Si no te vas es porque no quieres.” Le discutió, apretando el agarre. “No soy el único metiéndose donde no debería, somos dos en este barco. Eso quedó claro en Sakaar, no te quieres marchar de mi lado, y yo no quiero que te vayas.”

“Hm.”

“¿Te he dejado sin palabras?”

“No, estoy cabreado. Ahora calla y sécate.” Thor rio por lo bajo, y se relajaron ante el fuego. Cuando se consideró lo bastante seco, miró al reloj de pared tras ellos. Para su sorpresa, todos los muebles habían cambiado y ahora estaba todo listo para un banquete, como dictaban las bodas asgardianas (que eran como las vikingas en esencia), así que miró a Loki.

“Entonces vamos a cumplir las tradiciones como si esto fuera una boda.” Preguntó con gesto algo confuso. Loki se puso en pie y se destapó.

“Qué remedio, si nos casamos porque nos queremos deberíamos hacer las cosas bien. Es todo parte de la estafa.” Tras coger sus teléfonos, le cedió el suyo a Thor. “Tú necesitas hacer el rito de preparación con hombres, y yo con mujeres. Hagamos lo que podamos.”

“¿Tú conoces mujeres? Porque yo solo conozco a dos hombres casados.” Thor aceptó el teléfono y se puso en pie, tecleando. Steve Rogers estaba casado con Tony Stark, y Clint tenía mujer e hijos. Más allá de eso, y sabiendo lo mal que se le daba a Korg prácticamente todo, pocas opciones tenía como ayuda. Por otro lado, Loki estaba literalmente solo si iba a jugar el papel de la mujer, pero parecía concentrado tecleando, tal vez maquinando.

“Val va a tener que apechugar, es la única que se me ocurre. ¿Crees que Stark me prestaría a su ex mujer? Solo es para el rito, no tendría que quedarse mucho tiempo.”

“Es posible. Entonces” Thor puso la mano, y Loki, entendiendo, le devolvió el anillo de su madre. “te veo a la hora de la boda, amor mío.” Como prueba, le dio un beso en la mejilla. El moreno no reaccionó ni bien ni mal, solo asintió, así que cogió su hacha y salió a la tormenta, echando a volar hacia el otro lado del globo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este episodio casi es una transición para el siguiente, a mí (que soy la que lo escribió) me pareció corto, ¡pero prometo que el siguiente merecerá la pena! Hasta la semana que viene :)
> 
> ...
> 
> Ahora que le echo otro vistazo, es que me sorprende lo corto que me parece xD Tal vez sea este viernes cuando suba el siguiente. Sea como sea, el lunes es el tope para la continuación. ¡Hasta entonces!


	5. La boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el momento, toca casarse. Thor y Loki fingen y a la vez no fingen sus votos, porque como hermanos que son, se quieren, aunque no dentro de los límites de una boda. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro tras jurarse amor ante las leyes asgardianas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración:   
> En este “universo”, Steve Rogers no se quedó en el pasado, y Tony Stark no murió en la batalla final contra Thanos. Por devenires del destino (escribí esta historia en un fanfic que no he subido a ninguna parte, perdón >-<), Tony se divorció, y Steve y él comenzaron una relación que derivó en su posterior matrimonio.  
> Además, en este caso me he documentado para realizar una boda con raíces vikingas lo más ajustada a una real, si bien es cierto que mis fuentes eran bastante escasas. Los acontecimientos que Thor y Loki llevan a cabo en este capítulo están basados en la tradición Asatrú (odinista, vikinga, o lo más parecido, en resumen).  
> Espero que todo esto tenga sentido, en mi cabeza lo tiene pero no creo que eso sea un buen ejemplo. En fin, disfruta :)

**Anteriormente, en “Con este anillo” …**

_“Es posible. Entonces” Thor puso la mano, y Loki, entendiendo, le devolvió el anillo de su madre. “te veo a la hora de la boda, amor mío.” Como prueba, le dio un beso en la mejilla. El moreno no reaccionó ni bien ni mal, solo asintió, así que cogió su hacha y salió a la tormenta, echando a volar hacia el otro lado del globo._

**Y ahora…**

Tony abrió su antiguo hangar de trajes y echó a andar dentro. Tras él, Thor y Steve caminaron en un incómodo silencio. No esperaban para nada que el rubio apareciera en su casa después de tanto tiempo (a sus ojos) para decirles que se casaba con _Loki_ , y que si podían ser su familia para los ritos de una boda asgardiana.

“Yo soy el primero que no cuestiona las cosas raras, para muestra un botón,” comentó, cabeceando a Steve. Este le miró mal, pero de forma divertida. Se detuvieron delante de una puerta y la abrió y encendió la luz. Todo un arsenal se mostró ante los tres en todo su esplendor. “pero ¿Loki? ¿Estás seguro de que no te ha comido el coco?” Thor se adentró un poco más en el arsenal y se quitó las gafas de sol. Allí aún era de noche, pero así se le secaban menos los ojos al volar (o eso quería pensar). Buscó la sección con armas tradicionales, dando con una buena muestra de cuchillos y armas blancas.

“No, amigo. El amor tiene muchas formas, y esta es solo una más de todas ellas.” Mintió. Tony no parecía del todo convencido, pero Steve negó. Si era algo que ellos no debían saber debían respetar eso.

“Ayúdale, anda. La espada de la familia es cosa nuestra.” Susurró. Iron Man asintió y avanzó más que el dios.

“Por aquí. Estas armas las he hecho yo o las he comprado, pero tengo algunas que pertenecían a mi padre.” Thor y Steve lo siguieron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una de las partes más alejadas del almacén. “Si de verdad necesitas un símbolo familiar, deberías coger una de esas.”

“Muchas gracias, de verdad. No pensaba que tendría que montar una boda tan rápido, por eso… En fin.”

Steve le puso una mano en el hombro. “No pasa nada, para eso están los amigos. ¿Qué más necesitas?” Tony sacó una caja de debajo de una manta y la puso sobre una mesa cercana.

“El baño purificador puedo hacerlo yo solo, creo. La espada es lo único que no tengo, Asgard acabó hecha cenizas, es obvio que no puedo rescatar nada de ahí; bastante que una criada rescató algunas joyas de nuestra madre o no tendría ni anillo de pedida.”

“De los anillos puedo ocuparme yo, chaval.” Tony los hizo acercarse con un ademán y abrió la caja. Los dos rubios se mostraron sorprendidos al ver la impresionante espada vikinga con piedras y runas en el mango. “Lo que sea por un amigo. Y hablando de amigos, esta amiguita la consiguió mi padre en una subasta. Data de los tiempos de tus leyendas, del siglo VIII si no recuerdo mal, y está restaurada, pero puede hasta usarse. Rompe jarrones Ming como si fueran pompas.” Steve le miró con una ceja en alto y él se encogió de hombros. Impresionado, Thor cogió la espada con reverencia.

“Esta espada se parece mucho a la del jefe de un clan que conocí hace muchos, pero que muchos años.”

“Igual es la misma.” Comentó Steve, poniéndole la mano en la espalda a Tony.

“Coincido, seguro que las fechas cuadran. Es auténtica, no te extrañe que sea la de…”

“Lo llamábamos el Guerrero Rojo, es… Vaya.” Alzándola, la niveló y dio algunas estocadas al aire. No tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, pero se sintió joven, fuerte y atlético, reviviendo con una sonrisa antiguas batallas. “Para mí sería un honor, pero no sé si debería usar precisamente esta espada.”

Tony negó, sacando de la caja una funda, obviamente creada en el presente, para que la envainara. “Es más tuya que mía, estoy seguro. No te preocupes.”

“Considéralo un tributo por lo que tú aportaste al panteón clásico de nuestro planeta.” Sonrió Steve. Tony asintió con aprobación, y él envainó la espada, conmovido.

“Gracias de nuevo. Yo…” Se planteó durante un segundo decirles la verdad, pero no supo si debía. Miró la espada y acarició la empuñadura con mimo. Al final suspiró, y se tocó también la barriga con vergüenza. “¿Puedo usar tu jacuzzi? Para el rito.”

“Claro. ¿Ese rito tuyo es igual que el de Loki? Porque no le he dicho a Pepper lo que iba a hacer exactamente, y me preocupa que quiera abofetearme al volver.”

“No, tranquilo. Loki puede ser muchas cosas, pero idiota no es. Tratará bien a la señorita Potts y no dejará que se sienta incómoda.”

“Más me vale.” Tony lideró la vuelta al exterior, y la caja se quedó allí, vacía por un propósito mayor y, según se mirase, bastante estúpido.

+++

Val terminó de vestir a Pepper, y esta se miró por encima. La ropa ceremonial que tenían que llevar ellas como preparadoras de “la novia” era preciosa, y la trenza que le recogía el pelo estaba impecable, pero no dejaba de preguntarse si hacía bien con todo eso. Val le había mentido a petición de Loki; lo mejor era que esa estafa la supieran solo ellos tres, así que sonrió.

“No te preocupes, Loki va a bañarse con forma de mujer para que no te sientas incómoda.”

“Eso es un detalle, creo. Nunca había estado en una boda vikinga, pero suena emocionante. ¿Ahora qué?” Val cogió un cuenco con flores y le dio a ella otro. Estaban en su casa, que tenía en el patio una laguna natural que había techado con la ayuda de Korg para la ocasión (en realidad había sido por ella, pero quedaba bien decir eso).

“Loki debe estar ya fuera. Tenemos que desvestirla y ayudarla a bañarse, y ponerle la ropa de la boda. Vamos.” Pepper la siguió, rezando para no pisarse la ropa. Para su sorpresa, el exterior no solo estaba techado, sino que la tormenta y el viento no se colaban por los lados gracias a unas velas que emitían un lúgubre humo verde. Ante el pequeño estanque, que parecía más un trozo de laguna termal que otra cosa, una mujer de pelo negro y ojos verdes las esperaba con ropa ceremonial y una corona de flores.

“¿Esa es Loki?” La aludida parecía rezar mirando al agua con gesto muy serio, y Val asintió.

“Sí, el cabrón tiene buen gusto.” Masculló, enfilando el suelo de piedras que daba hasta la mujer. Loki levantó la mirada al verlas y saludó con un cabeceo.

“Gracias por venir, señorita Potts.”

“Ya, de nada. Pensaba decirte una bordería, pero me he quedado en blanco. Enhorabuena, supongo.”

“Gracias, supongo.”

“Cuánto supongo, ¿eh? Venga, al lío.” Val puso los cuencos en el suelo, e instó a Pepper a ponerse al otro lado de la morena. “Quítale la corona y ponla en ese cofre, y luego echa las plantas en el agua.” Pepper vio un cofre tras ellas y asintió. Al coger la corona gruñó, se había pinchado con una espina. Miró la cabeza morena, pero al parecer Loki no se había pinchado. Val desvistió a Loki y susurró, aprovechando que la rubia se había alejado. “¿Qué hacemos si pregunta?”

“Mentir, eso está claro.”

“Estamos engañando a los dioses.” Loki le cogió la mano, lista para entrar en el agua. Pepper echó las hierbas en el agua, ajena a su conversación.

“Eso por una vez no es cosa mía. Las quejas a Thor.”

“¿Qué pensaría la Madre de Todos de esto?” Loki se metió en el agua y se capuzó. Pepper casi sintió ganas de aplaudir por lo ceremonioso de los movimientos de la morena; era francamente todo un espectáculo. Tony no mentía cuando llamaba a Loki _Drama Queen_. Val se metió con ella en el agua aunque con su túnica, y Pepper se sacó de un saquito de su cinturón unos papeles. Se suponía que debía dar las pautas de comportamiento a Loki durante esa especie de preparación.

“Vale, em, ¿empiezo?”

“Por favor.” Sonrió Loki. Val le pasó algunas hierbas de las que flotaban por el pelo, y ella asintió.

“Vale, lo primero es respetar a Thor. Eso ya lo has incumplido.” Murmuró. Val sonrió, pero Loki hizo lo propio.”

“A partir de ahora lo haré, gracias por la preocupación.”

“La verdad es que todo esto es… Bastante anticuado. Es como si fueras a ser parte de sus pertenencias.” Se quejó.

Val capuzó a Loki. “En realidad las mujeres tienen en Asgard casi tanto poder como los hombres. Odín era el rey, sí, pero la reina Frigga mandaba tanto o más.”

“Era la que mandaba cuando Padre dormía.” Explicó la mujer al salir del agua. Miró mal a la Valquiria, porque la había dejado bajo el agua con las manos en la cabeza.

“Perdón.” Sonrió. Pepper le leyó algunas otras cosas que se suponía que debería saber y hacer como mujer casada, y la ayudaron a salir del agua y secarse. Val miró el reloj de su casa y asintió. “Tengo que ir a la posada, aún nos faltaba un cerdo para el sacrificio.”

“Nos vemos allí, entonces.” Pepper las miró a las dos con una mezcla entre curiosidad y ofensa.

“¿ _Sacrificio_?”

“Animales para los dioses.” Cuando Pepper le puso la ropa, vio que le quedaba grande, pues era de hombre.

“Esto no es de tu talla. ¡Oh!” Masculló. Loki se transformó en hombre ante sus ojos, y ella dio un respingo. “Cierto. ¿Te vas a casar así?”

“Es lo que se supone que soy.”

“Claro, sí, no, tiene, tiene sentido. ¿Te puedes agachar un poco?” Loki obedeció y ella le puso una corona formada por flores bañadas en oro. “¿Vas a ir así? ¿No necesitas nada más?”

“No, así es suficiente. Te pediría que te quedaras, pero creo que en Estados Unidos es de noche, y tienes una hija. Deberías volver a casa con ella. Te puedes quedar la túnica, por supuesto.”

“Ah, gracias, sí, haré eso.” La rubia se lo quedó mirando mientras él se ajustaba la ropa. Pese a lo ceremonioso de toda la situación, sentía que el ambiente era quizás un poco demasiado serio, casi triste. Más allá de la opción de que le pudieran estar mintiendo por algún motivo desconocido, pensó si no sería por la falta de una familia que los apoyase. “Loki, yo no soy tu madre, pero soy madre.” Comentó. El moreno la miró con curiosidad. “Y, como madre, noto… Que algo no va bien en todo esto.”

“Si también crees que miento, es sensación tuya.” Pepper negó.

“Podría ser, y eso me preocupa, porque sé lo mal que lo pasó Thor mientras, bueno, pasó el lapso, pero no es eso. Nervios aparte, normalmente una boda es un hecho alegre, y tú no lo pareces.” Loki invocó una elegante y brillante espada a sus manos, y la metió en una adornada funda. La tradición dictaba que la novia debía dar una espada nueva al novio, y este una antigua a la novia.

“Nadie espera casarse en unas condiciones pobres y raras como estas. Nuestra madre siempre pensaba en las bodas de sus hijos, y ninguna implicaba nada de esto. Si me siento mal, es únicamente por ella. Hasta estando muerta la decepciono.” La rubia le levantó la barbilla al moreno. En sus ojos podía verse melancolía y tristeza, y sintió lástima por él, una genuina.

“Eso no es justo, pero no solo por ella. Mira Loki, eres un mal bicho, pero no tan malo como todos, incluso tú, pensáis. Yo creo que tu madre, dentro de lo que esperase o no, lo único que quiere es que sus hijos sean felices. Intenta conseguir eso, y será suficiente para ella. Te lo digo como madre.” Sonrió.

Apretando la espada en su mano, Loki tragó saliva. Y sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a la mujer a modo de agradecimiento. Lo que iban a hacer estaba tan mal a tantos niveles que no sabía ni por dónde empezar a flagelarse, por lo que las palabras de Pepper se clavaron en él como una daga.

+++

Thor comprobó con Val el anillo de runas que había en el suelo de la posada. El posadero se había portado apartando las sillas de la zona de comidas para ellos, y él dejó su hacha presidiendo el círculo por fuera. No muy lejos estaba todo dispuesto para el sacrificio a los dioses, y la morena, vestida también para la ocasión, se puso el pelo tras la oreja.

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Fingir una boda, con todas sus consecuencias, al estilo de Asgard. ¿Loki lo vale tanto?” El rubio se puso bien las mangas de su traje de ceremonias y asintió.

“Loki es mi hermano, merece que lo ayude.”

“No es esa la pregunta que te he hecho.” Korg llegó con Mik en brazos y se sentaron en dos sillas de las tres disponibles para los invitados, y él saludó. La mujer bajó la voz y lo colocó en su sitio. “Te estoy preguntando si merece la pena que hagas esto por él.”

“Pues claro que sí.” Gruñó. “No puedo perderle más veces, es todo lo que me queda.” Ambos vieron entonces entrar a la agente L, todo tentáculos dentro de un traje y dejando agua a su paso, y se separaron un poco. “Llega justo a tiempo, agente. La mejor silla es para usted.” Sonrió, señalando. La aludida se sentó al lado de Mik, y Korg saludó con un ademán.

“¿Usted también viene a la boda? Thor es uno de mis mejores amigos, junto con Mik. Este es Mik” dijo, señalando a la larva. “y también es amigo de Thor. Pero no somos demasiado amigos de Loki, es un poco aburrido. Aunque es buen tío, ¿sabe? Nos ayudó a escapar. Y salvamos un reino juntos. A mí me cae bien.”

“Pues debes ser el único.” Comentó. Él negó.

“¡Claro que no! Mik también lo adora. ¿A que sí Mik?” Este se revolvió un poco y él asintió. “Dice que le gusta.”

Loki entró entonces y se quitó el chubasquero. El posadero pasó por delante de él con tres animales sujetos de tres cuerdas, por lo que el moreno entró detrás de ellos y dejó que su capa verde tocara el suelo. Thor sacó pecho al verlo, y apretó la espada en su mano. Loki se acercó con una reluciente en las suyas, y entró al círculo.

Ambos cruzaron las espadas y pusieron sus manos encima, como dictaba la tradición. Val carraspeó y alzó la voz.

“Hola a todos, esto está muy lleno, así que perdonad si no me oís.” Ambos hermanos la miraron mal, pero ella solo señaló al posadero. “Primero, los sacrificios.”

Ante la sorprendida (y traumatizada) mirada de los tres testigos, el posadero mató una cabra en nombre de Thor, quien asintió y sonrió contento. Luego, una cerda en nombre de la diosa Freyja, diosa de la fertilidad, y un jabalí en nombre de su hermano Freyr. L tomó notas, y Thor miró a su hermano. La sangre había manchado las runas del círculo, pero no sus pies.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó por lo bajo mientras se intercambiaban las espadas, al ver sus ojos algo hinchados. Loki se mostró extrañado.

“Sí, ¿por qué?”

“No tienes buena cara.”

“Es que la reina me ha dejado solo con una humana a cuyo ex marido intenté matar. Me ha dado una patada donde más me dolía.” Thor hizo un gesto de dolor y Val rio.

“¡Basta de palabras dulces, tortolitos, que me sacáis los colores!” Mintió. “Sé que os morís por el momento del beso, pero no hemos llegado. Thor, adelante.”

“Eh, sí. Ejem.” Tras mirar a Loki, acabó mirando a las espadas cruzadas y a sus manos sobre estas. “Eh… Loki.”

Empezó a entrar en pánico. No sabía qué decir, y sus manos empezaron a sudar. L tomaba notas, y Loki asintió.

“Perdona que te interrumpa, pero me gustaría empezar a mí.” Dijo con una sonrisa. Val asintió con prisa.

“¡Adelante! La reina no pone pegas.” Sonrió también con incomodidad. Como Thor no se desatascara, estaban jodidos. Loki cogió aire, mirando a las espadas.

“Thor, has sido el único hermano que he tenido nunca, como bien sabes.” Dijo con calma. Consiguió darle el toque de vergüenza justo a su voz, por lo que el rubio salió de su pánico para escucharle. “Y he sentido muchas cosas por ti a lo largo de los siglos. Admiración, envidia, ira y amor. Pero” Dijo, parando para coger aire y suspirar, como si se diera fuerzas. Korg se sonó los mocos, la voz del moreno parecía convincente. “pero por suerte, el amor es el que siempre ha ganado a las que han sido negativas. Te he hecho mucho daño, pero porque nunca he sabido qué iba a ser de mí sin ti. Por eso, el que estemos haciendo esto, el que hayamos llegado hasta _aquí_ , para mí es algo que carece de explicación. Pero también es algo que agradezco. Porque te quiero.” Dijo, mirándole. “Más de lo que he querido ni querré a nadie. Así que gracias por elegirme.”

Val y Thor lo miraron igual de boquiabiertos.

“¡Qué bonito!” Dijo Korg, aplaudiendo y sacando de su ensimismamiento a los otros dos, que recuperaron la compostura como pudieron. Thor sacó pecho y resopló, intentando poder decir algo a la altura de una falsa declaración tan bonita como la que acababa de oír. Decidió pensar en algo como todas esas cosas que había querido decirle siempre a Loki cuando lo creía muerto.

“Siempre pensé que llegaría al final de mi vida contigo. Al principio como hermanos, luego como compañeros de armas, y cuando descubriste tus orígenes y te alejaste de mí, algo cambió en ti y pensé que no podría cumplir ese sueño.” Dijo, apretando con impotencia las espadas cruzadas. “Pero al final volviste, como siempre, y ahora… Ahora sé que no me vas a dejar.” Sonrió con alivio. Eso era cierto, Loki ahora era no solo bueno; había vuelto a ser el de siempre; a ser alguien mejor, y eso debía reconocerlo. “Y no hay día en el que no tema que te vayas, y en el que no agradezca que no te hayas ido. Gracias por quedarte conmigo, y gracias por quererme, Loki. De verdad.”

En esa ocasión, el boquiabierto era Loki, aunque de manera sutil. Val tenía las cejas en alto, y Korg aplaudió de nuevo. L seguía anotando, pero eso a los presentes poco les importó. El moreno asintió y bajó la cabeza, mirando las espadas. En silencio se intercambiaron los anillos y bajaron las armas, cada uno con la del contrario, y Val los señaló.

“Pues… Ya está. Yo doy mi bendición a esta unión, y os pido que os beséis.”

Thor sujetó a su hermano del cuello y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla. Este le sonrió y se acercó a él cerrando los ojos, y se dieron un beso en los labios. Era el primero con una carga emocional como esa y no habían practicado, pero significó mucho para ellos. Mentiras aparte, ambos habían sentido que se estaban conociendo de nuevo, y eso era lo que más les importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy pensando en cambiar las actualizaciones del lunes al domingo. Se acerca la época de examenes en mi universidad, y no sé cuánto tiempo voy a necesitar para estudiar, ni si podré subir episodios con la misma regularidad. Son programables, pero nunca me he fiado de estas cosas y prefiero hacerlo "a la antigua". En cualquier caso, le voy a dar vueltas al asunto, y por lo pronto, espero que pases un buen domingo. Pero no te preocupes, seguirán subiéndose semana a semana, prometo no retrasarme :)
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. La primera noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los antaño príncipes de los asgardianos son ya un matrimonio a ojos de sus dioses, pero hay ojos que siguen mirando. Que el MIB salga de plano no significa que no vayan a seguir vigilando, así que, tras un banquete "digno" de la primera Asgard, toca la noche de bodas... Pero siendo ellos dos hermanos que no se quieren de esa manera, ¿podrán Thor y Loki cumplir con las espectativas de la situación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Soy un desastre con los tags (tampoco sé poner emojis cuando respondo comentarios, el problema es que yo me estoy quedando atrás con estas cosas xD) así que he olvidado mencionar que en este fanfic aparece el personaje “Korg” de Ragnarok, así que lo siento por eso :'). Al mismo tiempo, aquí hay algo de sexo, aunque aviso que no es completo y, además, Thor sigue estando… "Rellenito". Pero sinceramente, eso es algo que tanto Loki como yo vemos adorable <3 Si no te gusta leer a Thor gordo con Loki, solo tienes que visualizarlo como siempre en los momentos clave.
> 
> También me gustaría aclarar que ciertas cosas que pasan durante el banquete siguen teniendo relación con la información sobre bodas Asatrú que usé para dicha ceremonia, pero serán las últimas, palabra! Solo quería ser correcta, pobrecitos, no les queda familia, qué menos que mantener algunas tradiciones ya que están (además, dan veracidad a su bonita "estafa"...)
> 
> Y una vez más, recuerda: Si no entiendes alguna palabra, aquí estoy para aclarártela!

**Anteriormente, en “Con este anillo…”**

_Thor sujetó a su hermano del cuello y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla. Este le sonrió y se acercó a él cerrando los ojos, y se dieron un beso en los labios. Era el primero con una carga emocional como esa y no habían practicado, pero significó mucho para ellos. Mentiras aparte, ambos habían sentido que se estaban conociendo de nuevo, y eso era lo que más les importaba._

**Y ahora…**

Korg aplaudió de nuevo y ellos se apartaron. A Thor se le quedó la sonrisa pegada en el rostro, y la de Loki era diplomática, pero también sonreía. Dieron las gracias al posadero, y se marcharon a casa, a celebrar el banquete. Las tradiciones aún no habían acabado.

Cuando subieron la colina hasta la casa y como indicaba la tradición, y pese a la lluvia, Thor cogió en brazos a su hermano y entró con él en brazos, seguidos de los invitados. Val se acercó a la mesa del banquete seguida de Korg, Mik y L, quien de paso anotó algo relacionado con la decoración festiva de la casa.

El rubio dejó a Loki en el suelo se miraron con algo de vergüenza. Se habían casado con todas las de la ley, lo cual era bastante difícil de asimilar al haber sido tan precipitado. Thor cogió su espada y la sacó de la funda para admirarla, y Loki lo imitó.

“¿Esta espada no es como la del Guerrero Rojo?”

“Sí, creo que es la suya. Era del padre de Tony, la compró hace mucho.”

“Es impresionante. Ese tío estaba loco.” Sonrió. El rubio asintió.

“¿Verdad? En aquella época los humanos estaban locos, era divertido.” Rio. Loki asintió. Ambos se acercaron al pilar maestro de la casa y fue su turno de sorprenderse.

“Esta espada es preciosa. ¿De dónde la has sacado en tan poco tiempo?”

“Pregunté al herrero del pueblo, la había forjado para la boda de su hijo. Él… No pudo usarla, y accedió a dármela si iba a ser para ti.”

“Oh, entiendo. Fue…”

“No, no fue Hela, tranquilo.”

“Menos mal, solo me faltaba eso.” Suspiró con alivio, colgándola del pilar. La miró con orgullo, y Loki lo miró con cariño. “Eso es. Esta será la honorable espada de la familia ahora.”

“¿Venís o qué? Que quiero beber.” Se quejó Val desde su asiento. Loki dejó su espada en la entrada y se acercaron a la mesa para sentarse. La morena cogió una taza cualquiera de la cocina y una botella de hidromiel y se las tendió a Loki. “Te toca darle la _copa del amor_ a tu marido.” Una vez con las manos libres, empezó a beber con prisa.

“Pero si esto es una taza.” Murmuró él con desaprobación. Korg asintió.

“¡Esa se la regalé yo por su cumpleaños! Es roja. A Thor le gusta el rojo.” Comentó con orgullo. Val sonrió divertida y no dejó de beber.

“Pues esa es la copa del amor ahora. Venga, bendícela y dásela a Thor.” Loki puso los ojos en blanco pero vertió el líquido dorado en la taza. Por lo visto, era la aportación de la mujer a aquella bizarrada.

“Con esta bebida, amor, yo te otorgo poder y clamor.” Recitó. “Que tu salud sea fuerte, tu leyenda digna, y reine la bendición hasta tu muerte.” Al terminar sopló sobre la taza y la convirtió en una jarra dorada grande y bonita. Pese a la queja de Korg, Thor recibió la _copa_ y sonrió.

“¡Por mi padre, Odín, que en el Valhalla celebra hasta el fin de los tiempos!” Bebió y rugió con orgullo, levantando la jarra hacia los invitados. Val gritó con alegría y bebió más mientras el rubio le pasaba la bebida a Loki, quien lo imitó.

“Por la diosa Freyja, que bendiga este matrimonio y lo haga duradero.” Dijo antes de beber. Korg aplaudió.

“Ha sido precioso, precioso. ¿Verdad, Mik? Ha sido precioso.” Comentó, mirando también a la agente. Esta estaba casi terminando su libreta, y se asomó para ver. “¿Escribe un artículo sobre la boda? ¿Dónde podré leerlo?” La alienígena escondió la libreta y lo miró mal.

“En ninguna parte, no escribo un artículo.”

“Falta algo.” Con voz cantarina y nariz roja de la borrachera que ya asomaba, Val señaló el hacha de Thor, en la entrada junto a la espada vieja. “Tienes que poner tu martillo sobre el regazo de Loki para que sea fértil.”

“¿Acaso eso hace falta?” Se quejó Loki por lo bajo. “No vamos a tener hijo alguno.”

“Eso nunca se saaaaabe.” Canturreó Val bebiéndose otra botella casi de un trago. Thor estiró la mano y el hacha acudió a ella, pero Loki lo miró mal.

“Ni se te ocurra.”

“No hacemos daño a nadie con esto, ¿no? Sé que es grande, pero será cosa de un momento.” Val se rio como una desquiciada al oírle decir eso, y Korg negó.

“¡No! Lo que toca ahora es el beso. ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen!” Sonrió. Thor colocó el hacha sobre las piernas de Loki y lo atrajo por los hombros. El aludido le sujetó la nuca y se inclinó un poco hacia un lado para dejarse besar. Korg jaleó y para sorpresa del rubio, el moreno profundizó el beso. Acercándolo más a él con el brazo, correspondió y el beso acabó siendo bastante más largo. Korg aplaudió contento, gritando _uuuh_ como había visto hacer en la televisión por cable.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Thor apartó el hacha y la dejó a un lado, y tocó ponerse a comer.

La tradición asgardiana dictaba también que debía haber recitales de poesía, lucha libre y demás fiesta durante el banquete, que podía alargarse fácilmente hasta la semana. Eso no era viable ni por el número de invitados ni por la agente L y el regreso de H a la mañana siguiente, así que lo que hicieron fue apartar la mesa y jugar a la consola. Loki se dedicó a beber hidromiel con Val, y al perder de una manera aparentemente injusta, Thor se peleó con Korg hasta que el suelo acabó con unas cuantas piedrecitas.

La noción del tiempo se perdió durante la noche gracias al alcohol, pero L no bebió. Ella siguió anotando cuando Loki se puso a cantar tras escalar a la espalda de Thor, y cuando este desafió a Val a un concurso de beber y acabó eructando tan fuerte que acabó potando. Mik babeó todo el suelo por buscar el baño cuando nadie parecía por la labor de llevarlo, y Korg intentó levantar el hacha de Thor, falló miserablemente, y se cayó contra la chimenea al resbalar sobre la alfombra que había delante.

No fue mala noche.

Casi al amanecer, con Loki dormido sobre la mesa y Thor empujando a Korg para que se fuera, al fin la agente pareció tomar cartas en el asunto. Se acercó al rubio cuando logró que Korg cogiera a Mik y se marcharan, y lo ayudó a sujetar a Val para echarla también.

“Gracias señorita.” Dijo con voz de borracho.

“No las des, no puedes con ella tú solo.”

“No, no, normalmente yo puedo con todo, pero es que hacía mucho que no bebíamos tanto, las fiestas estas son así, ¿sabe usted? Ha sido divertido.” Sonrió. La agente acompañó a Val a la puerta, y con el frío de la madrugada, esta se espabiló y echó a andar tambaleándose.

“¿Sabe a dónde va?”

“La mayoría de las veces sí, le irá bien. Usted duerme en la posada, imagino.”

“Sí. Pero hoy no debería dormir.” Thor se quedó boquiabierto mirándola, más borracho que otra cosa.

“¿Duerme en una pecera?”

“¿Perdón?”

“No, no lo digo a malas, es que, es, es curiosidad. Es usted muy parecida a un calamar, ¿sabe?”

“Ya. Digo que no puedo irme. Puedo dejar la casa, pero me quedaré fuera.” Thor frunció el ceño.

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque no han consumado.” Thor se tambaleó y miró dentro de la casa. Loki seguía dormido encima de la mesa, y lo señaló.

“¿Acaso cree que voy a tirarme yo a Loki? Si está dormido, por las barbas de mi padre.”

“Lo sé, pero podría ser una treta.” Al rubio le costó algunos segundos darse cuenta de lo que significaba la última palabra que le habían dicho y se ofendió con un bufido.

“Oiga perdone, yo no soy una _rata_ , hemos puesto todo de nuestra parte para esta boda que no teníamos ni pensada, joder, hemos logrado montarla en unas horas y va y me sale con estas. ¿Qué quiere, que le dé café a Loki para despertarlo? ¡Pobrecito!” L se echó para atrás; el rubio se tambaleaba tanto que se replanteó lo que le decían.

“Bueno, supongo que no. ¿Es tradicional beber tanto?”

“Pffff, y más.” Asintió Thor, dándose una palmada en la barriga. “Estoy mayor para beber todo esto. Vuelva mañana y le echo un kiki a Loki donde usted quiera. Buenas noches.”

Cuando entró en la casa y cerró resopló con cansancio.

No estaba tan borracho como parecía, había sido todo una mentira. Pero suponía que la agente estaba al otro lado de la puerta, así que se tambaleó hasta la mesa y meneó a su hermano del brazo para despertarlo. Parecer borracho era la clave.

“Loki. Loooooo. Kiiiiii. A la cama, que así no es fro… form… No puedes dormirte aquí.”

“Hm, déjame, tengo sueño.” Refunfuñó el otro, revolviéndose.

“Pues eso digo, a la cama, vamos.” Con un suspiro Loki se dejó levantar, y abrió los ojos. Miró ausente un momento hacia la pared y entonces sacudió la cabeza. “Está alejándose y no mira para acá.” Masculló pasándose la mano por la cara. Thor suspiró con alivio.

“Gracias a dios, porque me estoy meando.”

“Pues mea, ¿por qué tenías que decirme eso a mí?”

“Porque algo borracho sí que voy.” Tambaleándose menos, Thor se separó de su hermano y se metió al baño. Loki organizó la casa con un ademán y se adelantó al dormitorio, poniéndose el pijama y metiéndose en la cama. Su aguante con el alcohol era menor que el de Thor, pero había aguantado el tipo. Estaba mareado, sí, pero habían esquivado el sexo con vigilancia, al menos por el momento.

“No sé cómo vamos a seguir con esto.” Murmuró con el brazo encima de la frente. Thor salió del baño con pantalón de pijama y se acostó a su lado dejándose caer, y haciéndolo a él rebotar por su peso. Tras el susto, empezó a reírse sin control. “Dios, pero qué gordo estás.”

“¡Eh!” Se quejó Thor, pasándose la mano por la barriga. Estaba molesto, pero por la borrachera eso también le divertía. “No es para tanto, es que soy grande. Soy más alto que tú.”

Loki seguía riéndose. “Es que, es que me hace mucha gracia, casi me tiras de la cama, eres toda una ballena.”

“No, es que a ti te cuelga una pierna, ya estás medio fuera.” Gruñó dándole un codazo. “Esto es lo que hace una ballena.” Sonriendo con malicia, Thor lo empujó, y pese a su grito, Loki terminó en el suelo.

“¡Ay! ¿Pero qué haces?” El moreno seguía riéndose en el suelo, y su hermano acabó imitándole.

“Eso se llama toque de ballena. Tocado y hundido.” Loki se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

“Creo que estás mezclando conceptos.”

“Pues yo al menos puedo tirarte de una cama. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?” Loki le sacó la lengua, resoplando y relajando al fin su risa.

“No morirme de la borrachera. Y a mucha honra.” Tras unos segundos de silencio, al final se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en la cama. Thor estaba inclinado hacia su borde y le ofreció la mano.

“Ya pensaba que te habías dormido ahí abajo.”

“No, gracias, ya he dormido mucho en suelos, no quiero más, gracias.” Con su ayuda se subió en la cama del todo y se apoyó en su barriga.” Es blandurria.” Thor se rio cuando su hermano le dio varias palmadas.

“No hagas eso, que hace cosquillas.”

“El qué, ¿que se mueva? ¡oh! Ya sé. No te tapes.” Thor lo miró cuando se giró y sacó un bolígrafo de su mesilla.

“¿Qué vas a hacer?”

“Eh, cosquillas. Esto es una _pluma_.” Sonrió, destapando su bolígrafo con la boca. Thor en seguida notó algo moviéndose por su barriga, puntiagudo y suave, y se rio. “¡Quieto!”

“Es que me hace cosquillas.” Se quejó Thor, aguantándose. De verdad pensaba que su hermano estaba usando una pluma de escribir como si fuera una de ave. Loki, por su parte, tenía la lengua fuera, concentrado. Garabateó sobre su barriga una brújula, un martillo, un rayito atravesando unos cuernos, y al final firmó con su nombre. Después pensó en escribir _cuidado, objetos pequeños_ y una flecha hacia abajo, pero al hacer la larga línea de la flecha, Thor dio un respingo y se le cayó esta al suelo.

“Jo, Thor, te he dicho que no te movieras.”

“¿Quieres dejar en paz mi barriga? Creía que no te ibas a meter con ella.” Thor se pasó las manos por esta, y por suerte para Loki, ningún dibujo se emborronó. Él pasó también la mano.

“Es redonda, pero no me meto con ella. Me resulta cómica.”

“Hm. Debería perder peso. Apenas puedo hacer nada con ella.” Loki se tumbó a su lado, demasiado mareado como para querer buscar su boli.

“Venciste a Thanos con ella a cuestas.”

“Tony venció a Thanos, yo solo recibí golpes.” Una mano se posó sobre la suya.

“Eso no es lo que me han contado.” Quitándola de en medio, él le dio un masaje circular lento. Thor suspiró, sintiendo que se adormecía.

“Madre hacía eso cuando me dolía de tanto comer.”

Loki apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, y Thor le cedió el brazo como almohada. “Me acuerdo, también me lo hacía a mí. ¿Qué opinó ella de esto cuando te vio?”

“Me llamó fracasado. Espera.” Extrañado, el rubio lo miró. “¿Cómo sabes tú que yo hablé con ella?”

“A ella la criaron brujas, pero ella me crio a mí. Igual no lo sé todo, pero sé que hablaste con ella de alguna manera.” Thor sonrió.

“Eres impresionante, Loki.” El aludido lo imitó, pero con orgullo.

“Lo sé. Pero sigo pensando que esto no molesta para nada.” Murmuró, ampliando los círculos. El rubio negó.

“No he podido ligar en años por su culpa.”

“No ligabas y te _salió_ mientras no ligabas, son dos cosas diferentes.” En un suspiro, Loki deslizó la mano hacia abajo, y palpó el miembro de Thor sobre el pantalón de pijama. El rubio relajó los hombros, dejándose hacer.

Igual sí que estaban los dos un poco borrachos.

“Es posible, pero ahora no ligaría si quisiera.” El moreno lo estimuló hasta que un bulto creció en el pantalón, y él levantó la mano para pasarla de nuevo por su barriga.

“Conmigo ligarías, te lo aseguro.” Thor rio por lo bajo, y la mano se deslizó de nuevo hacia abajo, solo que esta vez entró por el elástico del pantalón y del calzoncillo. El rubio suspiró de forma relajada y se dejó hacer. Loki movió la mano comprobando el tamaño de su hermano, y de un tirón descubrió su miembro.

“Uff.” Resopló ante la libertad. Loki rio por lo bajo, empezando a masturbarle de forma diestra.

“¿Ves? A mí no me molesta tu barriga.”

“Ya lo veo, créeme.” Girando la cabeza un poco, Thor besó a su hermano con urgencia, y movió la pelvis hacia su mano. Loki aceleró buscando su orgasmo, correspondiendo el beso con la misma necesidad que sentía. Con un gruñido, el rubio se corrió, manchando su mano y parte de su abdomen, y relajó el cuerpo.

“Eso ha sido rápido.” El moreno se sentó en la cama y se miró la mano. Con un ademán se la limpió, y al mirar hacia abajo, vio que Thor se había dormido. Por la ventana entraba el sol, y él suspiró. Tenía un problema en sus propios pantalones que al parecer tendría que resolver solo.


	7. Cámaras y acción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la llegada del abogado de Loki, las cosas quedan claras: Las cámaras están para quedarse. No tienen tiempo para sentar las bases de su estafa, así que lo mejor que pueden hacer los hermanos es olvidar que existen y portarse directamente como si la mentira fuera verdad. Pero Thor, en un momento muy suyo, decide hacer algo con lo que Loki no contaba, y que podría salirles caro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Aquí hay un añadido para Thor: En los comics se indica que es capaz de NADAR dentro de una estrella para buscar a Mjonlir, que ha caído en ella, y se desmaya tras varios días ahí METIDO. Acababa en la superficie (sí, de la estrella) donde era recogido, reposaba, y volvía a intentarlo. ¿NO ES ESO ALUCINANTE? Por eso, lo que he hecho aquí es fusionar eso con la dosis extra de vitamina D que cualquier estrella otorga, como nuestro querido Thor, con una pizca de reacciones de las que tiene Superman con ellas.
> 
> En resumen, ¿No os ha pasado nunca que un día os tomáis una bebida energética tamaño familiar y parece que os habéis tomado un ácido? Pues básicamente, eso le ha pasado a Thor. Demasiada energía. Quería que quedara tan claro que lo dije como un millón de veces en este capítulo, y me disculpo por eso...

**Anteriormente, en “Con este anillo…”**

_“Eso ha sido rápido.” El moreno se sentó en la cama y se miró la mano. Con un ademán se la limpió, y al mirar hacia abajo, vio que Thor se había dormido. Por la ventana entraba el sol, y él suspiró. Tenía un problema en sus propios pantalones que al parecer tendría que resolver solo._

**Y ahora…**

Loki se hizo la tradicional trenza de _mujer casada_ en el pelo mirándose al espejo del baño. Se la hizo a un lado y por detrás de la oreja, asegurándose de que se veía poco y no le molestaba, pero era lo que dictaba la norma. Se había casado con Thor y técnicamente habían _consumado_ , así que era lo que tenía que llevar.

Cuando salió, se topó con un resacoso rubio que desayunaba despacio y con gafas de sol en la mesa de la cocina. Él solo se sentó en su silla, pero vio que les habían intercambiado los platos.

“¿Te estás comiendo mi desayuno?” Preguntó con curiosidad. El mayor gruñó en respuesta.

“No debería comer tanto. He decidido que quiero perder peso. Sobre todo si vas a usar mi barriga de lienzo.” Masculló, apartándose de la mesa para que viera sus garabatos. Loki apretó los labios para no reír; no recordaba haber hecho eso en concreto.

“Juraría que mi resaca es menor que la tuya. ¿Por qué puede ser eso?”

“Imagino que porque bebiste un poco y fingiste que dormías, y yo bebí de verdad.”

“Podías haber fingido que aguantabas menos, que es lo que hice yo.” Apartando algunas tortitas que no se pensaba comer, cortó algunas fresas para ponérselas a las que sí y comió un poco.

“Eso habría sido humillante. No te ofendas.”

“¿Yo? Para nada. El abogado vendrá en seguida, ayer le mandé un resumen con lo que he hecho y nuestra situación actual. Deberíamos tenerlo todo claro para cuando venga H.”

“Ugh, ¿va a volver de verdad?” Loki asintió.

“Es un tío diligente.”

“Odio que tenga mi cara.”

“Pues mala suerte. ¿O lo dices por lo que no es la cara?” Thor frunció el ceño.

“No es tan alto como yo. Ni tan cachas. Yo soy mejor.” Murmuró de morros. Loki aguantó lo que le divertía su pataleta.

“Claro.” Cuando sonó su móvil y lo miró se levantó. “El abogado está entrando en el pueblo, voy a ir a verle.”

“¿No va a venir aquí?”

“Por lo que oí ayer, su voz es bastante estridente. ¿Seguro que quieres que venga aquí?”

“No, no, en un rato. Daos un paseo y que venga cuando lo haga también H, confío en tu criterio.”

“Buen hermano mayor.” Tras dejar su plato en el fregadero, se acercó y le besó la cabeza. Thor lo miró con sorpresa y él se encogió de hombros. “Fingimos, ¿recuerdas? Vístete decentemente, a ver si así te acercas al estilo de tu yo humano.”

Thor se quedó gruñendo, y su hermano se fue. Al quedarse solo, se pasó la mano por la barba. No había bebido de más, pero tampoco de menos; tenía lo acontecido la noche anterior algo borroso, aunque, obviamente, recordaba la parte de la boda y parte de la fiesta. Se puso en pie y tiró las dos tortitas que le quedaban, y tras fregar los platos, se miró la barriga. Aún podía ver los garabatos de su hermano, pero se pasó la mano con cariño. Sabía que se habían divertido, aunque había algo que no sabía si había pasado y lo tenía algo confuso.

Se metió en el baño para ducharse y trató de hacer memoria. Justo antes de dormirse, habría jurado que Loki le había masturbado, pero se había despertado limpio, boca abajo, y no sabía si se había girado él y simplemente lo había imaginado, o si Loki tenía algo que ver. No sabía si preguntar o no, pero por las reacciones de su hermano, no podían haber hecho eso. Habría sido muy incómodo.

Al salir de la ducha, se miró en el espejo. Definitivamente, tenía que perder peso. No ya por posibles burlas (que, de hecho, habían sido reales), sino por él mismo. Había engordado al rendirse por haber perdido una batalla de la talla de la venida de Thanos, pero años después había ganado. Había reparado su error con la ayuda de sus amigos, y encima, tenía aún algo de familia.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba mesando la barba con la mano del anillo, y se decidió. Se la recortó y se acicaló lo mejor que pudo, y decidió que haría ejercicio. Seguramente, unas cuantas horas cerca del sol aguantando su calor y haciendo abdominales bastarían.

Tal vez.

+++

Loki repasó el borrador que tenía delante. Jika tenía un aspecto muy similar al suyo de gigante; su piel era azul y tenía líneas de linaje, pero sus ojos, en vez de rojos, eran blancos, y venía de un planeta acuático en vez de uno helado.

“¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que H nos va a ofrecer?”

“Es lo que la agencia suele proponer a todos los delincuentes de clase S como tú. Los cambios subrayados y añadidos por mí se deben a tu estatus; ahora mismo te has casado con Thor, un alienígena ya registrado y con un muy buen expediente, pero en realidad son aproximaciones.” Loki asintió, repasando un par de páginas.

“Así que cámaras 24 horas. Eso no es que me haga mucha gracia, y mucha menos se la hará a Thor, pero es bueno saberlo con antelación.”

“Mira, no soy tonto. Imagino que estás estafando al MIB, la mayoría de mis clientes lo hacen, pero yo no me metí a esto porque sí. Sabía que me toparía con mala gente.” Reconoció. “Pero me repatea que los humanos se crean superiores aunque está claro que no lo son. Fíjate en nosotros, por ejemplo.” Loki lo miró. “Solo por la capacidad tecnológica con la que nosotros hemos sido capaces de llegar a la tierra ya somos mejores que ellos. Ellos aún no saben hacer naves que viajen a otros mundos, por el amor de Knag.”

Loki tuvo que coincidir en eso. “Eso no te lo puedo discutir, pero de todas formas, yo no sé lo que pasará con Thor, pero yo no estoy estafando a nadie con esto.”

“¿Ah no?” Loki negó.

“Yo insisto en que me he casado con Thor porque lo quiero de verdad, pero eso es algo que pensaba callarme toda la vida. Que tu agencia haya venido a tocarnos las narices solo me ha dado una ventaja porque fue él quien lo propuso; yo seré feliz con lo que pueda rascar hasta que me echen. Aunque si no lo hacen, mejor, porque a mi hermano le gusta este asqueroso sitio, y no quiero tenerlo toda la vida detrás suspirando por este planeta.”

“Interesante. Entonces la estafa es más compleja de lo que uno podría pensar.”

“Ya le he dicho a Thor que fingir que me quiere sin plantearse nada más es nuestra mejor baza; al fin y al cabo, él es quien tiene más que perder en todo esto.”

“Eso es cierto. Mira, yo también fui delincuente, por eso mismo estoy aquí ahora. Bueno, fue hace años, pero ya me entiendes.” Loki asintió, cerrando el expediente y dejándolo sobre la mesa. “Os ayudaré en lo que pueda. Según tú, la verdad solo la sabían tres personas, cuatro si me cuentas a mí. Pero ¿cuántos saben lo que tú sientes por tu hermano?”

“Yo diría que mi madre lo sospechaba, pero nunca dijo nada y está muerta. Y ahora tú.”

“Agradezco tal honor en ese caso, príncipe Loki de Asgard.” Reconoció el abogado con una reverencia educada. “Entonces es mejor que eso no salga de aquí. Intentaré ver lo que te dije del asilo político, nadie tiene que saber que destruiste tu planeta de origen, debería bastar con que sepan que eres el príncipe de Jotunheim y que el rey está muerto. Si no, cuando H venga, podemos ver las condiciones que piden para comprobar que no estáis fingiendo un matrimonio fraudulento, y vemos lo que hacemos. Tenemos bastantes opciones, dentro de lo que cabe.”

“Me parece bien. Me alegra ver que los abogados sois una constante universal en todas partes.” Contento, el moreno pagó la cuenta y se pusieron en marcha. La lluvia había dejado de caer aunque el día estaba muy nublado, y enfilaron la colina que llevaba hasta su casa. “¿Ya es mediodía?” Loki miró su reloj para confirmar lo que ponía en el de la biblioteca de Nueva Asgard. efectivamente, habían estado en esa cafetería durante casi cuatro horas.

“El tiempo pasa volando con las maquinaciones.”

“Cada vez me caes mejor, amigo, es mejor que dejes de hablar o nos meteremos en un problema.” Jika asintió cuando llegaron arriba del todo. Loki frunció el ceño al ver el coche negro en la puerta; H estaba allí junto a L, esperando para entrar. “Querido H, dichosos los ojos.”

“Loki, colega. Jika, veo que has madrugado.” El abogado saludó educadamente a los dos agentes y todos miraron a la casa.

“¿Es que Thor no quiere abrir?” L negó.

“Lo he visto partir hace horas y no ha vuelto.” Loki miró al cielo. Le extrañaba que su hermano no hubiera dicho nada, pero igualmente abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar a todos. Comprobó que no tenía mensajes en su teléfono, y que el del rubio estaba encima de la mesa del salón, junto al mando de su consola.

“¿Va todo bien?” Preguntó H con curiosidad. Loki asintió.

“Sí, a veces hace eso. Coge su hacha, da una vuelta por la tierra y vuelve. Estará al caer. Mientras tanto, ¿queréis tomar algo?”

“Oh, no, gracias, pero por cierto. Aquí tienes mi regalo de bodas.” H le tendió una carpeta, y Jika y Loki se lo quedaron mirando. “Sí, es justo lo que imagináis. L me ha dado su informe, una boda muy pintoresca, qué duda cabe.”

“Yo no recuerdo gran parte de la fiesta.” Mintió Loki, abriendo la carpeta. Jika se la pidió y leyó primero el contenido, en lo que Thor volvía.

Un rayo delató la llegada del ausente, y Loki se puso en pie. No sabía cómo debía actuar ante su desaparición, porque dependía del tipo de novio que era, y no lo sabía aún. ¿Celoso? ¿Protector? ¿Comprensivo? Abrió la puerta de par en par con el ceño fruncido justo cuando el rubio iba a abrir por el otro lado, por lo que se topó con él de frente.

“¿Pero qué?” Espetó con sorpresa. Los otros tres se giraron para mirar a la puerta, y un boquiabierto Loki dejó pasar al dios del trueno como dios le trajo al mundo, y más en forma que en toda su vida. Thor entró jovial y con un moreno tono de piel, hacha en mano.

“¡Loki! Querido hermano, vengo hasta arriba de energía, la radiación me ha quitado la borrachera. He estado pensando que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en el sofá como para dejarme vencer por mis miedos, vuelvo a tener cosas por las que luchar, y ser _Santa_ no iba conmigo. Hola, buenos días.” Sonrió a los agentes. Como era de esperar, los tres le miraron la entrepierna, pero el dios solo se puso las manos en la cintura mientras hablaba. “He ido a hacer ejercicio a la superficie del sol. El de este sistema solar no es como el del herrero, he podido acercarme más y el calor junto a un montón de abdominales han hecho lo que ves. Siento haberme ausentado mucho, pero toda mi ropa humana se carbonizó, reloj incluido. ¿Me he perdido mucho?”

Cerrando la boca, Loki le señaló la cara. Seguía teniendo el pelo largo, pero se había recortado la barba y se parecía al Thor de hacía unos años. “No, estábamos, ¿qué te has hecho en la cara?”

“Oh, me he puesto guapo.” Sonrió, pasándose la mano por la barbilla con una sonrisa. “¿No me queda bien? Porque lo he hecho por ti.”

“Te queda, te queda bien, sí.” Loki al fin volvió en sí y cerró la puerta, que aún sujetaba con una mano, y con un ademán le puso unos pantalones de andar por casa y una camiseta gris. El rubio asintió en agradecimiento sin perder la sonrisa. “Pasa, te estábamos esperando.”

“Cierto, sí, la _Gran_ cita. Vamos a ver qué pasa.” Sin vacilar, seguramente por la sobrecarga de energía solar que se gastaba, Thor acercó a su hermano de la nuca y le dio un beso corto y sonoro, llamativo, y nada fingido, a modo de bienvenida. “Me alegro de haber vuelto.” Seguido de Loki, se sentó a la mesa. “¿Y tú eres el abogado?”

“Sí. Mi nombre es Jika.”

“Encantado, colega. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, nos falta una silla. Loki, ven, siéntate aquí.” Thor tiró de su mano. La mesa tenía cuatro sillas y el moreno estaba de pie, pero acabó aterrizando sobre las piernas del rubio. Solo para no crear problemas se aguantó lo mejor que pudo la queja; por su parte, Jika levantó las cejas y miró los papeles que tenía en las manos.

“La… Agencia ha propuesto una serie de condiciones que el señor Loki debe cumplir para que el exilio se posponga y se celebre un juicio justo.” Explicó. Thor se fijó en él, apoyando la mejilla en la espalda de Loki. Este pudo comprobar que aún irradiaba el calor del sol, porque notó que el punto de contacto estaba bastante caliente, así como su improvisado asiento y las manos que lo tenían sujeto. “Además, y debido a su testimonio sobre los actos del señor Loki antes de los hechos acontecidos durante la franja de cinco años conocida como lapso, se quita peso a sus fechorías anteriores. De celebrar algún tipo de juicio, solo sería para pasar como mucho una década en la cárcel de _La balsa_ , aunque lo estipulado en un principio era de 599 años.”

“Mi hermano no va a pasar un solo día en ese sitio.” Advirtió Thor con tono serio. “¿Qué más dicen esos papeles?”

“Para que su expediente se borre y se queden sus _ilegalidades_ a cero” continuó Jika “se necesitan pruebas de peso sobre la veracidad de la bondad en el señor Loki, así como en su matrimonio. Por eso, el MIB se compromete a dejarlos en paz si durante un mes dejan que un dron con cámara los siga las 24 horas del día para comprobar la veracidad de la relación. Después de eso, una vez cada dos semanas debería acudir a firmar a la sede europea, que es la más cercana y está en Londres.”

“Lo de firmar me gusta, suena sencillo.” Asintió Thor. “Pero no lo de la cámara, ¿qué clase de _reality show_ es ese? Me niego a hacer edredoning con público.”

“Ve mucho _Gran Hermano_.” Explicó Loki ante la cara de curiosidad de los agentes y el abogado.

“Me temo que no es una opción.” Respondió H, poniéndose algo serio. “Loki ha cometido muchas atrocidades, y según nuestros agentes en el espacio, no es el único gobierno que quiere que pague por ello. Técnicamente fue esbirro de Thanos, y no hay nadie que no quiera darle su buen merecido a los que aún quedan sueltos por ahí.”

“No queda nadie por ahí más allá de sus hijas, y ellas también se volvieron buenas.” Espetó Thor dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano que no agarraba a su hermano. Loki levantó las suyas en cuanto lo vio venir, pero la bebida de los demás dio un salto, y algunos respingos y manos rápidas corrieron a coger vasos y evitar derrames. “Si a ellas no se las ha castigado, ¿por qué Loki iba a ser un caso distinto?”

“Gamora está desaparecida, o eso tenemos entendido, y Nébula apenas pisa la tierra, no tenemos tiempo para estar esperándola.” Se defendió H. Loki se puso de pie cuando Thor se inclinó hacia la mesa, encendido con el tema.

“Pero la Gamora que ahora mismo sigue viva es la de hace años, una que no se ha convertido en Guardiana de la Galaxia. Esa no se ha redimido, ¡apenas conoce a Starlord!”

“Thor, tranquilo.” Con calma, Loki le apoyó la mano en el hombro y lo echó para atrás hacia el respaldo de la silla con un apretón, y de una manera tan evidente y fuerte, que los agentes y el abogado se sorprendieron. Por su aspecto, muchos solían olvidar que técnicamente Loki era llamado dios por algo. Su fuerza estaba a la altura de la de Thor, aunque fuera reacio a usarla. “Disculpadle, se ha atiborrado de vitamina D y no mide la energía que ahora mismo puede echar. Jika leerá lo que puede pasar si resulta que os estamos estafando y os iréis, por vuestro bien.”

H frunció el ceño, pero Thor seguía refunfuñando con las manos en puños encima de la mesa, como si solo Loki lo estuviera manteniendo a raya. Estaba a punto de pegar un salto y era bastante sorprendente que estuviera intentando contenerse, así que asintió, conforme. Miraron entonces a Jika, que asintió con repentina prisa.

“En resumen, si Loki está cometiendo un acto delictivo con esta unión, el juicio pasaría a tener de nuevo una condena con los primeros años indicados, 599, aunque tendría la opción B de enfrentarse a un consejo galáctico en el espacio, que incluiría el exilio en un cometa-prisión del nivel más alto, o la pena de muerte.” Thor volvió a gruñir y sus brazos se tensaron, evidenciando sus músculos, pero Loki solo le clavó los dedos en el brazo, y para su sorpresa, la mano se volvió azul y emitió vapor al chocar el frío con el calor del otro dios.

El gruñido bajó entonces de intensidad y el rubio puso una mueca de molestia, pero volvió a calmarse. Era evidente que tenía sobrecarga de energía y que estaba demasiado en el límite. Loki, por su parte, señaló la jarra de agua del centro de la mesa, y L le ofreció un vaso. Él se lo dio a Thor con la mano que no lo sujetaba. “Vienes deshidratado del espacio. Bebe.” Thor bebió con ahínco, y resquebrajó el vaso durante el proceso. “Repito, lo mejor es que acabemos con esto por hoy y os marchéis.” Insistió. “¿Jika?” El aludido asintió, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa y sacando un bolígrafo.

“Yo aceptaría. Está claro, al menos por mi evaluación preliminar, que esto no es una estafa.” Explicó. “Solo es un mes de vigilancia, mucho menos de lo que deberían poneros, y todo gracias al estatus de Thor. Firma, aceptad las condiciones, y todo habrá acabado pronto. Es lo más justo que os han podido ofrecer, dadas las circunstancias.”

“Entonces firmo. Me comprometo a pasar por el juicio que sea necesario, si a cambio consigo que me dejen en paz, es lo que me falta para ser considerado una persona decente.” Volviendo su mano como siempre, soltó el hombro de Thor. Los agentes echaron mano bajo la mesa a sus armas, pero el rubio solo dejó el vaso resquebrajado encima de la madera con calma. Su respiración era profunda, pero por cómo miraba a H, se notaba que el enfado seguía vigente.

Thor ni siquiera estaba tan rabioso, solo ofendido, pero por la energía extra acumulada, le estaba costando redirigirla a la lógica o expulsarla. Con calma, Loki firmó donde Jika le dijo y recibió una copia. Los otros tres se levantaron, y H se ajustó la corbata.

“Ahora vamos a ir a por unas pulseras que tenéis que poneros. Con ellas, los drones os localizarán, os podrán seguir en modo camuflaje y empezará la vigilancia.” Explicó. “No hacen ruido y no los veréis, y mantendrán la distancia de seguridad en todo momento, no podréis romperlos pero ellos tampoco os darán un golpe por error. Ahora volvemos.”

Cuando se marcharon, Thor cogió su hacha he hizo caer un potente rayo para soltar algo de rabia. El suelo llegó a temblar y se oyó una explosión no muy lejos.

“Como hayas hecho un agujero, Stark vendrá a reclamarte. Después de que el gobierno de Noruega se lo diga, claro.”

“Estoy rabioso.” Se quejó el rubio, dejando su arma sobre el sofá y peinándose de manera nerviosa. “Esto no me había pasado antes sin motivo.”

“Es por el tipo de sol al que te has acercado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así sin consultarme? Este es probablemente el último momento que tenemos sin vigilancia, y no podemos aprovecharlo para organizarnos porque estás impracticable.”

“¿ _Impracticable_? ¡Yo no soy impracticable! Simplemente he cambiado, cosa que tú no estás haciendo.” Bramó con ira, señalando a Loki. Este levantó las manos y retrocedió dos pasos, despacio, buscando no llevarse un golpe por la sobrecarga su hermano. “Siempre pasa lo mismo, yo evoluciono a cada paso y tú te estancas. Hemos acabado mintiendo como siempre, y todo esto es por tu culpa.” El moreno suspiró con hastío.

“Esta idea es cosa tuya, Thor.” Dijo con voz taimada. Necesitaba que el rubio cambiara de estado de ánimo o estarían en un lío. “Además, no necesitabas cambiar tan de golpe, este es el resultado, nos has dejado a todos en el sitio, ha sido muy sospechoso.”

“Hombre, pensaba que ya que íbamos a tener que fingir que éramos pareja, qué menos que fuera siendo yo un tío guapo y decente.” Gruñó.

“Ya estamos con eso.” Suspiró el moreno arrugando la nariz. Echando un segundo vistazo a la situación, y viendo ahí un hueco para cambiar el humor de su hermano, bajó las manos y le pasó una por el abdomen. “Sabes que a mí me gustaba el estilo de Santa. Eras redondito y suave, ¿dónde voy a pintarte ahora _soy un idiota_? ¿En la frente? No quedaría igual.” Sonrió con diversión.

Tras levantar las cejas con sorpresa por su acción, de pronto Thor cayó en la trampa, y su humor cambió radicalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo por esta semana. Creo que voy a mantener lo de actualizar los domingos, subir capítulos no me lleva más de diez minutos y no perderé tiempo de estudio así que todo irá bien.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo domingo!


	8. La (otra) gran idea de Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utilizar el sol como gimnasio, si eres Thor, tiene malas consecuencias, y las paga de una manera algo patética y humillante. Pero él y Loki, por muy cabreado que esté este último, no pueden hacer otra cosa que seguir adelante con la gran mentira del siglo, y claro, para relajar tensiones y enmendar su error, al Dios del Trueno solo se le ocurre una nueva idea. ¿Será más o menos estúpida que las que ha tenido hasta ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIÓN: La aclaración de hoy tiene que ver con algo que pasa casi al final del capítulo, así que para evitar spoilers, la encontrarás ahí. Disfruta :)
> 
> Y si hay alguna palabra, expresión, o lo que sea que no entiendas, estoy aquí para resolver esa duda!

**Anteriormente, en “Con este anillo…”**

_Tras levantar las cejas con sorpresa por su acción, de pronto Thor cayó en la trampa, y su humor cambió radicalmente._

**Y ahora…**

Thor sonrió de manera interesada, y le sujetó la cintura con una mano para pegarlo a él. El modo vacilón y confiado que hacía años que no salía vio su momento de escape, pues le guiñó un ojo a Loki.

“Podrías poner una palabra por cuadradito. O palabras más cortas.”

“¿Verdad?” Coincidió él. “Y también podría dibujarte botones para apretarlos.” Aliviado, el moreno bajó la mirada y le levantó un poco la camiseta. Era una pena que los agentes no estuvieran ahí en ese momento, porque gracias al subidón, Thor no estaba preguntándose si el extraño coqueteo que habían empezado era moralmente aceptable o no, y la mentira parecía realidad. Con un dedo apretó un abdominal, que aún emitía calor de más. “ _Clic_ , apagado. _Clic_ , encendido. Este podría hacer que te callaras.” Sonrió, apretando uno un poco más abajo. La sonrisa seductora del rubio se amplió un poco más y se pegó más a él, acorralándolo un poco contra lo más cercano, que resultó ser el pilar maestro de la casa.

“¿Y los de más abajo?” Loki asintió con diversión. Un marcado bulto estaba apareciendo en sus pantalones.

“Pues… Supongo que valdrían para que te pongas en modo vibración y yo pueda dedicarme a lo mío.” La sonrisa del mayor se amplió, presagiando su siguiente movimiento.

+++

H volvió con una caja en las manos y abrió directamente la puerta. Al estar los hermanos en casa debería estar abierta, y efectivamente, así la encontró. Entró dentro de la casa y levantó las cejas deteniendo su avance; Thor había pegado la espalda de Loki contra la pared que había junto a la chimenea y estaba dándole un beso arrollador.

“Ejem.” Masculló, llamando con los nudillos a la puerta abierta. Los hermanos pararon para mirarle, uno algo desubicado y el otro algo molesto, y él meneó la caja. “Os prometo que es la última vez que me veis el pelo.” Sonrió. Thor gruñó, apartándose de Loki, que se recompuso un poco, y le arrebató la caja de las manos.

“Trae.” Abriendo la caja, vio dos esferas y dos pulseras a juego. H sacó una y se la mostró.

“Estas pulseras se pueden mojar y atizar, pero por favor, no vayas al sol con una puesta, no creo que aguanten tanto.” Explicó, colocándosela y activándola. La pulsera se ajustó automáticamente a su muñeca y una de las esferas se iluminó, echó a volar, le dio un par de vueltas, y se camufló con el entorno. Al perderla de vista, ambos emitieron un suspiro de sorpresa.

“Sí que se camuflan, sí.” Loki cogió la otra pulsera y lo imitó. “¿Entonces no se apagarán nunca?” Preguntó a la desaparición de su esfera.

“No, la batería es cosa del espacio, yo no sé nada de eso, soy agente de campo, no un cerebrito.” Sonrió H, cerrando la caja. “No sé si os grabarán cagando, pero eso tampoco es cosa mía.”

“Qué asco.” Loki se miró la pulsera. Era blanca, y ese color no le gustaba nada. “Entonces vete a tu país de origen, ya has hecho bastante.” Thor asintió; la curiosidad había vuelto a ganar, y ahora el deseo sexual que tenía segundos antes parecía haberse diluido. “Hasta nunca.”

“Adiós, Loki. Thor, me alegra ver que has hecho algo por mejorar nuestro aspecto.” El rubio le gruñó cuando le dio un toque amistoso en el hombro. “Mis disculpas, majestad. Ciao.”

Thor y Loki lo vieron largarse con prisa cerrando la puerta, y justo después, el menor fue hasta ella y echó la llave. “Se acabaron las visitas.” Dijo con alivio. El rubio apoyó una mano a su lado, en la puerta, y él levantó las cejas. “Sigues con energía de más, ¿eh?”

“Un poco. Pero no importa, ¿no? Estamos casados, es lo que toca. Consumar el matrimonio.”

Cuando su hermano se le echó encima y le besó la nuca tras apartarle el pelo supo que estaba oficialmente en un lío. Habían dejado claro que, para engañar a los humanos del MIB, tenían que fingir desde el principio que eran pareja, pero un subidón de energía en Thor era algo diferente a lo que él tenía en mente. Pensaba que se acostaría con un rechoncho rubito con traumas al que podría domar fácilmente, no al poderoso _dios del trueno_ hasta arriba de sol y ganas de echar un polvo. Como dijera de no acordarse de que estaba con otra persona en vez de con un muñeco hinchable, eso le iba a doler.

Sujetándolo del brazo, Thor lo giró y lo hizo pegar la espalda a la puerta, volviendo a besarle con la misma urgencia de antes. Loki se limitó a corresponder, no le convenía contrariarlo y hacer que su estado pasara de nuevo a rabioso.

Thor lo levantó en peso y Loki se agarró a sus hombros, rodeando su cintura con las piernas. Sonrió al encontrar divertido el no haber encontrado la blanda barriga de siempre delante de él.

Con un beso arrollador el rubio trastabilló por la casa con su hermano a cuestas. Loki chasqueó los dedos y les quitó las camisetas; en otras condiciones los habría desnudado por completo, pero todo lo que implicara perder el tiempo y gastar energía era bienvenido.

Al dar con la puerta del dormitorio cerrada, Thor gruñó y bajó a su hermano. Le pasó la mano por la cintura para mantenerlo pegado a él y con la otra intentó buscar el pomo, pero al final le sujetó la nuca para dirigir el beso. Loki tanteó y sí encontró la manera de abrir la puerta, porque se oyó el leve _clic_ y esta cedió. El mayor rio por lo bajo.

“Menos mal que te tengo a ti o no llegaríamos ni a la cama.”

“No me habría importado quedarme en el sofá.” Sonrió él con diversión. Loki se adelantó tirando de su mano, y lo hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama. Thor se tumbó y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior lanzándolas a un lado, y él hizo lo propio y se le subió encima. Movió las caderas sobre él e hizo aparecer un condón en su mano, así como un bote de lubricante. “¿Haces los honores?” Thor arrugó la nariz de manera confusa.

“Esto no hace falta. Soy grande pero tampoco tanto.” Sonrió, bajándole la mano. Loki volvió a subirla, haciéndole fruncir algo el ceño.

“Thor, te _recuerdo_ ” Murmuró, deseando que las cámaras creyeran que el despiste era por la energía del sol y no por no haberlo hecho nunca juntos” que yo no tengo cuerpo de mujer ahora, no lubrico igual ahí abajo. Tenemos que usar estas cositas, como en los viejos tiempos.”

Y para sorpresa de Loki, de pronto al mayor se le bajó. Él abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, confuso, sin tener del todo claro lo que hacer ni lo que había pasado. Hasta que cayó en que precisamente, la energía era tan baja que Thor se había dado cuenta de lo que iban a hacer. No parecía interesado en tener sexo con su hermano, y Loki no podía culparle, pero el calor acudió a su cara mientras se levantaba de su regazo.

“Loki, yo…” Él negó.

“No vuelvas a irte a un sol que no conoces sin consultarme antes, porque luego pasan estas _cosas_.” Sin esconder la rabia que la situación le había provocado, metió ambas cosas en el cajón de su mesilla de noche y se puso en pie. Se puso su batín bajo la mirada del rubio, que se tapó la entrepierna con la almohada.

“… Sí, claro. Lo siento, no lo haré más.” Dijo quedamente. Loki se sacó el pelo del cuello de la bata, negando y dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana.

“¿Qué quieres comer?”

“¿Eh?”

“Comer.” Loki se giró y lo miró como si nada. “Se ha hecho la hora de la comida.”

“Pues… ¿Pescado?” Loki asintió y fue a la puerta. “¿Te has enfadado conmigo?”

“No.” Respondió, cerrando la puerta. Ya fuera resopló y se pasó las manos por la cara. Les iban a pillar, a él lo iban a echar del planeta, e iba a haber ofendido el deseo de su madre de ver a Thor casado con una buena chica para nada.

Ah, y la humillación del gatillazo también estaba presente. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y fue a la cocina a hacer la comida.

+++

Thor se quiso dar con un pedrusco enorme en la cabeza, ¿qué había pasado? Había pensado que iba a hacer daño a Loki y de pronto una ráfaga de frío le había pasado por la cabeza hasta los pies, y se había desinflado como una pompa (Igual el símil no tenía sentido, pero para él era lo que había pasado).

La cara de Loki había sido de completo pasmo, no esperaba eso para nada, y tristemente esa era la primera vez que lo veía descompuesto en mucho tiempo. Pero aunque al girarse ya estaba de nuevo impávido, se había dado cuenta. Le había hecho daño de alguna manera. Iban a echarlo de la tierra por su culpa, era normal estar enfadado.

Se apoyó con la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y resopló. Tenía que arreglar esa cagada, pero hasta él sabía que intentar repetir ahora le estallaría en la cara. Se puso de pie, se vistió de nuevo, y se asomó con cautela al salón. Más allá, en la zona de la cocina, Loki cocinaba tranquilamente, como si nada, pero se había cambiado de ropa con magia. Él salió despacio y se apoyó en una de las sillas de la mesa.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” Preguntó con cautela. Loki estaba sacando las tripas al pescado que le iba a hacer, y lo miró de soslayo.

“No, por aquí va todo bien. Puedes jugar un rato, si quieres.”

“Ya.” Thor se rascó la barbilla, pensando en qué más decir, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo. “Sí, mejor luego. ¿Te llegué a decir que vi a nuestra madre cuando fuimos atrás en el tiempo a por las gemas del infinito?

El cuchillo cortó la cabeza del pescado con un golpe seco, y Loki se quedó un par de segundos en silencio. Thor tragó saliva. “Algo imaginaba.” Musitó al final, haciendo que su hermano volviese a respirar.

“¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es que lo imaginabas?”

“Se lo contaste a la Valquiria, y ella a mí cuando me estaba recuperando.”

“Ah. Sé que debía habértelo dicho, pero no sé, estabas débil, profesabas un cariño brutal por nuestra madre y pensé que era mejor no volverte loco con eso.”

“Ajá.” Loki siguió cocinando con la cabeza a sus cosas, pero él no desistió.

“Y eh, no me preguntó por ti, pero porque estábamos a otra cosa, pero te lo digo porque… ¿Quieres verla?” El moreno dejó de cocinar y él levantó las manos, esperando la puñalada.

Una vez más, Loki reanudó su acción anterior.

“No, es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado. No tendría sentido que yo fuera a verla después de… Cómo acabamos.”

“¿Lo dices por la boda o porque estabas en la cárcel? Tiene gracia,” Sonrió Thor, recordando. “yo iba un poco pedo, pero recuerdo que fue justo antes de su muerte, tú estabas en el calabozo, te vi, pasé por delante. Estabas acostado, lanzando al aire uno, uno de esos vasitos tan pijos que Madre te había metido en tu celda. Estabas de lujo, todos de pie y tú en tu… En tu cama.” Recordando las cámaras, asintió. Se suponía que en ese momento ya salían. “Debería haberte dicho hola, pero no quería que me vieras gordo.”

“Thor, no sé lo que pretendes” dijo, metiendo el pescado en el horno y recogiendo un poco. “pero no me interesa. Me alegra que te haya bajado el nivel extra de energía, pero no tiene sentido que ahora me hables de nuestra madre. No quiero verla, me alegro que tú lo hicieras, y de hecho, no me extraña que salieras de la depresión después de eso; no había nadie más sabio que ella.”

Thor asintió, pero la situación no iba nada bien.

“Puedo traerla.” Insistió. “Tú también tienes muchos traumas ahí dentro, en ese corazoncito que yo sé que tú tienes.” Sonrió. Loki secó los cuchillos con una ceja en alto. “Solo sería un minuto, a mí me bastó con eso. Que te ponga las pilas y ya podremos ser felices juntos. ¿Qué me dices?”

“Digo que no, Thor, no quiero ver a nuestra madre, está muerta y no necesito que me arrulle más de lo que lo hizo cuando era pequeño, así que” Respondió, girándose. Thor entornó los ojos, algo atemorizado. Lo cierto era que le tenía tanto miedo a Loki en ese momento como cualquier marido se lo tendría a su enfurecida esposa, lo cual era bueno. “si no vas a jugar con Korg, vete a verle. El pescado estará en dos horas.” Masculló, secándose las manos y sentándose en el sofá a leer un poco.

Él suspiró. “Vale, vale. Vuelvo a la hora de la comida, entonces.” Con prisa, cogió su teléfono y salió de la casa. “Mira que le gusta hacer drama.” Sonrió. Loki era muy retorcido, No significaba sí el 98% de las ocasiones, así que al lío con ello. Llamó a Tony sin perder la sonrisa.

“Oye Tony, ¿puedo traerme a alguien del pasado un rato? Prometo llevarlo de nuevo a su tiempo, justo al momento en el que se fue.”

“ _Espero que no hables de otro Thor u otro Loki_ ” Dijo Tony al otro lado de la línea. Él negó.

“No, no, es nuestra madre. Quiero que dé sus bendiciones al matrimonio” mintió “… y relaje un poco el ambiente. A Loki no le gusta nada que nos sigan las cámaras y nadie quiere cabrearlo, créeme.”

“ _¿Cámaras? ¿Se puede saber qué chanchullo tenéis entre manos? No quiero tener que limpiar la red de un vídeo guarro vuestro_.”

“Que no, es que…” Por si acaso, miró de soslayo a la casa, y luego al encapotado cielo. “Él era el favorito de nuestra madre y creo que necesita esto para que… Para que lo nuestro funcione, ya sabes.” Se rascó un poco la barba mientras el moreno lo pensaba. Al final oyó un suspiro, y gesticuló victorioso.

“ _Vale, veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Qué tienes en mente? Porque si tu madre se pilla un shock puedes mandar a la mierda todo el presente. Y como hagas eso te mato. Bueno, Steve. Con tu propia hacha, y luego se la queda, que sabes que puede con ella._ ”

“No me recuerdes eso, te lo pido por favor.” Sonrió con incomodidad. “Tú solo ve, habla con ella, dile que venga, que Loki la necesita, y su instinto de madre hará el resto.”

“ _Ah, que encima voy yo a por ella_...”

“Claro, también quiero que se sorprenda. Acababa de verme gordo y me va a ver… Cambiado.”

“ _Me estás asustando, lo sabes, ¿no? Me falta mucha información ahora mismo._ ”

“Tú solo ve al momento exacto en el que el conejo y yo nos fuimos, la convences para venir, y luego yo la llevo. Además, verás Asgard, sales ganando.” Se quejó, colgando con alegría. Seguro que Loki se lo acababa agradeciendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACION: Tony menciona algo al final del capítulo relacionado con los viajes en el tiempo. Esto ya es a título personal, NO me gustó nada que trataran los viajes en el tiempo en Endgame como algo que te deja modificar el pasado sin afectar al presente. Es algo ilógico, así que en este caso, si van, hacen, o hablan con alguien del pasado, tienen que evitar que esto afecte a su futuro (que para eso escribo yo esta historia xD). Eso solo significa ir atrás sin que te descubran, te molestes a ti mismo, o en este caso, hables con alguien que sabes no va a resultar afectado por tu presencia. Ya lo veréis mejor en el siguiente episodio.
> 
> Y esto no es una aclaración ya, pero estoy algo enfadada porque, desde hace varios días, no consigo acceder a mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi. Estaba intentando poner a la par esa cuenta con esta y la de Wattpad en cuanto a fanfics (más info en mi perfil aquí), pero dice que hay un error grave en la base de datos y no puedo acceder. Eso me tiene hasta agobiada, porque he recibido comentarios y no me gusta dejarlos sin responder, ¡adoro responderlos! pero sin cuenta no puedo ni comentar, y NO PUEDO ENTRAR TT-TT 
> 
> Espero que sea algo temporal, ya he avisado por el apartado de ayuda, solo puedo esperar. Si alguien me lee ahí y por aquí, ¡que sepa por favor que volveré en cuanto pueda!


	9. La Madre de Todos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tenía muchas cosas que decirle a su madre, y la perdió "sabiendo" que jamás podría hacerlo. Pedirle perdón, consejo, todo eso son cosas que el dios de las Mentiras hacía mucho que no hacía con su madre, y de las que ahora se arrepentía. Por suerte, Thor se va a ocupar de que esa espina clavada en su corazón salga y sane, acercándoles más como matrimonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca entenderé por qué en mi documento de word los capítulos parecen más largos, y sin embargo una vez en internet me parecen más cortos xD
> 
> Disfruta con el capítulo de hoy :)

**Anteriormente, en “Con este anillo…”**

_“Tú solo ve al momento exacto en el que el conejo y yo nos fuimos, la convences para venir, y luego yo la llevo. Además, verás Asgard, sales ganando.” Se quejó, colgando con alegría. Seguro que Loki se lo acababa agradeciendo._

**Y ahora…**

A la hora indicada, Loki sacó el pescado, lo puso en la mesa delante del sitio de su hermano y se tocó la pulsera. Le fastidiaba que fuera blanca, con toda la tecnología alienígena que tenían, y eran incapaces de hacer un cacharro personalizable.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, miró. Thor entró y cerró con una sonrisa contenta.

“¿Has bebido hidromiel?”

“Es lo que dicta la costumbre, pero no. Al menos no hasta que me siente a comer.” Sonrió su hermano, acercándose a él y cogiéndole las manos. “He olvidado darte el regalo que se le da a la esposa después de _consumar_ , pero está al caer.” Loki levantó las cejas con duda, pero el rubio no se achantó. “Te va a encantar, querido mío.”

“Dios, qué has hecho.” Murmuró con preocupación. Thor negó, cabezón, seguro de que su idea era excelente.

“Ve a la puerta y lo sabrás.” Loki miró a la puerta con un nudo en el estómago. Las ideas de Thor nunca eran buenas, ni siquiera cuando lo eran. Girándole, le instó a acercarse y él enfiló la mesa. El moreno tragó saliva y se acercó, no del todo seguro. A su espalda, el mayor puso otro cubierto en la mesa.

“Vale, del tirón, así duele menos.” Murmuró, abriendo de golpe. El sol había salido, y Frigga, Madre de Todos, sonrió al verle.

“¡Loki!” Sonrió con alegría. Él se quedó ahí, sujetando la puerta, pasmado y boquiabierto. La mujer entró y lo abrazó, y él le puso la mano libre en la espalda con ojos como platos. Frigga se separó y le cogió las mejillas, acariciándoselas con mimo. “Dios mío, mírate, estás guapísimo. ¿Has cogido color?”

“Ma… Madre, qué… ¿Thoooor?” Preguntó, confuso. El rubio se acercó al trote.

“¿Ha llegado? ¡Madre! ¡Bienvenida!”

“¡Thor! Has perdido muchísimo peso hijo mío, ¿cuánto hace desde la última vez que nos vimos?” Rio, cuando su hijo la levantó en peso y le dio dos vueltas. Loki sintió un tirón angustioso en el estómago y se lo sujetó con la mano que no apoyaba en la puerta abierta. Tragó y la cerró lentamente, mareado.

Thor no sabía que por su culpa Frigga había muerto, pero ella había sido criada por brujas así que ella sí que tenía que saberlo. Y si Thor se enteraba, por las barbas de Odín, como Frigga dijera algo. Además, ella sabía lo que él sentía, estaba…

Estaba empezando a marearse de verdad. Se puso blanco y cerró de un portazo al apoyarse en la puerta.

“Cielo, estás muy, muy guapo, me recuerdas a tu padre.” Sonrió. Thor sonrió también, orgulloso, y cuando señaló a Loki para explicarle por qué había ido, se acercó con prisa.

“Mira Ma… ¡Loki! ¿Estás bien?” Lo sujetó de un brazo y él se incorporó, recomponiéndose del susto. Frigga se acercó también, pero él restó importancia con un gesto.

“Estoy bien, se me pasará, he pasado calor cocinando y el frío de la calle me… Pasa, acomódate, madre.”

“Qué casa más bonita tenéis.” Frigga se dio la vuelta y comprobó el hogar con aprobación, y Loki le tiró de la camiseta a Thor para mirarlo de forma fija y rabiosa.

“Pero es que estás loco puto imbécil, ¿cómo te atreves a traerla al presente?” Murmuró con los dientes apretados. Thor bajó la voz tras ver de reojo que su madre se acercaba a la mesa.

“No significa sí, Loki.” Dijo, como si con eso bastara. Al ver que no, meneó un poco la cabeza. “Necesitas hablar con ella, estar en paz, es la mejor hechicera y madre que existe, deja que te mime un poco, hombre.”

“No lo entiendes, le va a dar un pasmo cuando se entere de lo nuestro, no es lo que quería para nosotros, ni para ti ni para mí.” Su tono pasó de furioso a algo asustado y suplicante, por lo que Thor le soltó las manos con calma.

“Tranquilo, tranquilo. Es más lista que nadie, seguro que sabe lo que pasa y lo entiende. Habla con ella, ¿vale?”

“No, no… No puedo.”

“Pero…” Loki pasó tras la mujer y fue a la encimera de la cocina para fingir que hacía más comida.

“Haré una ensalada y un té. Madre, espera unos segundos, si eres tan amable.” Frigga, que lo había seguido con la mirada al verlo pasar, asintió con voz tranquila.

“Está bien tesoro, no tengo prisa, según parece.” Sonrió. Se acercó a Thor y le cogió las manos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. “Hola, hijo.”

“Madre.” Sonrió Thor. “Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. No sé lo que Stark te habrá dicho, pero… Es que creo que a Loki le hace falta hablar contigo.” Para su sorpresa, y pese a que Frigga asentía, lo miró con la típica dureza de una madre que explica a un niño que se ha portado mal.

“Has vuelto a liarla con tu hermano, ¿a que sí?”

“¿Yo? No, no, no, no.” Negó. “Pero cuando hablamos… Me vino bien, Madre. Y él ha pasado por mucho.” Murmuró, mirando a la encimera. Loki movía las manos dándoles la espalda. Frigga lo miró también. “Necesita el empujón que me diste a mí para ser feliz.”

“Thor, tu hermano es muchas cosas. Entre ellas un fracasado, porque todos lo somos en algún momento de nuestras vidas.” Reconoció, mirándole de nuevo. “Pero esta vez has actuado mal. Le has herido trayéndome a mí.”

Thor se mostró confuso. “¿Yo? Pero no tiene sentido, yo solo…”

“Te mueve el amor, cielo, y eso es muy loable.” Explicó. “Pero Loki no funciona como el resto del mundo. Para él, que yo aparezca aquí sabiendo lo que me espera es demasiado, más de lo que puede soportar. Y detesta tanto que sepan lo que le duele todo esto que está llorando en mi ensalada para que tú no te preocupes.”

Thor levantó la mirada y se fijó en su hermano. Efectivamente, se había llevado rápidamente un antebrazo a la cara. Cualquiera diría que era porque sudaba por hacer la comida, pero estaba haciendo una ensalada fría. Al darse cuenta de su error miró con preocupación a su madre, pero esta le dio una palmada en la mano.

“Espero que estés listo para pasar hambre, porque vas a tardar en comer. Vete al bar más cercano, yo hablaré con Loki. No vengas hasta que te llamemos, ¿vale?”

“Vale. De… ¿De verdad lo he hecho tan mal?” Preguntó por lo bajo, dudando si irse o no. Frigga negó.

“Yo lo arreglo.” Sonrió. Thor abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y salió de la casa.

Frigga caminó hasta su otro hijo y le puso la mano en la espalda. Loki supo que Thor se había ido, así que al saberse solo con su madre, se giró y mostró su cara comida por las lágrimas.

“Madre, yo…”

“Shhh, tranquilo. No pasa nada, no tienes que disculparte.” Loki la abrazó con fuerza; Frigga lo sabía. Sabía que por su culpa ella había muerto.

“De haber sabido lo que pasaría, no habría mandado al _Maldito_ por la otra escalera, yo no pretendía acabar contigo.” Lloró desconsolado. Frigga le pasó las manos por la espalda en un arrullo relajante, y negó.

“Cielo, no fue culpa tuya.” Sonrió, cogiéndole las mejillas. Loki se sorbió los mocos y ella le limpió la cara con mimo. “Ese es mi momento de irme. No puedo vivir más, lo sé, lo he visto. Y daré mi vida gustosa para que vosotros viváis, mis amores.” Loki negó. Sentía el metal de la pulsera en su muñeca, tenía muchas cosas que explicarle, pero no oportunidad para ello. Leyendo su pensamiento, la mujer le besó la frente. “Eso también lo sé. No te preocupes. Si es que a mis niños les encanta meterse en problemas, no gana una para disgustos.” Loki rio un poco, calmándose al fin.

“Madre, yo… Tengo mucho que decirte. Y mucho por lo que disculparme también, y no puedo… Ojalá pudiera.”

“Bueno, dicen que volveré al momento en el que me fui, así que no tengo prisa. Aunque sí un poco de hambre, si me quieres alimentar.” Loki la abrazó de nuevo, más tranquilo, y ella suspiró aliviada. “Eso es, no llores. El cielo se encapota cuando tú lloras, cielo.”

“Eso es con Thor, Madre.”

“Eso es con mis dos hijos.” Le discutió ella, frotando sus narices. Loki rio de nuevo, y se sentaron a la mesa. Él cogió su mano y la apretó, acariciando el dorso con la contraria.

“Madre.” Murmuró, carraspeando para recuperar la voz. “No quería que vieras esto. Me he pasado, pero esto no ha sido idea mía, es que Thor es, es Thor, ya sabes cómo es.” Gruñó. Frigga sonrió.

“Sé que le robó el postre a tu padre cuando tenías seis años y querías repetir pero estabas castigado, y ya te habías comido el suyo.” Recordó con cariño. “Thor es capaz hacerlo todo por ti, por muchas trastadas que le hagas.” Loki miró a la mesa, negando. Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo. “Y en cuanto a lo otro, bueno. Él te quiere y tú le quieres, qué clase de madre sería yo si me opusiera.”

“Sabes a lo que me refiero.”

“Yo sé a lo que me _refiero_ , cariño. No eres el primero que empieza así.” Loki la miró, confuso, y ella asintió. “Con el pie izquierdo empiezan muchos matrimonios, y sinceramente, yo habría aprovechado si me hubiera pasado como a ti. Mira, sé que tu padre a tus ojos no era perfecto, pero era aún peor de lo que piensas ahora mismo.” Explicó. “Él al principio me quería, muchísimo, pero no estaba enamorado de mí. De hecho, podríamos decir que _coqueteó_ con otras al principio de nuestra relación.” Loki se quedó boquiabierto y ella prosiguió. “Pero bueno, yo era feliz. Una parte de mí pensaba que era una tontería estar juntos en esas condiciones porque era inútil, pero un día, un día todo cambió. Y mira dónde hemos acabado. Con dos hijos maravillosos” Dijo, levantando la cara de Loki por la barbilla. Este le cogió la mano y se la estrechó. “y una vida larga y próspera. Tu padre va a pasarlo mal por mi marcha, y eso es lo único que me duele de mi muerte. Pensar en cómo lo va a pasar sin mí.”

“Entonces…”

“Lo único que quiero es que mis hijos, los _dos_ , sean felices.” Sonrió. “Con Thor siempre ha sido fácil, ser el favorito a ojos de Odín le ha dado eso. Pero tú, cielo, contigo siempre es extremadamente complicado. No te lo digo para que te flageles, pero mira lo que has conseguido.” Con una mano señaló la casa con nostalgia. Loki la imitó. “Yo habría matado por algo así. Sin responsabilidades, una vida sencilla, un marido feliz y amoroso, es más de lo que yo podría tener jamás. Es posible que aun tengáis que limar asperezas, pero si dejas de aguantarte las ganas de echarte la culpa por todo,” Sonrió, frotando de nuevo sus narices. Loki se puso rojo de vergüenza. “te irá mejor. Y si fuerais felices al mismo tiempo, por favor, con eso me dejaría matar un millón de veces más de las que me dejaría ahora. Y me dejaría hasta el infinito. Y más allá.”

Loki rio un poco. Su madre siempre había sabido, y no sospechado, que él quería a Thor de manera _incorrecta_ , pero lo aceptaba. Tal vez hasta lo entendía, cosa que ya era muchísimo más de lo que él esperaba. Tanto miedo para nada, pensó con un suspiro. Su madre lo acercó y le besó la sien.

“Ya ves, cuantos más años tenemos, más nos damos cuenta de que las cosas deben pasar y ya está. Qué sentido tiene pedir a la vida, si al final, ella te da lo que debes tener, nada más y nada menos.” Murmuró. Loki asintió.

“Gracias, Madre. Siento haber tardado tanto en… En decirte todo esto, aunque lo has dicho todo tu.” Sonrió. Ella asintió con aprobación. “¿Entonces me perdonas por todo? ¿De verdad? Porque siempre era por lo mismo. Cuando yo intentaba ser feliz o divertirme, moría gente. Primero, exiliaron a Thor y yo me caí por un agujero negro. Después Thanos… Bueno, con él no intenté divertirme. Igual un poco en la tierra, y por eso estamos donde estamos.” Gruñó, haciendo reír un poco a Frigga. “Luego, te maté a ti. Y luego a Odín, y luego con el Gran Maestro…”

“De verdad de la buena, hijo. Te perdono.” Insistió ella. “¿Quieres dejar de recordar tus malas decisiones? Por mucho que yo esté aquí, sabes que el pasado no se puede cambiar. Es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado.” Loki sonrió.

“Eso es lo que le he dicho a Thor hace dos horas y te ha traído hasta aquí. Los dos somos estúpidos, Madre.”

“Pues claro, habéis salido a vuestro padre.” Se quejó ella levantando la barbilla. Loki rio un poco y ella asintió. “En serio, he visto el futuro y es siempre lo mismo, los que tenéis la sangre de Odín sois incorregibles.”

“Vale, vale, lo entiendo.” Loki la paró con un ademán y la peinó con mimo. “Todos los días te echo de menos. Y aunque intente no lamentar tu muerte, igualmente lo voy a hacer.” Murmuró.

“Lo sé. Y lo entiendo, lo respeto, no te lo recomiendo, pero… Lo apruebo. _Todo_.” Asintió. “La máxima de una madre es la felicidad de sus hijos, y si esta es la tuya, pues que lo sea. La de Thor llegará también, ya lo verás. Lo he visto.” Le guiñó. El moreno le besó la mejilla.

“Te quiero, Madre.”

“Y yo, cariño mío.”

+++

Val bajó su jarra y resopló, sorprendida. Estaban en el bar junto a la posada, y Thor le había pedido que lo acompañara. Si era verdad que la había cagado tanto, necesitaba compartirlo, aunque fuera con ella.

“Entonces la reina está aquí ahora, madre mía.” Silbó.

“¿En serio es con eso con lo que te quedas? ¿De _toda_ la historia?”

“Bueno, es que sabes que Loki me da mucho igual. Así que esto le dice a la cámara dónde estás, ¿eh?” Preguntó, tocándole la muñeca donde tenía la pulsera. Thor asintió. “Imagino que no es manipulable.”

“No que yo sepa. Aunque no dejé a H explicar su funcionamiento, estaba algo… Borracho.”

“Ya imagino. Un sol casi te mata hace unos años, y aun así vas y haces eso. Estás loco, tío.”

“No quería pensar que Loki se había casado con Volstagg, mujer, lo hice por él.”

“Deberías hacer las cosas por ti.”

“Sí bueno, también era por mí. Pero el gatillazo lo ha dejado con los ojos como platos, qué vergüenza. No me había pasado nunca.”

“Si quieres yo te ayudo a ver si ha sido por el sol o por otra cosa.” Thor la miró, confuso, y ella se encogió de hombros. “¿Qué? Al pueblo le gustas como rey.”

“Pero eso no… ¿A ti no te iban las mujeres?”

“A mí me va todo, depende de lo que me aburra.” Thor se puso recto y se puso bien la camiseta, algo ofendido sin saber muy bien el por qué. ¿Por la insinuación de que gordo no le había llamado la atención? ¿Por estar él ya casado? ¿Por querer aceptar? ¿O porque _no_ _quería_ aceptar?

“Ya, pues paso. Para qué irme contigo si tengo en casa a alguien que puede ponerse tu cara.”

“Primero, puaj. Y segundo, eso me ofende. O lo haría si hubiera bebido menos.” Sonrió.

“¡La Madre de Todos!” Gritó alguien de pronto cuando se abrió la puerta del bar. Loki llevaba del brazo a la reina, y todos los presentes miraron, y al reconocer a Frigga, corrieron a rodearla. Eran conscientes de que ni Loki bromearía con eso, y la mujer saludó con amor y alegría a todos los que se le acercaron.

Thor se puso en pie y Val también; antes de poder preguntarse qué pasaba, las jarras corrían más, entraba gente a empujones, y Frigga acabó entre un montón de asgardianos que lloraban por verla con vida.

Y de pronto, una fiesta se estaba celebrando.

+++

Thor se comió el último cacahuete que pilló en la barra y cruzó entre la gente al otro lado del bar. El local tenía un segundo nivel con un balcón que daba hacia abajo, y Loki estaba apoyado en la barandilla, mirando a Frigga en el centro del corrillo de asgardianos. El rubio saludó a su madre al verla durante su épico viaje entre personas, y subió a su encuentro. Se apoyó en silencio a su lado, disfrutando de la algarabía y el ambiente de júbilo. Loki tenía la cara apoyada en una mano, y el codo en la barandilla. Estaba inclinado y miraba a su madre con tranquilidad y una sonrisa.

“Has hecho bien trayéndola al bar.” Comentó, mirando hacia abajo. Frigga besaba en ese momento la mejilla de una niña cuya madre había pedido una bendición de la Madre de Todos. “Ellos necesitaban volver a verla.”

“No eran los únicos.” Coincidió él, incorporándose para mirarle. “Gracias por traerla.”

“¿En serio?” Loki asintió, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras volvía a mirar abajo. El rubio sonrió como si le hubiera tocado la lotería; Loki parecía más feliz, y esa vez de verdad. “Pensaba que odiarías el gesto, casi te da algo antes, en casa.”

“Pensaba que ella no entendería esto.” Comentó, tocándose la pulsera de forma distraída. Thor asintió, era difícil decirle nada a su madre con vigilancia las 24 horas. “Pero lo ha entendido todo. Más de lo que yo esperaba, incluso.”

“Te dije que tenías que hablar con ella. Poner las cosas en orden, solo así se evoluciona. Ya en Sakaar se notaba que a ti te hacía falta.” Comentó con un carraspeo. A modo de prueba, rodeó su cintura con un brazo para apoyarlo más cerca, y Loki se dejó hacer como si nada, como si de verdad hubieran estado años haciendo eso.

“También me ha hecho ver que debo aceptar lo que pase como venga, sin discutir.” Explicó. “Y ser feliz con ello. Tampoco es que me quede otra, así que he aceptado.”

“Ah, ¿sí?” Loki asintió.

“Sí. No voy a pensar más en cámaras, ni agentes, ni en el exilio, ni nada. Solo voy a… Aprovechar que me he casado con el hombre que quiero como me lo pida el cuerpo.” Thor se sintió avergonzado y conmovido por sus palabras. Fingía tan bien que eran pareja que casi le costaba recordarlo a él. asintió y le besó la mejilla.

“Me alegra saber eso. Y en cuanto a lo de antes, necesito explicarme.” Dijo Thor. Loki lo miró poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja. “Si no funcionó lo de _antes_ , no fue por ti. Nunca sería por ti.” Afirmó, apretando su cintura con sus dedos. “De pronto pensé, no, _recordé_ que podía hacerte daño si no tenía cuidado, y que te pase algo, Loki, es lo que más me aterra en este mundo. El pánico me bajó el subidón, porque eres lo que más quiero en este, y en cualquier otro lugar del universo.” Loki sonrió y asintió.

“Vale. Ya habrá momentos para que me demuestres eso, entonces.” Thor asintió.

Ambos miraron hacia el piso inferior de nuevo, relajados. Disfrutaron de la alegría del pueblo ante la presencia de su madre.

“Por cierto, como me habéis echado antes de comer y llevamos horas aquí… tengo hambre.” Musitó con vergüenza. Loki sonrió.

“Tu pescado seguirá caliente cuando volvamos, palabra.” El mayor sonrió con alivio, y siguieron mirando embobados a su madre. La Madre de Todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no tengo acceso a Amor Yaoi y eso ya me preocupa, pero bueno.  
> Mi cumpleaños número 30 ha sido horrible, pero bueno.  
> Mi depresión está empeorando, pero bueno.  
> Soy de esas personas que hacen reír mientras lloran por dentro, pero bueno.  
> Igual mi padre se está muriendo, pero bueno.  
> Esta semana está siendo interminable, pero bueno.  
> No quería incomodar a nadie diciendo todo esto, pero bueno.
> 
> Espero que tú, lector o lectora, disfrutes este capítulo. Eso me gustaría, es lo que me motiva a escribir.
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo domingo con el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Espero no haberte destrozado el humor con mi pequeño desahogo!
> 
> Feliz domingo :)


	10. Jane Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin las cosas se estaban poniendo en su sitio. Loki parece estar al fin relajándose ante Thor, por lo que este decide que ha llegado el momento de dejar que les "dé el aire" dando un paseo por la Tierra. Pero por desgracia, algunos humanos no ven en Loki el héroe que es, por lo que el dios de las mentiras debe salirse por la tangente cambiando de aspecto. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero Thor con una flamante esposa puede desatar sospechas, ¿o no?
> 
> Como suele decirse, "los celos son malos consejeros".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: En este episodio, ocurre algo que podría no gustar a todos los públicos (o sí, no sé). En cualquier caso, aviso: Loki puede cambiar de forma muy a voluntad (más en los cómics que en las películas, habrá que ver la serie), así que aquí tiene forma de mujer durante un rato. Y como mujer, digamos que se “mete mucho en el papel.” Espero que la representación que he hecho de una mujer con buena autoestima sea acertada, porque aquí yo vivo perdida xD
> 
> También se da alguna mención al Stony, para las que no son muy fan de esa ship.
> 
> A leer y a disfrutar :)

**Anteriormente, en “Con este anillo…”**

_“Tu pescado seguirá caliente cuando volvamos, palabra.” El mayor sonrió con alivio, y siguieron mirando embobados a su madre._

**Y ahora…**

El Bifröst del destructor de tormentas los llevó al día siguiente a Nueva York. Frigga tocó el mango del arma con aprobación y bastante impresionada.

“Un Groot dio su brazo para crearla, es maravillosa.” Murmuró. “No merecías nada menos, cielo.” Thor sonrió con orgullo.

“Gracias, madre.” 

“Casi se muere para hacerla.” Thor entró en pánico y le hizo gestos tras su madre. La mujer miró a su hijo mayor y este, que aún hacía gestos a su hermano para que se callara, sonrió.

“¿Es eso cierto?”

“Bueno, cierto, cierto…”

“¿Y casi te mueres tú o alguien más?”

“El hombre planta se hizo mucho daño.” Sonrió Loki. Su hermano lo miró mal y él solo se encogió de hombros. La mujer aguantó la risa con diversión, y echó a andar al complejo seguida por ellos. “¿Seguro que quieres volver con Stark, madre? Nosotros estamos encantados de llevarte.”

Thor asintió. “Sí, y de… Volver a ver Asgard un minutito, ya de paso.”

“No podéis quedaros, además, ya sabéis lo que dicen: tres son multitud.”

“Pero somos tus hijos.” Se quejó Loki. Ella los detuvo con un ademán en el césped, y subió sola el escalón que daba al edificio.

“Sí, uno con un hacha enorme salida de ningún lado y ojos de diferente color,” explicó “y el otro fuera de su celda. Os quiero, pero ninguno es lo bastante tonto como para hacer que vayamos los tres. Nuestro camino se separa aquí.”

“Te echaré de menos.” Thor dejó el hacha en el suelo y la abrazó. Ella le besó la cabeza, aprovechando que gracias al escalón podía, y Loki aguardó su turno. Frigga, no obstante, no quiso dejarlo en un segundo lugar sino incluirlo, porque lo atrajo con una mano. Los abrazó a los dos con fuerza, y cuando se separaron, los tres tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

“Te queremos, madre.” Murmuró Loki, secándose los ojos. Ella asintió mientras Thor se secaba las suyas con un gruñido.

“Y yo. Buena suerte, hijos míos. Considerad vuestro amor, tenga la forma que tenga, bendecido por el padre y la madre de todos.” Ambos le besaron una mano, y ella entró al edificio.

Tras mirarse entre ellos, se sentaron en el escalón a esperar, uno al lado del otro.

“¿Qué sonido hace la máquina al activarse?” Preguntó Loki, abrazándose al brazo izquierdo de Thor y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Él le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

“Es como un _zwip_ seguido de un… Es como algo implosionando. Lo notaremos.”

Loki suspiró. “Uno, dos, tres.” Contó. Thor miró al cielo. Eran los segundos que iban a tardar en perder a su madre.

“Cuatro, cinco.” Dijo él.

“Seis, siete.” Murmuraron al unísono. Sabían que Tony estaba despierto; de hecho, les estaban esperando dentro, así que era cuestión de tiempo.

Y entonces lo oyeron. Un leve sonido, uno indescriptible, rompió el murmullo de la mañana, y una leve brisa salió del edificio, recorriendo la hierba del jardín. Loki y Thor pararon de contar y se apretaron las manos.

Frigga, Madre de todos, volvía a estar muerta.

Después de unos segundos en los que las manos se apretaron con menos fuerza, Thor suspiró. “Bueno, ¿y ahora a dónde vamos?”

“¿A _dónde_?”

“Sí, estamos en Nueva York, podríamos dar una vuelta.” Thor se puso en pie y tiró de Loki para levantarlo. “Yo invito, solo elige sitio.”

“Hm.” Loki lo pensó detenidamente. Le gustaría ir a algún sitio donde el silencio fuera norma para, poder tener una charla mental con su marido que les permitiera organizarse. Entre una cosa y otra, habían sido incapaces de dejar en claro lo que iban a hacer, aunque en realidad ya lo estaban haciendo.

Pero le resultaba muy raro hablar de amor, y portarse como un enamorado sin haberle dicho a Thor primero a la cara que todo era una mentira. Por muy implícito que ello estuviera en la situación, se sentía expuesto a que él se lo creyera (aunque estuviera enamorado de él de verdad, porque eso era harina de otro costal). En resumen, que seguía necesitando confirmación del chanchullo por parte del tonto de su hermano. Abrió la boca para proponer una biblioteca cuando Steve apareció por la puerta del edificio, vestido con ropa de deporte.

“¡Thor! ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuerpo? Buenos días.” Thor sonrió al verle.

“¡Steve! Una visita rápida al sol. ¿Vas a hacer ejercicio?” El otro hombre asintió.

“Ya veo, sí, yo iba a hacer algo de deporte. ¿Por qué no habéis entrado para despedir a vuestra madre? Tony contaba con ello.”

“Ella no nos ha dejado. Oye, tu marido es un cerebrito,” dijo Thor, haciendo que Loki lo mirase ceja en alto, y Steve frunciera el ceño con confusión. “¿dónde se lo pasa bien? Quiero llevarme a Loki por ahí y no parece que se decida.”

“Estaba pensando.” Se quejó él. Steve rio un poco.

“Tony es un cerebrito de laboratorio, normalmente ir a I+D es lo que le va, siempre que no puede pisar el suyo. Dale tiempo, entrad y saludad a Tony, a ver si así le viene algo.”

“Buena idea. Vamos, Loki.” Thor entró en el edificio y él puso los ojos en blanco. Lo siguió y pasó junto a Steve, quien no se había movido de su posición.

“¿No vienes, soldado?”

“No, yo ya he estado con Tony toda la noche. Ahora me toca el footing mañanero.” Loki siguió andando. El rubio no le caía bien del todo, como nadie allí.

Caminaron por los pasillos. Los que no eran de uso común de los vengadores tenían ya a algunos agentes, que empezaban a trabajar por las diferentes zonas del nuevo complejo de los vengadores, y saludaban a Thor con alegría y sorpresa por su radical cambio de aspecto. Él fue hinchándose como un pavo por el camino, y para cuando llegaron al hangar donde la máquina del tiempo descansaba, tenía la espalda recta y saludó como si acabara de entrar en el gran salón de oro de Asgard y le recibiera una muchedumbre alegre.

“¡Stark, amigo! Buenos días.”

“Buen- pero Thor, ¿qué demonios te has hecho? _Pointbreak_ ha vuelto.” Dijo Tony al verles. Bajó de la plataforma; aún llevaba el traje de viajero del tiempo, y saludó al rubio con un abrazo. Loki se fijó en el aparato con curiosidad, y el moreno aprovechó para susurrar a su hermano. “¿Es cosa de Loki? ¿Hay una barriga escondida debajo de tus músculos?”

“No, es todo cosa mía. Me metí en una sauna ultra potente, por así decirlo.”

“Estos noruegos.” Murmuró con aprobación, dando una palmada a su abdomen antes de apartarse del todo. “¿Y por qué no habéis entrado antes? Tu santa madre ha venido sola.”

“No nos ha dejado pasar del jardín, y tiene mucho carácter, no hemos podido desobedecerla. Oye, quiero llevarme a Loki por ahí ya que estamos en este país. ¿Alguna recomendación?” Tony miró al aludido, inclinado y sujetándose el pelo para mirar mejor. Parecía tener curiosidad más que malicia, lo que siempre era de agradecer (y que no hubiera hablado ya decía mucho sobre sus intenciones).

“Yo os diría que cojáis el coche y vayáis a la isla de Manhattan, el resto sale solo. ¿No le gustaban los libros? Hay un centro comercial en el que han abierto una librería de tres plantas, podríais verla antes de que cierre por falta de ventas.”

“Eso suena raro, pero me gusta. Una librería, libros para él y libertad de ruido para mí.” Thor asintió y miró a su hermano. “Loki, esposo mío, ya tenemos plan. ¿Nos vamos?” El aludido se incorporó arrugando la nariz. Eso de _esposo mío_ le sonaba rarísimo.

“Sí. Bonita máquina, Stark.”

“Gracias, _Principito_. Con ella podréis ver a vuestra madre todas las veces que queráis siempre que no la volváis loca, así que te pido por favor que no la trastees con tu magia maligna.” Loki arrugó la nariz de nuevo, en una mueca de disgusto.

“No estaba en mis planes romper algo como esto. Siempre puedes hacer más, pero sé que con una de estas salvasteis al universo, y siempre es más cómodo tenerla ya hecha.” Cuando llegó hasta ellos, Thor se tomó la libertad de acercarlo de la muñeca para llegar hasta su cintura, juntarlos más, y darle un beso en los labios. Tony asintió casi al momento, impresionado con tal acto.

“Surrealista. Bueno, dicen que os habéis casado, enhorabuena.”

“Gracias.” Sonrió Thor. Loki solo cabeceó, y Iron Man se mostró interesado por su reacción.

“No estamos hechos al cariño en público, ¿eh? No eres el primero al que le pasa. Porque es eso y no parte de algún plan, ¿verdad?”

“No pienso decirte precisamente a _ti_ lo que yo siento por mi hermano, Stark.” Se quejó Loki, agarrándose a la camiseta de Thor como un niño intentando protegerse en su madre. Este le pasó la mano por la espalda de manera divertida.

“Loki me quiere con toda su alma, ya hablamos de eso cuando nos cediste tu espada para la boda.”

“Lo sé, lo sé, pero hablé contigo y no con él.” Sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a Loki, quien tenía la barbilla levantada con superioridad. “Solo quiero asegurarme de que este niñito juguetón no te la está jugando.”

“Estoy enamorado de mi hermano desde siglos antes de tu nacimiento, humano.” Gruñó con molestia y el corazón acelerado de rabia. “Dejad todos de cuestionarme, o acabaré matando gente y me volveré a meter en un lío. Hacéis muy difícil eso de ser bueno si estáis todo el rato intentando joderme.”

“¡Loki! Stark, para ya, no eres el primero que nos viene con eso últimamente, y ya no aguanta más, nunca ha tenido mucha paciencia para repetirse.” Pidió Thor, apretando la zona lumbar de su hermano a modo de advertencia. Tony levantó las manos.

“Perdón, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que tenga que repetirse. Si 10 personas que no se conocen entre sí ven a tu hermano, la misma duda va a surgir porque no pueden compartir la primera respuesta.” Se defendió. Loki estaba harto, quería irse, no le gustaba estar en el complejo. Por suerte, Thor al fin lo notó y le besó la mejilla.

“Vale, ya nos vamos. Lo siento, este sitio le pone tenso. Gracias otra vez por dejarnos ver a nuestra madre, pero no creo que lo hagamos más, debemos… dejar las cosas como están.”

“Esa es una buena idea. Nos vemos.” Tras despedirse con un apretón de manos con la que tenía libre, Thor cogió la de su hermano y tiró de él por los pasillos.

“No tenías que ser tan borde, Loki. Stark es así, y tú lo sabes de sobra.”

“Sí, la última vez lo tiré de un edificio precisamente porque sé que es así y casi lo mato. ¿Y qué?” Thor lo miró mal, pero no soltó su mano, sino que relajó un poco el paso con un suspiro.

“Sé que no te gusta estar expuesto a gente que sabe que eres un mentiroso. Para ti es más fácil entrar mintiendo para caer bien y escalar a la cima, pero la visita de nuestra madre debería haber hecho algo con eso.”

“Ella me pidió que fuera feliz, no que cambiara para ello. No tanto, al menos.” Se defendió él. “No me gusta tener cámaras invisibles conmigo, ni tener que pasar por todo esto. Le dije que lo intentaría, dejar que todo llegara y disfrutarlo, ya sabes, pero… Es que sigo pensando que es injusto haber acabado así por obligación.” Murmuró, mirando sus manos aún sujetas. Thor lo miró con curiosidad.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“A la boda, claramente.” Bajaron al garaje y pasaron delante de coches de asalto, llegando a los de Tony, y de los agentes que trabajaban allí. Loki los miró por encima, preguntándose a dónde iban si podían volar. “Yo contaba con casarme, supongo, pero no así de… rápido.”

“Bueno, eso es verdad, pero siempre se pueden hacer apaños.” Dijo Thor, dejando de andar. Loki lo miró atentamente.

“¿ _Apaños_?”

Thor sonrió. “Sí. Primero, dejemos que los memos del MIB se queden contentos, y ya seguimos con nuestra vida. Cuando estés más tranquilo seguro que puedes relajarte y sacarte ese palo del culo.” Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

“Muy bonito decirle eso precisamente a tu marido. Esta noche vas a dormir en el sofá por listo.” Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

“Lo que tú digas.” Thor destapó de su lona protectora el coche tras ellos con una sonrisa. Loki lo miró; se trataba de un todoterreno pintado de un color granate brillante surcado por rayos azules.

“Sutil.” Murmuró con una mueca. “Muy discreto por tu parte tener este tipo de coche, hermano.”

“Si te soy sincero la pintura fue cosa de Stark. Yo lo elegí por el tamaño.” Aunque no debería, a Thor seguía, como buen hermano mayor, gustándole picar a Loki. Era parte de lo que le alegraba el día, así que le dio un azote en el culo tras guardar la lona, disfrutando de la forma sorprendida en la que el menor descruzó los brazos para mirarle. “En el asiento de atrás se pueden hacer muchas cosas, aunque en los de delante también. ¿Subes?”

“¿A dónde vamos?” Preguntó con curiosidad. Thor entró en el coche y Loki lo imitó, poniéndose el cinturón.

“A complacerte, ¿a dónde sino?”

+++

El GPS los llevó a Manhattan esquivando parte de los típicos atascos que se formaban para llegar desde las zonas residenciales del extrarradio. Vieron a Spider-man pasar por encima de él en una amplia avenida, y pitó a modo de saludo. El trepamuros no se dio cuenta, como era lógico, pero ellos siguieron su camino. El coche era tan llamativo que Loki agradeció que los cristales fueran tintados, pues así nadie veía que eran ellos los que iban dentro.

El centro comercial tenía su propio parking, así que entraron. Thor cogió el ticket y lo sujetó con la boca para conducir. Loki lo cogió, pensativo.

“Vamos a llamar mucho la atención.”

“Nah, al final la gente se ha hecho a mí. Aunque eso era cuando estaba gordo e irreconocible.” Reconoció. Ahora tenía el pelo largo pero se había afeitado, y su constitución volvía a ser bastante llamativa. Loki dejó el ticket en la guantera.

“Por eso. Tú puedes llamar la atención de forma positiva, pero si alguien me reconoce a mí podríamos meternos en un lío. Creo que es el momento de cambiar de aspecto.”

“¿Estás seguro?” Preguntó Thor, aunque no le importaba del todo. Todo lo que implicara no poner tenso a Loki era bienvenido, y que la gente no le mirase como el criminal que aún creían que era iba a ser la mejor forma de que eso no pasara. En un ademán, Loki pasó a ser la mujer que él había _personalizado_ días atrás, vestida con botines de tacón negros, medias, y un vestido de punto verde oscuro, ajustado hasta la rodilla, de manga larga y cuello de cisne.

Thor dio un frenazo por la sorpresa, y Loki se puso unas gafas negras para darse un toque intelectual como si nada. “No creo que se deba aparcar aquí en medio.” Sonrió. Invocó un bolso de mano negro con rebordes verdes del que sacó un pintalabios y abrió el espejo, y él abrió y cerró la boca.

No era lo mismo ver a Loki con ese aspecto y ropa de hombre a tan… Conjuntado. “Sí, lo sé, pensaba… Que había visto un hueco.” Dijo, arrancando de nuevo. Tenía que portarse como si eso fuera normal, no como si fuera la primera vez que pasaba.

Cuando al fin aparcaron y salieron del coche, Loki se colgó el bolso en el codo y se estiró el vestido con coquetería. Thor vio el cuerpo de mujer que llevaba en todo su esplendor y se quedó impresionado por la belleza. Loki tenía un muy buen gusto, eso estaba claro.

“La última vez que me enseñaste el repertorio, la pelirroja y la rubia no eran nada en comparación con esto. ¿De dónde sacas las ideas?” La mujer le dio la mano, y su taconeo hizo eco en el garaje conforme iban a los ascensores. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con una manicura perfecta y gesto de orgullo en.

“Normalmente dejo que la situación y mi instinto guíen mi magia. No suelo mirarme en el espejo cuando cambio, solo me dejo ciertas características. El problema es que muchas veces se me detecta por culpa de ellas.” El ascensor abrió y dos chicas salieron con compras y charlando animadamente. Ignoraron a Thor para mirar mal a la mujer, pero extrañamente, Loki sonrió con más orgullo.

“Aunque los humanos solo suelen tenerme envidia.”

“Ya imagino, cuesta quitarte la vista de encima. Es que a mí ni me han mirado.” Se sorprendió el rubio, siguiéndolas con la mirada. “Juraría que te han llamado zorra.”

“Zorra con suerte, querrás decir.” Thor sonrió. Loki estaba muy contento, tenía que dar gracias a las Nornas por ello. Miró al espejo que había en la pared del fondo del ascensor y admiró el culo que tenía ese cuerpo. Era respingón y francamente perfecto; y de hecho, le dieron ganas de tocarlo. ¿No estaban casados? Debería seguir a su instinto, como hacía su hermano.

Loki aguantó un respingo cuando le estrujaron el culo. Ya iban dos veces ese día que le tocaban el culo. Eso no era mucho para su media, pero que fuera Thor, eso ya era otra cosa.

“Thor, ¿qué haces?” Preguntó, fingiendo que eso era normal. El aludido sonrió mirando hacia la puerta pero siguió a lo suyo.

“Nada. Tú has seguido tu instinto, así que ahora yo sigo el mío.” Loki levantó las cejas, coincidiendo. Eso era bueno, daba sensación de naturalidad. Y le estaba tocando a él el culo, que siempre era de agradecer.

“Vale, pero recuerda el espejo. En cuanto se abran las puertas…”

“Tranquila hermanita, yo controlo.” Loki sonrió.

“Claro.”

Las puertas se abrieron y Thor subió la mano hasta su espalda. “Aquí no ha pasado nada. ¿Ves? No soy tan tonto ni cuando pienso con lo de ahí abajo.”

“Menos mal.” Coincidió Loki, saliendo del ascensor con él. Al ver la zona en la que habían bajado avanzó más que él y miró a su alrededor. Era una enrome tienda hasta arriba de libros, y abrió la boca y los ojos con impresión. Thor sonrió con orgullo al ver a Loki tan feliz. De hecho, dio un par de vueltas, mirando los pisos superiores.

“¿Por dónde quieres empezar? ¿Por arriba o por abajo?” Loki negó, incapaz de decidirse. Se dejó llevar y meneó el bolso, cogiendo su mano y tirando de él como un niño llevando a su padre.

“Por aquí, por aquí, a los libros de historia.” Thor rio y siguió el alegre taconeo.

+++

El rubio llevaba cuatro bolsas con libros, y dio gracias a su fuerza, porque pesaban lo suyo para un humano cualquiera. Loki iba delante de él; estaban ya en el piso más alto, donde había libros pero también un par de cafeterías. Leía animadamente un libro de bolsillo de relatos con una mano, el bolso colgado de esta, mientras con otra sujetaba un té helado con tapa y pajita. Se acercó esta y bebió un poco, sin dejar de leer ni andar delante de él.

“Cuidado, que te tropiezas.” Advirtió, dándole suavemente en el brazo con un codo. Loki miró hacia arriba lo justo para ver al hombre con el que se iba a chocar y apartó el vaso, parando casi en seco.

“¿Es que no ves por donde vas?” Dijo con molestia. Thor suspiró; ella era la que no había estado mirando. De hecho, estaban andando cerca de la barandilla, y el hombre estaba claramente apoyado en ella.

“Yo estaba parado.” Se quejó, mirándola. Thor se puso a su altura para pedir disculpas, pero una ofendida castaña apareció tras el hombre para hacer algo ligeramente diferente.

“Ten cuidado, eras tú la que iba andando, nosotros no hemos hecho… ¿Thor?” El aludido cerró la boca y levantó las cejas.

“Jane Foster.” Sonrió con incomodidad. El hombre y ella se apartaron de la barandilla, y Loki cerró su libro. “Cuánto tiempo, ¿cómo tú por aquí?”

“Esta es la librería más grande de todo el estado, era obvio que yo acabaría viniendo.” Dijo ella, asintiendo también de forma incómoda. Recordando que no estaba sola, miró a su acompañante y lo señaló mientras miraba a Loki con curiosidad. “Ah, sí, este es Jordan, mi novio.”

“Encantado, soy el perchero.” Sonrió, mirando al suelo. Había también algunas bolsas con libros. “Como tú, por lo que veo.”

“Sí, bueno, yo lo hago encantado. Jane, esta es…” Loki apuró su té sin dejar de mirar a Jane.

“Nikola.” Sonrió Loki, lanzando el vaso vacío hacia atrás en un bonito arco. Los humanos abrieron la boca con un respingo, pero el vaso entró en una papelera. Un niño que pasaba por ahí con su madre gritó y aplaudió impresionado. “Su mujer.” Sonrió, tendiéndole la mano. Jane levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

“Ah… Su mujer, vaya.” Comentó Jane de forma incómoda, estirando las sílabas, dándole la mano. “No pensaba que Thor se casaría jamás, fíjate.” Loki se metió el libro en el bolso y sonrió encantadoramente.

“Cosas de la vida, supongo. A él le ha pasado algo tan raro como que tú no estés casada ya tras siete años desde lo vuestro.” Thor quiso callarlo por su nombre, pero se mordió la lengua en el último momento para no equivocarse.

“Nikola.” Gruñó. Las dos mujeres se sonrieron incómodamente, tensas, y tanto Jordan como Thor lo notaron, cambiando este último algunas bolsas de mano para ponerle la mano en la espalda a modo de advertencia. “No digas eso, los humanos no se casan así como así.”

“Ah, que eres asgardiana.” Jane miró fijamente a Loki, como si intentara ver la trampa tras su apariencia. Ropa verde y negra, pelo negro, ojos verdes, paliducha… “Casi mejor, entonces, así habrás tenido la aprobación de Odín.” La sonrisa de Nikola no varió, pero emitió un tenue _hah_ que hizo a Thor temer por lo bien que estaba yendo la cosa.

“¿No lo sabías? El rey ha muerto, todos lloramos su muerte, pero tú le dejaste antes así que te libraste.” Sonrió. “Te ahorraste el tener que consolarle por eso.”

“Nikola.” Repitió Thor. Jane sacó pecho y Jordan se preocupó porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no pintaba nada bien.

“Si por consuelo hablas de pegar a Loki, no me extraña que lo hiciera.” Respondió con socarronería. Thor dejó los libros en el suelo con prisa, la cosa pintaba mal, pero que muy mal. “Al fin y al cabo seguro que se murió por su culpa.” Sonrió.

“¡Serás hija de!” Thor levantó en peso a Loki cuando se echó hacia delante, y Jane se escondió tras Jordan con un grito sorprendido pero de descubrimiento.

“¡Ajá! Ahora todo sale a la luz, ¡te pillé!” Jordan se tambaleó con las manos en alto. Loki pateó al aire mientras Thor la bajaba al suelo, y trató de no llevarse una patada.

“¿Pero qué pasa? No entiendo nada.” Se quejó. Jane la señaló acusadoramente mientras la morena se peinaba, intentando recomponerse.

“Pasa que eso no es una mujer, es Loki, su hermano. La ropa y las pintas la delatan.” Acusó. Thor le estiró un poco el vestido mientras terminaba de calmarse; así que a eso se refería Loki antes con lo de ser detectado por ciertas características que siempre se dejaba. “¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí? La última vez que supe de ti estabas muerto en el suelo.”

“Jane basta, es mi mujer y no es Loki.” Jane bufó con ofensa, cruzándose de brazos. Jordan comprobó con alivio que el conato de pelea había frenado, y la gente apenas los miraba pese al susto inicial.

“No me lo creo. ¿Por qué ha saltado así si no es él? A ver, dímelo.” Sonrió con voz orgullosa. Nikola se puso bien el bolso en el brazo.

“Porque yo era su ayuda de cámara.” Mintió con ofensa. La ofensa era real, eso sí. Thor se limitó a asentir; podría saber mentir, pero improvisar ya era algo que no acostumbraba a hacer. “He visto a Loki crecer y no consiento que se hable mal de los muertos.” Jane levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

“¿Habla en serio o me está vacilando?”

Thor suspiró. “Es verdad, Jane. No es Loki, él está muerto. Lo viste morir en el reino de los elfos oscuros y ahí sigue. Me viste llorarle, nadie volvería después de eso.” Dijo, dando mucho énfasis al final. Loki se cruzó de brazos, aún ofendido, pero por suerte, eso pareció colar ante Jordan, quien miró mal a su novia.

“Has sido muy descortés con tus acusaciones, Jane.”

“Hm. Supongo. Pido disculpas.” Gruñó ella, peinándose. “Me ha… Alegrado verte. Vámonos de aquí cariño” Jordan y ella recogieron las bolsas entre los dos. “Adiós, Nikola.”

“Adiós.” Gruñó ella. Thor lo miró mal y Loki frunció el ceño. “Qué.”

“Has saltado.” Dijo quedamente. “Tú nunca saltas cuando estás haciendo un numerito de los tuyos y has saltado, ¿por qué?”

“La forma de mujer es voluble, no sigue las mismas normas que el cuerpo de un hombre. Además, ha ido a pillar. Nunca me cayó bien por algo.” Thor se mostró sorprendido. Entre los dos se repartieron las bolsas del suelo, y echaron a andar en la dirección contraria a Jane y Jordan.

“¿En serio? No dijiste eso cuando la conociste.”

“Eso es porque ella te gustaba.” Gruñó sin dejar de andar. “He odiado a todas las mujeres con las que has salido.” El mayor frunció el ceño.

“¿Por qué?”

“Ya lo sabes, porque te quiero.” Gruñó de nuevo. Thor parpadeó confuso. O Loki mentía súper bien o le estaba diciendo la verdad, y tenía que ser lo primero. No le pediría más que se hiciera mujer si iba a ponerse así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho que el capítulo anterior tuviera unos comentarios (por mi parte) tan deprimentes. Fue una semana larga y difícil, pero parece que al fin las cosas están mejorando, así que sigamos como si no hubiera pasado nada, las tonterías depresivas van a mi psicóloga, no a mis lectores xD
> 
> Gracias a aquellos/as que me dieron ánimos, de verdad. No os conozco en la vida real pero os quiero igual.
> 
> Por cierto, no llevo las gafas puestas así que si alguien ve algo que está mal escrito, ¡avisadme por favor! ¡Gracias!


	11. El amor es...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras comprobar lo que sería tener una mujer en vez de un marido, Thor auna fuerzas con Loki y consiguen que todo quede claro... Y asumen que no pueden atrasar más lo que los del MIB quiere de ellos: una prueba tangible de su amor, o lo que es lo mismo: sexo.
> 
> Un acercamiento tan íntimo y liberador conseguirá que Loki le cuente a Thor un secreto; uno que, desde hacía mucho, pensaba llevarse a la tumba, y que tal vez lo cambie todo entre ellos, pues explica muchas más cosas de las que el rubio jamás habría podido imaginar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES:
> 
> En la película de Los Vengadores (la primera), solo el espectador sabía que Loki trabajaba para alguien superior (que resultó ser Thanos) por lo que se vio en una de las escenas post créditos. Conforme el UCM se expandía, los hermanos pasaron más tiempo juntos, pero para Vengadores: Endgame, Loki intentó clavar una daga a Thanos y parecía conocerlo, pero Thor no parecía estar advertido de quién era o de por qué Loki le hablaba como si se conocieran. Por eso, he deducido que Loki no le dijo nunca a Thor de qué lo conocía hasta su muerte, y he “rellenado los huecos”.
> 
> Por otro lado, el hombre que hablaba con Loki en lugar de Thanos en esa película, para aquellos que lo conocieran poco o menos, es su Visir. En las películas no tiene nombre (y desconozco si salía en los comics, yo he leído pocos con Thanos), por eso es su Visir a secas.

**Anteriormente, en “Con este anillo…”**

_“Ya lo sabes, porque te quiero.” Gruñó de nuevo. Thor parpadeó confuso. O Loki mentía súper bien o le estaba diciendo la verdad, y tenía que ser lo primero. No le pediría más que se hiciera mujer si iba a ponerse así._

**Y ahora…**

Loki se metió en el coche con un resoplido cansado. Dejó a Thor la misión de meter los libros en el coche y se quitó las gafas, haciéndolas desaparecer junto al bolso, para frotarse los ojos con una mano. Toda esa mentira le estaba saliendo mal; tan mal, que hasta su hermano lo estaba notando. Iban a echarlo de esa maldita canica y nadie iba a poder impedirlo.

Se peinó y volvió a ser un hombre con un suspiro. El rubio cerró el maletero y se metió en el coche, pero no lo arrancó.

“Ojalá pudiera entenderte cuando te pasan estas cosas, de verdad.” Suspiró con decepción, más por él que por su hermano. Loki cerró los ojos y decidió que era el momento de hablar.

“Dame un minuto.” Dijo, cogiéndole la mano. Thor asintió, y entonces oyó la voz de su hermano en su cabeza. “ _Necesitaba hablar contigo de todo esto y no sabía cómo, lo siento. Quería ir a una biblioteca para tener una excusa para quedarnos callados y hablar mentalmente_.”

El mayor aguantó un suspiro de alivio y le apretó la mano. “ _No pasa nada_.” Dijo en su cabeza. “ _Aunque un minuto no nos dará para mucho_.”

“ _Pues luego vamos a una biblioteca, o no sé, ya veremos_.” Sonrió cuando Thor bufó en el coche. “ _Mira Thor, necesito dejar una cosa clara_.” Loki tragó, haciendo una pausa. “ _Estamos fingiendo que estamos casados, no olvides nada de eso. Tenemos que ser naturales, eso es todo lo que tenemos que hacer_.”

“ _Creía que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo_.”

“ _Y lo es, pero no me diste tiempo a decirlo en voz alta, y yo necesito que estas cosas queden claras antes de hacer nada. Nunca has formado parte de una mentira conmigo, y menos una tan gorda, y jugándote tanto. Si quiero que esto salga bien es por tu futuro aquí, y no el mío. Quiero que entiendas eso_.”

“ _Lo entiendo_.” Thor asintió para sus adentros y esperó que Loki no oyera su pensamiento, pero tenía la sensación de que todo lo que les había dicho su madre había caído en saco roto. Loki no estaba dejando que la vida pasase como debía ser, no aceptaba la situación. “Loki, yo te quiero.” Dijo en voz alta. El aludido lo miró, volviendo su conciencia al coche. “Y solo quiero que seas feliz. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que lo seas, te pido por favor que me lo digas directamente. Dos no se casan si uno no quiere, y aquí estamos, antes de tiempo, ya sabes,” aclaró, meneando la pulsera que indicaba que los drones seguían con ellos. “pero lo estamos. Esto es más que un equipo, somos dos en esto. ¿Entiendes eso?”

No sin mirar primero hacia el salpicadero, al final Loki asintió. “No me ha gustado encontrarme con esa mujer. No sé por qué te dejó, pero la has querido tanto como para desafiar a Odín por ella, y eso no me gusta. A mí no me defenderías como a ellas por lo que somos por encima de todo y odio eso. Son celos, Thor, y eso no es controlable, por eso he saltado. Pero lo siento.” El rubio, recordándose de nuevo que eso tenía que ser una mentira, asintió y sonrió.

“Idealizamos lo que teníamos, por eso no duramos.” Loki lo miró, curioso, y él arrancó el coche para salir de ahí. “Ya sabes, la conocí cuando caí a la tierra con estatus de humano, la salvé de bueno, de ti, luego del éter después, cuando te moriste tú la segunda vez… Y apenas la había visto entre una ocasión y la otra.” Explicó mientras conducía por la ciudad de camino al complejo de nuevo. “En cuanto empezamos a convivir empezó a trabajar más, estaba claro que no teníamos nada en común. Yo le aburría, y ella a mí. Después de eso, era cuestión de que alguno lo dijera en alto.”

“En la televisión esa que tú tanto ves salen muchas películas que cuentan eso.” Loki se relajó en el asiento y se puso el pelo tras la oreja. “La gente se enamora en dos o tres días, y eso nunca es creíble. Que la amistad mute en amor puedo entenderlo, ¿pero de la nada? Eso no existe.”

“El amor a primera vista es en realidad atracción.” Coincidió Thor con una sonrisa. Loki sonrió también.

“Entonces supongo que lo nuestro tiene sentido.” Comentó Loki, sacándose del pelo la trenza que se había hecho para toquetearla distraído. “Siglos como hermanos, algo cambia y llega el amor. ¿No?” El rubio sonrió.

“Claro, es lo que pasó.” Su hermano asintió. Oírle mentir sobre su amor le dolía, pero tenía que conformarse con eso. Era mucho más de lo que siempre había soñado; ya iba siendo hora de que hiciera caso a su madre y se aprovechara un poco para ser feliz.

+++

El Bifröst los llevó a la parte trasera de su casa, y esta vez Loki llevaba todas las bolsas. Al fin y al cabo, eran todo libros para él y ahora eran su responsabilidad. Entró delante y los dejó encima de la mesa, acercándose a su estantería. Miró meticulosamente las diferentes baldas y sus huecos. Thor cogió una botella de hidromiel del frigorífico; no sabían como las que ellos hacían, pero era la receta tradicional escandinava que más se parecía a lo que los asgardianos bebían (al menos hasta que su propia cosecha, que requería aún una década, estuviera disponible.). Qué acierto fue descubrir que esa bebida aún existía en la tierra aunque no tuviera el mismo sabor, pensó Thor abriéndola con un chasquido.

Dio un sorbo y vio a Loki estirándose para coger los libros de la balda más alta y juntarlos un poco por ambos lados al mismo tiempo. “Te vas a caer.” Sonrió, apoyándose en el sofá que estaba a un par de pasos. “¿Por qué no te conviertes en una tía alta con tacones? Igual así llegas.”

“Estoy cerca de los dos metros, es la maniobra lo que es difícil.”

“Pues no la hagas difícil, empiezo a pensar que te gusta complicarte.”

“Sí, a veces hasta yo pienso que debería haberme llamado Dios de las Neuras en vez de las mentiras.” Thor dio un sorbo a su bebida y sacó un libro de una de las bolsas.

“¿Hay algo que yo pueda leer?”

“Todo, otra cosa es que tengas ganas o sea tu estilo.”

El rubio miró la cubierta y leyó el resumen. “Me gustan las peleas.”

“A todos os gustan las peleas.” Murmuró Loki, volviendo a su posición normal y estirándose la camiseta. Los libros ahora tenían hueco disponible para los recién llegados. Se dio la vuelta y sacó los libros, empezando a ordenarlos.

“¿Qué haces?”

“Por orden alfabético se encuentran antes.”

“Suenas a bibliotecario.”

“Pues gracias a ellos la gente encuentra los libros, incluso en las estanterías de las librerías. Gracias por tu colaboración.” Loki le cogió el libro y le dio la espalda para colocarlos, uno a uno, en su respectivo sitio.

“Estaba claro por qué también le encantaban a nuestra madre. Nunca me había fijado en esa manía tuya. Sé que tienes muchas, entiéndeme, pero es ahora cuando las veo bien.”

“Es lo que tiene que te hayas despegado del sofá y de ese séquito que te enseñó a mirarte el culo toda tu vida. Y hablando de culos, ahora el tuyo es más pequeño, seguro que no encaja en el hueco que le habías hecho.”

“Pues cambiamos el sofá, si está inventado.” Thor se bebió lo que le faltaba de un trago, dejó la botella encima de la mesita de café y se acercó a Loki por detrás. _Vamos a por el segundo intento_ , pensó, sujetando a su hermano por la cintura. Este se echó hacia delante un poco por el acorralamiento imprevisto, y apartó los libros de su cuerpo cuando dos manos lo rodearon. Thor se pegó a su espalda y le dio un abrazo, oliéndole el pelo. “¿Vas a tardar mucho en ordenar las compras?”

“Por qué, ¿tienes algo en mente?” Loki no sabía si debían intentarlo de nuevo; no tenía del todo claro que Thor hubiera tenido el gatillazo por preocupación o si de verdad que él fuera un hombre lo había frenado. Lo que sí tenía claro era que podía liarla si le recomendaba pasar a mujer para hacerlo, así que estaba algo indeciso sobre su rol en ese acercamiento.

“Algunas cosas, pero Odín me libre de interponerme entre tú y tus queridos libros.” Loki levantó las cejas; eso era verdad. Se miró las manos y se vio incapaz de alcanzar sus objetivos, así que se revolvió un poco.

“Dame dos minutos, o al menos deja que ponga estos libros en su sitio, y después soy tuyo para lo que te apetezca.” Thor aflojó el agarre y él pudo ponerlos donde quería. Entonces se aguantó un suspiro, aunque sí cogió aire sutilmente y se giró. “Adelante. Lo prometido es deuda.” Asintió.

Thor asintió también y lo miró de arriba abajo. _Loki, ajá_ , pensó. No esperaba que se revolviera, pero que se ofreciera así era un gran paso. _Estamos casados_ , se dijo entonces. No podía olvidarlo, todo era parte de lo mismo. Lo acercó de la cintura y lo besó despacio, con calma. _Poco a poco, que no se espante_ , pensó de nuevo. Loki le pasó las manos por los brazos y se los acarició, respondiendo al beso con calma. Cogiendo confianza, él le subió las manos por la espalda para acercarlo más y profundizó el beso.

El moreno se ancló en su cuello, y al fin vio el cielo abierto. Lo giró con intenciones de llevarlo al dormitorio, pero pasar por todo el salón esquivando sofá, mesas y demás es una práctica más típica de una película que de la vida real, pues Loki rompió el beso cuando su culo se dio con la esquina de la mesita que estaba tras el sofá.

“¡Ay! Thor, pero ¿qué haces?”

“Ser romántico, o eso intentaba.” Sonrió él. Asintiendo con diversión, su hermano lo cogió de la mano.

“Ni que tuviéramos cien años. Ven, no me estrelles contra nada más.” Thor se dejó llevar de la mano al dormitorio con una sonrisa. Loki abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, y ya dentro, le señaló la cama. “¿Ves? Es más sencillo.” Dijo, cerrando la puerta. Thor asintió y se quitó la camiseta.

“Mejor así, dónde va a parar. Menos mal que te tengo a ti para pensar por los dos.”

“Y por más, créem” Thor no le dejó terminar la frase, porque volvió a besarlo con urgencia. Loki se sentía más relajado, eso era evidente. Que su hermano estuviera en sus cabales era la mejor opción de todas, así que lo siguió entre besos a la cama. El rubio lo dejó apartarse para quitarse los zapatos, y ambos se subieron encima, besándose de nuevo. Tirando, le quitó la camiseta verde musgo que llevaba y le pasó la mano por el abdomen, pellizcándole un pezón. Loki rio, rompiendo el beso otra vez. “Si vas a seguir la línea de las mujeres deja que me convierta en una, será más fácil.”

“Estoy casado contigo, Loki, no solo con una de tus formas.” Respondió su hermano, incorporándose y estirándose a su mesilla. Él levantó sus cejas negras al verle sacar del primer cajón el lubricante.

“¿Te diste cuenta de dónde lo había puesto?” Preguntó con curiosidad. Thor lo dejó a su lado y lo hizo emitir un _ah_ sorprendido cuando le levantó las caderas para desnudarlo con prisa.

“Créeme, tengo todo el recuerdo traumáticamente grabado en mi memoria, todo.” Murmuró, separándole las piernas para tumbarse entre ellas y besarlo de nuevo.

Loki metió las manos entre ellos y le abrió los pantalones con un gesto, pero por tener al rubio encima, no podía bajarle ni estos ni la ropa interior, así que con un gruñido lo desnudó en un chasquido. Thor estaba completamente erecto, buena señal para los dos.

La cabeza morena se acomodó en la almohada, y Thor se echó lubricante en la mano. No sabía si parecía que lo habían hecho durante años, pero esperaba que sí, porque esa iba a ser la primera vez que él hacía eso, no solo ya con un hombre, sino por _esa puerta_. Una vez preguntó a Tony cómo se hacía porque en el porno parecía muy sencillo (y nunca lo era nada de lo que salía ahí, según Bruce Banner) pero Jane nunca quiso, y tras una explicación de quince minutos sobre cómo iba todo eso de verdad, se juró que pasaría de hacer eso jamás.

Pero para hacerlo con Loki no tenía más opción, así que se embadurnó la mano y la bajó, echándose sobre él una vez más. Loki lo masturbó y se notó pringoso; el hechicero había tirado de magia. Él metió las manos entre sus nalgas, a tientas, buscando el sitio indicado, y entonces lo encontró.

Loki rompió el beso y arrugó la nariz con un respingo. Él pidió perdón con un _ups_. “No ha sido eso, es que… Estaba un poco frío.”

“Perdón por eso también.” Murmuró, mirando los pozos verdes un momento. Bajo la luz de esa habitación parecían más azules que verdes, era la primera vez que se fijaba. ¿Siempre pasaba eso si lo miraban de cerca? Mordió el blanco cuello mientras notaba el interior de Loki suave y cálido. Su dedo se movía dentro y fuera con soltura, así que lo sacó y lo metió con un segundo. Loki emitió un quejido de gusto, y él movió las caderas contra sus manos, algo impaciente. “Por eso no pienso pedir perdón.” Sonrió, subiendo con besos hasta su cara. Loki rio sobre sus labios.

“Calla y sigue, mentecato.”

Cuando tres dedos entraban y salían fácilmente, se incorporó y le separó las piernas por las rodillas. El miembro de Loki goteaba sobre su abdomen, y él se apartó la melena de la cara agitando la cabeza. Loki rio y chasqueó los dedos, acomodándose, y él se notó el pelo recogido.

“Este mentecato te lo agradece.” Sonrió con un guiño. Loki se lo devolvió con una sonrisa coqueta, estaba tan relajado que sintió que era la primera vez que se lo pasaba tan bien con su hermano. Le levantó un poco las caderas y colocó el glande en el arrugado orificio. Lo notó cálido contra este y empujó un poco. Loki subió las manos a la almohada y la sujetó, respirando de forma relajada.

Él apenas miró hacia arriba, estaba concentrado. Empujó un poco más y se vio entrar hasta la mitad. Sintió un espasmo interno que lo apretó un instante, y él sintió gracias a este mejor su calor y un tirón en su ingle. Le levantó las rodillas sujetándolas por detrás y entró mejor en el siguiente intento. Loki subió más las manos y las apoyó en el cabecero emitiendo un gruñido.

“T-Thor.” Balbuceó, cerrando los ojos. El aludido se lo quedó mirando y ahora sí, al verlo con la cara algo roja y en esa _situación_ de placer, echó la cadera hacia atrás y embistió hasta que entró por completo. “¡Thor!” Gritó Loki con un respingo, tensando las piernas y teniendo otro espasmo interno.

Ahí fue cuando Thor perdió (un pelín, si alguien le pregunta) la compostura, y no se arrepintió ni un poco. Le sujetó bien las piernas y empezó a moverse, saliendo hasta que solo el glande estaba dentro, y entrando de nuevo hasta que el chasquido de sus cuerpos le decía que había llegado hasta el final.

Loki se retorció y arqueó la espalda, abriendo los ojos de vez en cuando, pero en definitiva pasándoselo pipa. Thor aceleró y le abrió más las piernas, dejándolas caer a ambos lados y echando el cuerpo hacia delante para besarlo. El moreno le rodeó la cintura con una pierna y bajó las manos para agarrarse a su espalda. Su cabeza dio contra el cabecero, y Thor le puso la mano en la coronilla para que no se golpeara más.

Se rio un poco en su oído antes de morderle el cuello, y Loki emitió un quejido largo y placentero. De pronto su interior empezó a apretarse de manera fuerte, y él se apoyó en las dos manos para empujar mejor. El moreno apenas pudo poner la almohada tras su cabeza con una mano cuando se corrió y gritó más fuerte, sintiendo el roce del miembro de Thor en su próstata a cada movimiento. Ajeno a lo que estaba causando, el rubio gruñó y apoyó la frente en su clavícula, y siguió embistiendo hasta que los espasmos volvieron, Loki gimió suplicante, y se corrió dentro de su hermano, acelerando y usando más fuerza.

Jadeantes, ambos recuperaron el aliento, y Loki empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Thor salió de él y se acostó a su lado, sonriendo con diversión. “Como esa risa no sea buena te juro que me pegaré un tiro.” Rio. Loki se tapó la boca y le puso una pierna encima de las suyas.

“Soy, incapaz, de cerrarlas, hacía mucho que no me pasaba eso, te has pasado con la fuerza.”

“Lo siento, creo.” Se suponía que ellos llevaban tiempo haciéndolo, así que carraspeó y miró serio al cielo, como si hablara a uno de los drones que los seguían a todas horas. “No es lo mismo hacerlo a lo perrito con santa que a lo turbo con un dios, ¿verdad?”

“Sí, debe ser eso.” Relajando su risa, Loki relajó también su respiración y suspiró, pasándose la mano por el abdomen. “Ha sido… Relajante. Como quitarse algo de encima.”

“Sí, ya estamos casados del todo.” Suspiró Thor. “Por fin.” Mirando a un lado, quitó la almohada de la cabeza de Loki y la tiró al suelo.

“¡Eh!” Se quejó él, mirándole mal. Pero el rubio lo obligó a acercarse y le cedió su brazo. Loki se resignó con el ceño fruncido, y se acurrucó a su lado. Pasó a acariciar su abdomen de forma relajada. “¿Ahora vas a dormirte como la otra noche?”

“Pues podría. Espera, ¿qué otra noche?” Preguntó, mirándole. Loki hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano que lo acariciaba, y él se mostró sorprendido. “¡Sabía que no había sido un sueño!”

“Es lo que tocaba, pero no colaboraste. Así que han sido dos afrentas y me has compensado solo una. No es que lleve la cuenta, solo lo digo.”

“Ya, claro. Pues para no llevar la cuenta te la sabes.” Sonrió, echándose encima de su hermano. Este se quejó con diversión, pero dejó que lo sujetara con la mano en su cuello, y le pasara el pulgar por la mejilla. Thor le sonrió, y escudriñó su cara con cariño. “Estás tan adorable, Loki.” Le murmuró, besándole castamente en los labios. El moreno se dejó besar, y solo sus besos se oyeron por unos minutos. La pálida mano le acarició el antebrazo de manera tranquila. “Dime lo que tengo que hacer para que estés así fuera de una cama y te lo daré.”

“Cuando el mundo está contra mí, Thor, es cuando me rebelo.” Murmuró el moreno entre besos. “Pero si en esta cama se me quiere, voy a querer sonreír. Tú nunca me harías tanto daño como el que el mundo me ha hecho. Por eso, contigo me relajo.” Su hermano lo recompensó con más besos, y cuando ambos se quedaron a gusto, se acostaron de nuevo abrazados.

Thor acariciaba su brazo con una mano, y le besó la cabeza. “¿Puedo preguntarte algo?”

“Sí.” Loki sonaba algo adormilado, y él pasó a acariciar con mimo su cabeza.

“¿Por qué te conocía Thanos?” Loki dejó de mover la mano sobre su abdomen, pero no se incorporó para mirarle. “Nunca me lo has contado.”

“Lo sé. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo ahora? No lo entiendo.”

“Bueno, siempre me lo he planteado, solo que me olvidaba antes de preguntarte.” Admitió. “Y me gustaría entenderlo, es solo eso.” Loki se apoyó de nuevo en él, y frotó su mejilla contra su almohada humana para acomodarse con un bufido.

“El agujero de gusano me hizo caer directamente en uno de los planetas que él acababa de invadir. La mitad de la población había muerto, y yo caí encima de un montón de esos cadáveres.” Explicó. Thor frunció el ceño, no sabía que conocía a Thanos desde hacía _tanto_ tiempo. “Proxima Midnight, uno de los miembros de la Orden Negra, quiso matarme, pero Ebony Maw se lo impidió. Yo estaba confuso, no sabía lo que había pasado, pero de la capa me llevaron a rastras ante _él_.” Thor pasó su mano por su espalda, apretando los dientes. Loki prosiguió su relato. “Para él yo era un insecto. Tenía con él a su visir, y en seguida me quedó claro que iba a matarme si no le caía en gracia, así que negocié lo mejor que pude, vendiéndole la tierra como premio si me dejaba vivir. Para mi suerte, Thanos pareció pensar mi propuesta, pero no parecía interesado en la tierra del todo. Yo le dije que eso era lo fácil. Él me preguntó de dónde era, y yo le dije la verdad: que Odín y Thor serían dos quebraderos de cabeza si no me hacía caso.”

“Y fuiste a la tierra.” Loki suspiró.

“No. Eso fue tiempo antes. Para ti no sé el tiempo que pasó, pero yo pasé bajo su… _Custodia_ , casi todo un año.” Continuó. Había pasado algo similar cuando Hela los había echado del Bifröst por las malas, Loki había pasado dos semanas en Sakaar antes de su llegada, así que era muy posible que el tiempo se hubiera plegado, haciéndole pasar más tiempo del esperado con él. Eso encajaría si tenía en cuenta que no lo había perdido apenas de vista desde que lo dejó _muerto_ en el reino de los elfos oscuros, y lo encontró reinando Asgard con el aspecto de su padre. “Me encerró en una jaula y me colgó ante su ejército de chitauris, en su sala de celebraciones. No podía comer ni ver más luz que la que ellos tuvieran. A veces pasaban semanas sin entrar a celebrar nada, y me quedaba en la oscuridad, solo.” Loki paró para tragar saliva y él lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preguntado, pero el menor prosiguió. “Era una lucha constante, quería que yo me rindiera. Pero solo me quedaba mi intelecto, con Asgard viéndome como un villano y dándome por muerto, no iba a tener ayuda de nadie. Cuando los chitauri venían y se emborrachaban, me tiraban comida. A veces les contaba tonterías para divertirles, y al final logré que uno me lanzara más comida, en paquetes, de vez en cuando. Gracias a mi… _Otro_ aspecto, helaba los barrotes a veces, y bebía el agua de ese hielo. Al cabo de un tiempo, el visir de Thanos vino a por mí. Me dijo que lo habían estado pensando, y que, si de verdad la tierra era tan fácil de conquistar, me proponían un trato. Yo iría a conquistarla con parte de su ejército…”

“… Y si lo conseguías serías libre.” Loki bufó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

“Ojalá. No, lo que conseguiría era ser de la Orden Negra. Él no pensaba dejarme escapar, no lo hace con aquellos que pueden suponerle un beneficio. A sus discípulos los trataba como a mascotas, a sus hijas, bueno. Tenía una favorita y a la otra, pero yo era moneda de cambio. Una moneda si decidía que quería atacar Asgard.”

“¿Pero por qué no nos dijiste nada? Creí que habías decidido atacar la tierra por voluntad propia, todos lo creíamos. ¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?” Se revolvió, sentándose en la cama. Loki se incorporó y se sentó también, poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

“Porque su visir tenía conexión mental conmigo, Thor. Todo el tiempo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y me recordaba que, si la cagaba, no habría agujero en el que esconderme.” Explicó con la mirada baja. “Así que era más fácil hacerme creer a mí mismo que hacía eso por decisión propia, perder, y acabar encerrado. Eso no solo no sería culpa mía, sino que estando dentro de una celda, primero tendría que pasar por todo un ejército para matarme, y yo no soy como tú, no puedo defenderme igual y tenía miedo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía yo hacer si ese hombre estaba en mi cabeza?” Preguntó, dejando al fin que su voz se rompiera. Thor abrió y cerró la boca, intentando pedir perdón y sin saber cómo.

“No, no, no llores, lo siento, lo siento.” Arrepentido por sus palabras, lo estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos.

Eso lo cambiaba todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El ordenador portátil me va super mal desde ayer, ¡estúpida actualización! espero que se arregle pronto, porque va muy lento y entre eso y los dolores de mujer de esta semana fácilmente mataría a alguien xD
> 
> Ya llegamos a la recta final, ¡queda muy poco! Espero que el final esté a la altura, en serio lo espero. Nos vemos el próximo domingo, y una vez más pido que si algo no se entiende, me lo preguntéis, y encantada os lo aclaro.
> 
> ¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	12. La mentira y la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas verdades han salido a la luz, y como son tan importantes, no se pueden dejar pasar, aunque el tiempo sí lo haga. El MIB ya tiene lo que quiere, y todo llega al final. ¿O no? A estas alturas, ¿qué es verdad y qué es mentira ya en la relación de Thor y Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Para visualizar mejor cómo Loki se recoge el pelo, en mi cabeza yo lo imagino así: https://36.media.tumblr.com/0292750bec93a1cc9859bf1790f42f8a/tumblr_nwtecxomFD1qkv5kio1_500.jpg o así https://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/post/102179115068/businessman-loki

**Anteriormente, en “Con este anillo…”**

_“No, no, no llores, lo siento, lo siento.” Arrepentido por sus palabras, lo estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos._

_Eso lo cambiaba todo._

**Y ahora…**

“No estoy llorando, Thor, todo eso fue hace mucho tiempo.” El rubio lo apartó un poco. Efectivamente tenía los ojos brillantes, pero no parecía estar llorando o tener demasiadas intenciones. Pese a todo, Loki se pasó la mano por la cara. “Además, Thanos está muerto.”

“Por eso conocías a la Orden Negra.” Murmuró con curiosidad, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Loki se peinó un poco de manera distraída.

“Sí. Pensé en ver si con eso podía pillarle distraído, pero con una gema en su poder, bueno… Está claro que fui demasiado optimista.” Comentó levantando las cejas.

“Deberíamos contarlo, Loki.” El aludido se levantó arrugando la nariz, y fue a por su bata. El rubio se fijó en su espalda y vio su semen resbalando entre sus piernas, carraspeando nervioso. “Esto lo cambia todo.”

“No cambia nada. Podría haber peleado, o haberme resistido o dejado matar.” Se quejó, cerrándose la bata y mirándole. “Pero no lo hice, todos los humanos que murieron, ya sabes como soy, me divirtió matarlos; la verdad no quita peso a lo que hice.”

“Pero la tierra era un lugar que tenías reciente en tu mente, por eso viniste aquí, no tienes la culpa de que este sitio fuera el primero que te vino a la cabeza, pudiste haber dicho otro sitio, fue casualidad.”

“Pero lo _escogí_ , Thor, eso es lo que le importa a los que ahora quieren encerrarme.” Le discutió Loki de forma tajante. “Y se acabó el tema. Me voy a la ducha, ahora te veo.” Thor frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza. Que Loki hubiera estado trabajando para Thanos era prueba suficiente para exculparle, ¿qué otras opciones tenía? Thanos podría haber decidido ir a Asgard, pero gracias a él un reino se salvó, y simplemente montó jaleo en otro. Podría haber sido peor. Tal vez, pensó, que incluso había elegido la tierra porque sabía que él lo frenaría de todas maneras.

Lo lógico sería ir a la sede del MIB a hablar con ellos. Estaba todo grabado, Loki dejaría de ser un delincuente, y entonces…

“Las cámaras.” Murmuró. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensativo. Loki nunca se había abierto tanto con él, ni como hermano ni sin serlo. Había hablado mucho, la visita de su madre igual había tenido algo que ver, pero estaba _confiando_ en él, y eso era nuevo. Pero todo eso era porque se suponía que estaban casados, y eso era lo que hacían los esposos, ser sinceros. Si ahora iba a la agencia y lograba que los liberasen de los cargos y de las cámaras, no tendría excusa para ser cariñoso con Loki, y si él no se sentía querido y protegido, volvería a cerrarse en banda. Seguramente, incluso le cogería asco si iba a hablar por él en su nombre de lo que había pasado en realidad aquella vez.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía hablar de la verdad con nadie, él también estaba atado de pies y manos. Decidió dar un paso atrás pasándose las manos por el pelo. No estaba hecho a pensar tanto y se estaba saturando, los problemas de uno en uno, se dijo. No podía decir la verdad en alto al MIB, perdería a Loki, y no pensaba renunciar a eso. Quererle como hombre estaba resultándole más fácil de lo que había pensado en un principio, y ya habían roto esa primera barrera del sexo, así que seguiría con la pantomima lo que les quedaba de mes, y entonces pediría a Loki de nuevo el decir la verdad. Al menos así se ahorrarían firmar, juicios, y cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver con su pasado delictivo.

Con todo más o menos claro, salió desnudo del dormitorio y llamó a la puerta del baño. Loki estaba metido en la bañera y acababa de capuzarse, pero igualmente lo oyó. “Adelante.” Dijo con hastío. Thor asomó la cabeza con mueca de disculpa.

“Lo siento, me he pasado.”

“Menos mal que te has dado cuenta. Te perdono. ¿Algo más?” Preguntó, apoyándose en el borde de la enorme bañera. El rubio asintió.

“Me preguntaba si me dejarías unirme. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.” Sonrió. Loki levantó las cejas; parecía que Thor estaba relajándose al fin en lo de la cercanía marital, porque a esas horas debería estar conectándose a cualquier cosa que el hombre piedra estuviera jugando.

“¿Y Korg?”

“Puede jugar sin mí, las manos las sigue teniendo.” Sonrió, entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta. “Aquí hace calorcito, se está a gusto.” Loki le hizo sitio, y él se metió en la bañera con un suspiro y metió la cabeza. Después le cedió el brazo una vez más, y el moreno se acurrucó en el espacio que le ofrecían.

Cuando una mano le levantó la barbilla se dejó hacer una vez más, y apoyando una mano en su pecho, compartieron un beso largo y profundo, muy relajado. Al separarse ambos sonreían, Thor un poco más que él.

“Te quiero, esposo mío.” Loki emitió un divertido _heh_ por lo bajo.

“Y yo, Thor.”

+++

Tras una tarde y una noche plagadas de sexo con leves toques de hidromiel y comida, Loki se despertó a la mañana siguiente con agujetas y un enorme brazo encima de la espalda. Él estaba tumbado boca abajo, y se tuvo que quitar parte del pelo de la cara para ver la hora. Con un gruñido logró ponerse de lado, y se quitó el brazo de su hermano de encima para poder sentarse en la cama y ponerse en pie.

Se frotó la zona lumbar de la espalda con pesadez y fue al armario. Thor se giró más dormido que despierto y se aguantó un ronquido. “¿Qué haces? No te vayas.” Preguntó con voz ronca y cansada.

“Hoy es domingo, tengo que ir a comprar comida, vuelven los pescadores.” Respondió él, cerrándose los pantalones. Thor asintió.

“Vale, entonces te espero aquí.”

“Siempre me esperas aquí.” Sonrió Loki, mirándole a través del espejo que había sobre la cómoda. Se recogió el pelo con una goma, dejando a la vista la trenza que tenía debajo. Se puso sus botas y se acercó a la cama para besar al rubio en los labios. “¿Quieres algo en particular?” Thor sonrió tontamente, pues tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba cada vez menos despierto.

“Pulpo.”

“Pulpo, pues.”

Loki salió del dormitorio y cogió papel y boli. Apuntó lo que tenía que comprar y cogió una bolsa de tela para la compra. Al salir se encontró con algunos aldeanos que iban, como él, al puerto a recibir el pescado fresco. Para su sorpresa, algunas aldeanas le saludaron con una reverencia más amable de las que solía recibir normalmente. Al parecer, la visita de su madre había hecho más por él de lo que él mismo pensaba.

Tras comprar pescado, se acercó a la avenida donde el mercado ofrecía carne y fruta. Fue allí cuando dos aldeanas se le acercaron directamente a él mientras miraba las patatas. “Príncipe Loki.” Saludaron. Él las miró y cabeceó con educación. “Queríamos darle las gracias por traer a la reina ayer.”

“Oh, de nada, pero…”

“Sin peros, hombre, fue un acto súper bueno por tu parte.” Una mano le dio en la espalda y él se tambaleó. Val sonrió a las aldeanas que reverenciaron de nuevo.

“Majestad.”

“Buenos días, chicas. Tengo que hablar con Loki, así que…” Las mujeres se alejaron y ella se lo quedó mirando. “Es mejor que piensen que fue algo altruista tuyo y no de Thor, así te las ganarás antes.” Explicó. “¿De compras?”

“Como todos aquí esta mañana.” Loki asintió. Esa mujer le daba un poco igual, y a ratos le caía mal, así que siguió comprando. “Si quieres algo, Thor sigue durmiendo, pero puedes ir a preguntarle a él directamente.”

“No, quería hablar contigo.” Val cogió aire como si estuviera oliendo algo delicioso. “Hueles a relax y a bien follado. Eso es bueno, llevabas tenso unos días. Me alegra ver que habéis consumado.”

“Eso es asqueroso.” Murmuró él echándose a la bolsa algunas manzanas del puesto continuo. La mujer lo siguió.

“Pues es lo que huelo. Oye, ¿recuerdas aquello que te pedí el mes pasado?”

“No, la verdad.”

“Sabes que sí, hablo de tu trabajo.” Loki frunció el ceño, mirándola de nuevo.

“¿El de profesor en la escuela?”

“Sí.” Asintió ella. “Ahora somos el doble de gente que cuando vinimos, andamos cortos de personal y tú eres el más listo del pueblo con diferencia. Podrías enseñar historia y magia, como dijimos.”

“Si recuerdas lo que dijiste tú, recordarás también que algunos padres eran reticentes a que yo enseñara nada. Insistían en que yo les enseñaría a ser malos y, creo que _impracticables_ fue la palabra que dijo el representante del pueblo en la última reunión.”

“Pues eso ha cambiado.” Val se abrió el chaleco y le pasó un montoncito de folios enrollados. Loki los abrió y vio que eran un montón de firmas. “Todos ya sabían que eras bueno, solo que se ve que se habían olvidado. Con la visita de Frigga ayer, la cosa cambió, y ahora piensan de ti que eres bueno. Me han traído los papeles esta mañana, es una petición formal para que seas profesor en la escuela.”

Loki se puso un mechón de pelo rebelde tras su oreja. Las puntas de las hojas bailaban ligeramente por el aire que hacía, pero él no notó frío ni mucho menos; estaba halagado. Al parecer, volvía a ser querido por los asgardianos, querido de verdad. La miró y le devolvió las hojas.

“Puedo consultarlo con Thor.”

“El marido primero, ¿eh?”

“Algo así. Pero supongo que me dirá que sí. ¿Qué sueldo voy a tener?”

“¿Sueldo?” Preguntó Val, confusa. Ni Thor ni él solían pagar por nada de lo que consumían, ¿por qué quería dinero? No lo iba a usar. Imaginando lo que pensaba, Loki se explicó.

“Thor no trabaja, y yo tampoco, y fuera del pueblo tiramos de la cuenta de Stark para caprichos. Está bien que nos mantengáis, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no tiene sentido que los aldeanos tengan que pagar por todo y nosotros no. El carnicero me da carne todos los días en cantidades ingentes solo por Thor, y es dinero que no gana, pero debe pagar una tasa por tener su negocio. Si gano dinero, podré pagar por lo que consumo ayudaré a la economía de Nueva Asgard. Es lo más justo, ¿no?”

“Dios mío.” Murmuró Val con fingida sorpresa. “Pero si eres un príncipe, ¿cómo es que nadie me había dicho nada?” Loki levantó una ceja y ella asintió. “Vale, vale, era broma. Te daremos el sueldo que tienen todos los profesores, ¿te vale con eso?”

“Mientras sea lo lógico me vale.”

“Entonces trato hecho, ve mañana a la escuela a primera hora.” Sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos, y Loki siguió comprando con mirada relajada. le gustaba volver a sentirse tan en casa.

+++

Cuando volvió, Thor estaba sentado en el sofá, jugando a la consola. “Buenos días, Loki.” Sonrió, pausando el juego para mirarle. Evidentemente contento, el aludido apartó la bolsa y se inclinó para darle un beso, dejando a su hermano con cara feliz. “¿Qué tal la compra?”

“Bien. He visto a Val en el mercado.”

“¿Tan pronto? ¿Había empalmado borrachera con amanecer otra vez? Debería beber menos, no dijo que lo haría como tal, pero no debería hacer eso. Ser la reina y la borracha del pueblo es…”

“La han despertado algunos aldeanos esta mañana. Tenían una petición que hacerle.”

“¿Una petición?” Thor dejó finalmente el juego de lado y se levantó del sofá para seguirle. Loki sacó la compra de la bolsa y le dio una manzana, que el otro mordió con gusto.

“Al parecer quieren que dé clases en la escuela.”

“¡Pero eso es estupendo!” Thor abrió los brazos y lo apretó con ahínco, haciéndole resoplar. “¡El pueblo te quiere!”

“Eso no es todo, Thor.” Bufó Loki sin aire, logrando liberarse con un meneo. “Si yo trabajo, tú vas a tener que hacer la comida. ¿Te ves preparado para eso?”

“¿Comida?” el rubio frunció el ceño. “Claro, sé hacer comida.”

“Carne. Sabes hacer _carne_.” Le corrigió su hermano tirando de su recortada barba. “Pero hay que comer más cosas. Pescado, verdura, todas esas cosas. ¿Recuerdas la _escalivada_ que hice el otro día?”

“Esa cosa verde y roja, sí.” Loki se lo quedó mirando. Al entender que le preguntaba sutilmente si sabría hacerlo, asintió lentamente. “Ah… No, ni idea. Pero podemos comprar comida ya hecha, como pizzas y esas cosas.”

“¿Y que vuelvas a echar barriga en dos días como la que tenías antes? Intenta mantener al menos lo que te has ganado en un tiempo récord.” Loki se dio la vuelta y abrió un armario que había sobre la encimera. Ahí dentro tenía escondidos más libros, pero todos ellos de cocina. “Te recomiendo que empieces con este.”

Thor cogió el libro que le ofrecieron y leyó _Cocina para idiotas_. “¡Eh!”

“Usa el término idiota muy libremente, _novatos_ sería el término más correcto.” Explicó, abriéndole el libro. “Mira, vienen fotos, explicaciones sencillas, definiciones y recetas simples que son imposibles de errar. Eso sí, lo primero es tener cuidado con el fuego, y creo que eso es algo que tendrás en cuenta. No quiero que parezca que a nuestra casa se la ha comido Surtur, ¿me entiendes?”

“Supongo…” Thor cerró el libro con un bufido. “Te he ayudado a hacer comida antes, sé cocinar.”

“Cortar verduras o ablandar carne no es cocinar, Thor, es, como tú bien dices, _ayudar_ a hacer comida.”

“¿Y por qué no aprovecho yo y me hago instructor también?”

“¿Instructor?” Thor asintió.

“Steve me lo pidió varias veces, y creo que Sam opinará lo mismo. Hay muchos nuevos agentes, casi hay un ejército ahora bajo el nombre de los Vengadores. Ahora que vuelvo a estar como antes, podría entrenarles a ellos.”

“E irías y vendrías volando todos los días.”

“Sí.” Sonrió él mayor. Su hermano apoyó la cintura en la encimera y pareció sopesarlo.

“¿Has tenido en cuenta el desfase horario?”

“Eh…”

“Cuando allí son las nueve de la mañana, aquí son las tres del mediodía. Es decir, que al volver yo a casa, tú te irías a trabajar. Volverías de madrugada, justo a un par de horas de despertar yo para ir a clase. Así apenas nos veríamos.” Thor chasqueó la lengua, eso era verdad. Siempre cabría la posibilidad de que Loki y él se trasladaran a Nueva York, pero entonces Loki tendría que ser el que viajara y el problema sería el mismo, pero en otra parte del mundo.

“¿Por qué este planeta no puede ser como Asgard? Allí eso no pasaba.”

“Porque era un disco, no una esfera.” Sonrió Loki con diversión. “¿Haces todo esto porque no quieres cocinar?”

“Claro que no, pero tú tienes razón, echaría barriga otra vez si como mal, pero quedarme aquí esperándote todos los días tampoco es una opción.” Suspiró. Para su sorpresa, Loki lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios. Él se mostró interesado y correspondió, sujetando su nuca con una mano (pues era su pose favorita).

“A mí no me importaría que echaras barriga, si sirve de algo decirlo.” Murmuró sobre sus labios, dándole una palmada en el costado. Thor le dio otro beso en respuesta, mordiendo y tirando de sus labios y haciéndole reír por lo bajo.

“Hablaré con Sam. Es listo, seguro que puede pensar en algo. Tal vez el turno de tarde, en vez del de mañana.” Comentó entre besos. Loki suspiró sobre sus labios y él lo pegó a su cuerpo con la mano libre. “Si entro a las seis aquí serían las…”

“Toda la noche fuera.” Thor gruñó.

“Pues que pongan un turno de noche, seguro que es viable.”

Dejaron comida y libro a un lado, y Thor lo subió de un tirón a la encimera vacía. Loki le quitó la camiseta y su hermano lo imitó cuando lo acercó con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Reanudaron la luna de miel más o menos donde la habían dejado, con sonrisas divertidas bailando sobre sus labios.

+++

Loki empezó a dar clases en la escuela al día siguiente, y Thor llamó a Sam para saber si podía entrenar a reclutas en una franja horaria que coincidiera con la suya, para no perder tiempo juntos. El nuevo Capitán América no puso objeción alguna, y los hermanos se repartieron tareas y tiempo.

Para todo aquel que viera lo que las cámaras grababan, lo que obtenían era un príncipe paciente, amable y bueno con los niños. Loki ya no ponía malas caras, le gustaba saber que la gente (aunque fueran niños) deseaba aprender de él y le consideraba la persona más guay de todo el lugar, y llegaba contento a casa.

Thor, por su parte, se divertía haciendo su trabajo. No era como ir a la guerra ni mucho menos, pero peleaba y reía. Más de una recluta (ajena a su estado civil o negándose a creerlo, quizás) intentaba ligar con él, pero solía ignorarlas, o no darse cuenta de verdad lo que pasaba.

Cuando se le iba la vista al infinito, solía ser porque estaba pensando en Loki. En aquella tarde en la que se sentaron a ver una película, él lo besó, y su hermano se le sentó encima. O cuando rato después, ya desnudos y tapados con una manta en el sofá, frotaba su mejilla contra su hombro buscando la mejor postura para adormilarse. Thor adoraba a Loki, y aunque se refería a él como “hermano”, ya no solía ser por eso.

De vez en cuando, Loki se transformaba en mujer y recorrían el mundo como si fueran una pareja normal. _Nikola_ apareció en la prensa amarilla al principio, porque nadie sabía quién era, pero Tony metió su foto en una de sus fichas de empleado y ahora era una secretaria de Industrias Stark. Con el paso de los días, cuando vieron que no tenían nada jugoso de lo que hablar, los asgardianos desaparecieron de los tabloides tan rápido como habían aparecido.

+++

Thor jugaba a la consola al ser sábado, y Loki corregía algunos exámenes cuando su móvil vibró. Dejando el bolígrafo a un lado, descolgó y su hermano paró el juego. “Jika, dime. Ah, ¿ya? Sí, no, claro, es que he empezado a trabajar y estoy un poco despistado. Vale, sí. ¿Los dos? Ajá. Londres, hecho. Vale, nos vemos allí.” Thor se asomó sobre el respaldo del sofá y esperó la explicación. Loki se puso en pie y fue hasta el sofá, sentándose a su lado y abrazándole. Él le besó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en esta, esperando. “Mañana se cumple el mes, tenemos que ir a devolver las pulseras.” Dijo quedamente. “Ya no nos seguirán más drones.”

“Ah.” Cierto, los drones. Thor se había olvidado de ellos, de tanto que se había acostumbrado a querer y a estar con Loki. Si los devolvían, ya solo tendrían que firmar una vez cada _x_ tiempo, ya ni se acordaba, y él no tenía ni que hacer esa parte. Eso significaba que la pantomima se había terminado, no tenían que seguir fingiendo que eran un matrimonio. “Qué bien, libertad para seguir con nuestra vida sin… Sin que nos mire el Gran Hermano.” Asintió. Loki metió la nariz en su pelo y entonces Thor sospechó, imaginó, y casi deseó, que eso significara lo que parecía.

Y era que Loki no quería que aquello se acabara, con casi tanta fuerza como el propio Thor.

+++

La oficina del MIB de Londres estaba en una oficina de correos. Thor se había cortado un poco el pelo con la ayuda de Loki, no quería parecerse al tío ese, H, sino ser _más guapo_. El moreno se ajustó la corbata, llevaba un traje negro y zapatos a juego.

“El traje de mago ha vuelto.” Bromeó Thor.

“Calla.” Gruñó Loki, aunque sin ofensa. Entraron y se metieron en el baño que tenía el cartel de _fuera de servicio_ y aparecieron en una antesala con una puerta. Un láser les pasó por encima antes de abrir la siguiente puerta, que resultó ser un ascensor. Entrando en él, bajaron a lo que sería el equivalente al hall de una gran estación central. Trenes y puertas dimensionales flanqueadas por seguridad humana recibían y despedían a alienígenas de todas formas y tamaños, y en aduanas se presentaban objetos de lo más pintorescos.

“¿Dónde está el despacho de H? Tenemos cita.” Preguntó Thor a una mujer de piel verde en la mesa de información.

“Su despacho está por ahí.” Dijo la mujer, y Loki echó a andar.

“¿Estás nervioso? Porque yo sí.”

“No entiendo tus nervios, hermano. Está claro por lo que habrán visto hasta ahora que somos una pareja casada de toda la vida.” Thor le abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso sin responder a su puya.

“Hombre, mis hermanos favoritos.” H sonrió mientras se levantaba. El despacho era ovalado y blanco, con una mesa de cristal y sillas blancas. Tenía un enorme cuadro de él y una mujer que se daba un aire a Val salvando el mundo justo tras él. Los asgardianos se sentaron en la mesa tras ignorar la mano que se les ofrecía. “Veo que seguís igual de cariñosos que siempre.”

“No es nada, es que no nos caes bien.” Sonrió el rubio, lanzando la pulsera sobre la mesa. Loki se quitó la suya y la puso ahí también.

“Eso salta a la vista.” Murmuró H sin perder la sonrisa. “Bien, vamos a lo que nos ocupa. ¿Qué tal os ha ido el mes? “Loki se encogió de hombros

“Dínoslo tú.”

“No me vas a pillar con esa, yo no he visto los videos, no todo, al menos; no es por nada, pero tu hermano y yo somos muy parecidos… Pero tú no eres mi tipo.” Lamentó con una mueca. Thor se puso recto en su silla.

“Por suerte para todos.”

“No me malinterpretes, es que ya tengo novia y no me apetece ver a mi cara con otra persona. Es verdad.” Sonriendo, giró una foto que había sobre la mesa y vieron a una morena con tres brazos. Loki abrió y cerró la boca; la conocía, era una traficante de armas alienígenas ilegal, ¿cómo podían ser novios?

“Guapísima.” Dijo Thor con poco interés. “Nos podemos ir, supongo.” Dijo, aunque ninguno se movió. Salir de ahí significaba perder la obligación de cercanía, y ninguno quería eso. Para su alivio, H negó.

“No, primero necesito que Loki me firme esto.” Dijo, tendiéndole una carpeta. “Imagino que Jika te habrá dicho lo que es.”

“Por teléfono esta mañana, sí.” Murmuró, firmando. H cogió una caja del suelo y la puso ante los hermanos, y Thor frunció el ceño.

“¿Y eso?”

“Es un regalo de parte de la agencia. Y de la tierra, técnicamente.” Loki abrió el paquete y vio una estatuilla del planeta con una disculpa grabada.

“ _Al alienígena que odiamos por error. Lo sentimos mucho. Humanidad_.” Leyó. “¿Y esto?”

“Bueno, si es verdad lo que le contaste a tu hermano y que vimos en estricto directo, se te juzgó mal.” Explicó H con un asentimiento. “Y queremos que sepas que lo sentimos. Hemos levantado todos los cargos y no vas a tener que venir a firmar, y si miras dentro de la caja,” Thor la volcó y salieron los documentos oficiales de Loki; pasaporte, carnet de identidad y demás permisos. “verás toda tu documentación. Bienvenido a la tierra. Eres oficialmente un ciudadano alienígena más, con los mismos permisos que Thor para moverte por donde quieras. Eso sí, no hagas nada ilegal de ahora en adelante, te lo pido por favor.”

Loki sujetó el premio con curiosidad. Se lo había ganado, era probablemente la primera vez en mucho tiempo que eso le pasaba. Miró a Thor, quien recogía todos sus documentos y lo miraba a su vez. H los miró a los dos al verlos tan poco efusivos, aunque supuso que era porque no les caía bien.

“Y ya podéis iros.” Dijo, como si fuera evidente. Con incomodidad, los hermanos se pusieron en pie, uno se guardó las tarjetas y el otro metió el premio en la caja para llevarlo en ella. “Si tenéis alguna otra duda sobre lo que sea, volved. En realidad hay una oficina en Oslo, que os pilla más cerca, pero ya me entendéis. Es lo que se dice.” Loki salió delante de Thor y este lo señaló a modo de advertencia antes de irse. H rio y negó con la cabeza, continuando con su trabajo.

“Bueno, pues ya podemos irnos a casa.” Suspiró Loki mientras deshacían lo andado. Thor lo imitó, mirando a los alienígenas que hacían cola.

“Sí, eso parece. Qué bien que no tengas que volver ni mentir más, ¿verdad? Al fin… Podemos hacer lo que queramos.”

“Sí.” Ya en la calle, Thor se quitó el llavero en forma de hacha del mosquetón del cinturón y le dio un par de vueltas, pensativo. Loki abrazaba la caja algo distraído. “Se acabó compartir cama y hacer todo _eso_. Supongo que no existe el divorcio como tal, ¿no? simplemente nos separamos y ya está.” Murmuró, mirándole. Thor asintió a medias.

“Supongo.” Dijo, levantando su llavero. Este se hizo enorme, y en un movimiento, estaban en la puerta trasera de su casa. Cuando ninguno se movió inmediatamente, el rubio carraspeó. El menor se aferró a eso y se giró para mirarle. “Puedo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Loki?”

“Sí, claro.”

Thor abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de decidirse a hablar. “Si… Si alguna de las cosas que has dicho o has hecho este mes era verdad, de, de las que nos concernían a _nosotros_ …” Suspiró, endureciendo su voz. “Este mes, Loki, yo he conocido al hombre que hay debajo de mi hermano. He descubierto lo que había detrás de esa etiqueta y… Me he enamorado de eso. Así que, por muy poco que haya sido, si algo de todas esas sonrisas y miradas de amor era cierto, dímelo, porque así no tendré ningún problema en seguir casado contigo.”

Loki tiró la caja sin importarle lo que le pasara a su regalo, y se abrazó a Thor con tanta fuerza, que este gruñó un poco al principio. “Te quiero, Thor.” Murmuró con la cara metida en su pelo. “No he mentido en ningún momento desde que empezó todo esto.” El rubio abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero lo abrazó con fuerza y lo levantó un poco del suelo, riéndose y lloriqueando un poco por el alivio.

“Te has cargado tu trofeo seguro.” Rio. Loki negó.

“No me importa el trofeo, no me importa nada que no seas tú.” Susurró. Su hermano sintió un vuelco en el corazón y cerró los ojos con el alivio más absoluto que había sentido en toda su vida.

“Por Odín, gracias.” Murmuró, estrujándole un poco más en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre mía, tenía tantas cosas que hacer que de pronto, en un momento de descanso en el que he podido sentarme me he dado cuenta de que ¡era domingo! Cómo despista tener cosas de hacer cuando has estado mucho tiempo sin tenerlas xD
> 
> AVISO: El próximo episodio podría considerarse más bien un epílogo, "oficialmente" este es el último capítulo del fanfic, así que el que lea solo hasta aquí, gracias. A los que no, nos vemos el próximo domingo :)
> 
> ¡Y por cierto! Para los que tengan los Sims 4, yo conseguí el juego hace más o menos poco tiempo, e hice la casa en la que Thor y Loki viven en la Nueva Asgard de este fanfic. Algo más grande, porque soy una cegata y así veía mejor, pero si alguien quiere verla, puedo ver si comparto el enlace en el epílogo :)


	13. Con un anillo debajo del brazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo ha pasado desde que Thor y Loki dejaron atrás el incidente de su "estafa"; incidente que los hizo unirse para siempre. Ahora el amor es lo que hay en su casa, ellos están enamorados y casados, y continuan teniendo una vida de matrimonio completamente normal...
> 
> ... Hasta que Loki empieza a vomitar por las mañanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es más bien un epílogo, pero espero que merezca la pena leerlo. Es extremadamente corto en comparación a los demás, espero que esté a la altura. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> ACLARACIONES
> 
> Creo que, debido a las diferencias para con lo que la gente acostumbra a ver por aquí, este tipo de MPREG merece una aclaración. Lo que he hecho aquí es, ya que yo no entiendo el asunto del Mpreg, es usar la teoría de Jurassic Park (la primera). Para los que no la hayan visto o no la recuerden, resumo: Se usaron genes de rana para completar el degradado ADN de los dinosaurios del mosquito del cual sacaron sangre para crear a los animales del parque. Entonces, el protagonista recordó que acababan de encontrarse ranas que cambiaban de sexo en un entorno de sexo único. Es decir, que si solo había hembras (que era el caso de los dinosaurios de la isla), algunas se podían portar como machos, y así tener descendencia. En este caso, los gigantes de hielo siguen el mismo principio; por eso, al tener Loki sexo solo con otro “macho”, se ha portado como una “hembra” para tener un bebé. Dentro de la locura quería que tuviera sentido, más para mí que la “norma”, porque es que la norma no la entiendo xD
> 
> DOULA: Una doula es una mujer que ayuda en el parto, sobre todo en los que se realizan en casa. Es y no es una matrona como tal, aunque lo que hacen viene a ser lo mismo. Lo siento si esta definición es poco precisa, pero esto lo he sacado de un capítulo de una serie que vi hace mucho y no lo recuerdo mejor xD.

**Anteriormente, en “Con este anillo…”**

_“No me importa el trofeo, no me importa nada que no seas tú.”_

_“Por Odín, gracias.” Murmuró, estrujándole un poco más en sus brazos._

**Y ahora…**

Todo empezó cuando, una mañana, Loki vomitó. Thor se despertó al oírlo salir corriendo, y cuando llegó al baño, lo vio inclinado sobre el inodoro. Loki se sentó en el suelo y se apartó el pelo de la cara con un quejido.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Thor, mojando una toalla para dársela. Loki la aceptó con un asentimiento.

“Sí, sí. Creo que no controlas bien el menú para la cena.” Sonrió, pasándose la toalla por el cuello.

“Perdona, pero mi cena estuvo deliciosa.” Se defendió. Su hermano arrugó la nariz con diversión.

“Pero si no sabes lo que hiciste.”

“Que no supiera el nombre no significa que no estuviera delicioso.” Loki sonrió. Eso era verdad.

“Tráeme agua, por favor.” Thor asintió y salió del baño, y Loki resopló, apoyándose en el inodoro. Había comido bien, no tenía mucho sentido que hubiera reaccionado así. Seguramente había sido un empacho de alguna cosa.

Sí, sería eso.

+++

Las náuseas y los vómitos lo acompañaron casi tres meses, combinados con sueño y hambre. De hecho, al cuarto mes se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño. No tenía su abdomen plano de siempre, su cuerpo estaba más… _Redondo_.

Thor terminó de secarse el pelo y, al destaparse los ojos, lo vio. “Hey, ¿y esa cara?”

“Algo estoy haciendo mal, mírame.” El aludido inclinó la cabeza, fijándose en él. “Estoy gordo.”

“¿Gordo? Yo no creo que estés gordo.” Thor le pasó la mano por el vientre. Curiosamente sí que se estaba curvando hacia fuera, pero no le quedaba mal. “Es como una barriguita cervecera, pero está dura. No es gordura, es otra cosa.”

“¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser?” Preguntó Loki con confusión. Thor rio y se puso una toalla en la cintura.

“Si fueras una mujer te diría que un hijo, pero dudo que sea eso.” Él salió del baño sonriente, pero Loki se puso blanco. _Ay madre_ , pensó. Eso tendría sentido si era _él_ quien lo tenía dentro.

+++

Mentirían si dijesen que lo buscaban, o incluso si contaban con que eso fuera una posibilidad. Pero Bruce confirmó que era cierto; los Jotun tenían un metabolismo interno que permitía un cambio de sexo en un entorno de sexo único, y al tener Loki relaciones solo con Thor, esa situación se había dado, y Loki estaba esperando un hijo. No solo eso, sino que se enteraron de que iba a ser _niña_.

Tras reírse con nerviosismo durante casi un minuto, y mientras Loki se aguantaba las ganas de tirarse de los pelos, su hermano se echó a llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza. El moreno suspiró, relajándose al sentir el alivio en su marido, y sonrió.

“Espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo en llamarla Frigga.” Thor asintió.

“Pues claro, es un nombre perfecto, ¿cómo se iba a llamar de otra forma?” Sonrió, sentándose en la camilla donde Loki seguía tumbado. “Ojalá ella pudiera saberlo. Podríamos volver a traerla para que bendiga a su nieta.” Loki negó.

“De hecho, creo que ella contaba con esto. Veía el futuro, no te extrañe que hubiera visto todo esto.”

“Es posible.” Coincidió el mayor, cogiéndole la mano y besándola. “Así que vamos a tener una niña.” Sonrió. Loki asintió y él suspiró. “Dios, una niña. Vamos a ser padres.”

“Sí Thor, vamos a ser padres. Tenemos que construir una habitación, la casa no tiene espacio para un bebé.” Dijo de repente. Su hermano asintió y frunció el ceño.

“Cierto, y llenarla con cosas, muebles, peluches, y necesitaremos una doula. Tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿cuánto faltaba para el parto?”

“Según Banner cinco meses, aunque siendo nosotros alienígenas quién sabe.”

“Bueno, puedo tenerla construida para mañana.” Thor lo ayudó a levantarse, le puso los zapatos, y lo abrazó en cuanto se puso en pie. “Verás los niños de tu clase cuando sepan lo que tienes aquí.” Loki sonrió mientras la mano de su hermano se paseaba por su redondo abdomen.

“Van a pensar que miento y habrá quejas, te apuesto lo que quieras.” Bromeó. Thor le puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros y sacó pecho con orgullo.

“Pues que me las den a mí. Verás, Frigga, nadie os va a toser a ninguno de los dos. Un rayo partirá a los opresores de mi niña.” Declaró, inclinándose para hablar al abdomen de Loki. Este se puso el pelo tras las orejas y siguió sonriendo. No podía creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo al fin.

+++

A menos de un mes para el parto, Loki estaba de baja en la escuela, y daba paseos con Thor para asegurarse de que mantenerse sano por los dos. No tenían muy claro cómo iba a ser, así que habían pensado en pedirle a la doula (una anciana de Nueva Asgard) que le hiciera una cesárea. En ese momento, y pese al frío invernal, Loki se tomaba un helado, en manga corta por el puerto. Thor iba bien abrigado, pero no le sorprendía; su hermano siempre había llevado bien el frío, y ahora más, que pasaba calor por dos (o algo así, no lo tenía muy claro).

“¿Está bueno?” Preguntó con su mano en su hombro. Loki se relamió, apurando lo poco que le quedaba del cucurucho. Gracias al frío, no se había derretido nada.

“Lo está. Me encantan los helados de la Tierra.”

“Te podemos comprar más de camino a casa, si quieres.”

“Gracias, estaría bien.” Loki se pasó la mano libre por el pelo; al apartarse su hermano y dejar de hacer de parapeto, el viento del mar del norte lo estaba despeinando. “Dime una cosa, con el aire que hace, ¿por qué has querido venir hasta aquí?” Preguntó, girándose. Frunció el ceño con confusión al no verle, pero entonces miró hacia abajo, y vio a su hermano arrodillado de nuevo. Thor abrió una cajita y le enseñó un anillo, no herencia de su madre, sino nuevo y con unas bonitas esmeraldas engarzadas. “¿Thor qué haces?”

“Sé que estamos casados, pero la primera vez fue un poco más por culpa mía que por amor.” Explicó. Loki se recogió mejor el pelo, pero sonriendo. “Loki, hijo de Odín y príncipe de Asgard digan lo que digan.” Sonrió. “Te quiero más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie. ¿Quieres volver a casarte conmigo, esta vez por amor?”

“Thor, yo… ¡Ay!”

“¿ _Ay_? ¿Eso es bueno o malo?” Preguntó Thor perdiendo la sonrisa. Loki se llevó las manos al abdomen y gruñó. El rubio se levantó al ver los pantalones de su hermano oscurecerse; había roto aguas.

“¡Frigga!” Exclamó Loki, agarrándose a su brazo. Thor se guardó el anillo y lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo corriendo de nuevo al pueblo.

+++

Al llegar la medianoche, Frigga, Hija de Thor, nació.

+++

Thor se mecía con el bebé en brazos envuelto en su mantita. Frigga bebía su biberón más dormida que despierta, y una de sus manitas tenía dos dedos azules, surcados con marcas de su linaje de Jotun. Loki terminó de quitar los peluches de la cuna para poder meterla.

“Tiene demasiados peluches.”

“Lo que tiene son demasiados seguidores.” Sonrió sin dejar de moverse. Le quitó el biberón de los labios, se la echó al hombro para que echara los gases, y se la pasó a Loki. Este llevaba todo el pelo trenzado, y la cogió con mimo para ponerla en la cuna.

“Eso es, nos vemos en un par de horas, mi niña.” Murmuró con una sonrisa tras taparla. Con cuidado, salieron del dormitorio y cerraron la puerta sin hacer ruido.

“Pues ya la tenemos en casa.” Sonrió. Gracias a la magia Loki no estaba tan exhausto como debería, pero aun así caminó al sofá y se sentó con un plof.

“Sí, al fin está aquí. ¿Cómo ha sido esperar fuera?”

“Casi tiro la puerta abajo, no entiendo cómo no me has oído tú a mí, porque yo no te oía gritar.” Sonrió, sentándose a su lado y poniéndole el brazo alrededor de los hombros. Loki se acurrucó con una risita y él le besó la cabeza. “Oye, y al final por dónde ha…”

“No quieres saberlo, créeme.” Thor asintió, cerrando la boca. No estaba seguro de si quería saberlo de todas maneras. “Aunque ya puestos a preguntar, podrías repetir lo de esta tarde.”

“¿Esta tarde? ¡Es verdad!” Thor saltó del sofá, y Loki se incorporó, aguantando un bostezo. El rubio corrió a su chaqueta, sacó la cajita y se arrodilló delante de él en el sofá. “Pero te tocaba hablar a ti.”

“Cierto.” Coincidió. Cogió la cajita y sacó el anillo para ponérselo. “Pensaba decir que sí, así que ven aquí.” Sonriente, el mayor le escaló y lo abrazó, dándole un beso. Iban a ser una familia real, sin mentiras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teniendo en cuenta los problemas de autoestima que he tenido siempre, y la de tiempo que hacía desde que subía fanfics a internet, haber subido uno tan largo ha sido todo un reto. En otras páginas llegué a tener muchos seguidores (claro que también era un fandom radicalmente diferente a Marvel) y ver la poca afluencia por aquí fue todo un shock, pero tal y como prometí, este fanfic iba a terminarlo.
> 
> Tengo otros muchos fanfics acumulando polvo en mis USB y me suelo mover ahora solo por Marvel, por el Stony y el Thorki. Pronto, con suerte, alguno de esos fanfics aparecerá por aquí. Mientras tanto, solo puedo agradecer a todos aquellos que me han leído, dejado kudos y comentarios, el haberme leído.
> 
> MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO, si escribo es por vosotros.
> 
> ¡Adiós!


End file.
